Star Light
by HGWellsIsAWoman
Summary: AU - Bookish museum worker Myka Bering falls 'literally' for the famous actress Ms HG Wells. Based in London. This will be an unashamedly fluffy AU rom-com to escape the real W13 world where the Bering & Wells light is shining so dimly right now.
1. Opening Night

Flashing cameras, lights, glitz and glammer, HG Wells held the attention of every eye in Leicester Square as she waltzed along the red carpet towards the large London Odeon cinema playing her latest movie. It was premier night. Ms Well's favourite night post film production. The red carpet itself was a bit of a drag, she had to be on best behaviour and smile for at least two hours solid but once she was sat in the cinema screen that was when her night really began.

As the lead in the movie she would be offered the best premier seat but she always turned them away and requested the very back corner in the auditorium. To her it was the best seat in the house as she could sit back and watch her audience unnoticed. It intrigued the actress to see just how people really reacted to her latest film. Watching each person's facial expression inch by inch she could tell if they truly enjoyed her latest piece.

HG could get absorbed in studying and analysing human behaviour. Not many people realised but HG Wells hadn't always longed for the life of fame and fortune. Her mind was brilliant, genius in fact; as a child she had always thought she would become a criminal psychologist, inventor, novelist or even an astronaut. Her life however was not to follow her childhood dreams. As a child her parents had pushed herself and Brother Charles into the limelight. It started off with adverts for microwave chips and a few television dramas, and then eventually she got her big break in a local made movie 'The Time Machine.' It was a small low budget production, but with her wistful charm, dashing and beautiful looks the big movie producers of the USA couldn't help but pay attention. Soon the young actress just 17 was the most wanted on every film directors list.

Ms Wells took a moment on the soft red outdoors flooring to glance up at the stars. The flashing lights and the smog of London City hid her favourite constellation. She knew she shouldn't be ungrateful, that wasn't the right word for it, she had more money than she knew what to do with, she could pick and choose her jobs , in fact if she wanted to she never had to work again. HG sighed inwardly; she couldn't even explain to herself what was missing. She looked back at the crowd and gazed at the smiling public reaching out to her. After signing a dozen more autographs she swooped back her hair, swished her long black dress and posed characteristically. The actress glances down at her diamante watch, only another 45 minutes and she would be in the darkness of the cinema room.

…..

Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck Myka Bering shivered against the cool summer breeze. It had been a long day at work and the trek across the city from the Natural History Museum to home was proving impossible. The underground was packed due to a fault on a major line and Myka's bicycle was still at the shop waiting to be fixed. She had left her bike on the road side while she nipped into a local bookstore at Portabello and when she came back out the frame had been crushed by rubbish removal truck. The bike store owner had said it was irreparable but Myka still had hope her beautiful duck egg blue bicycle could be fixed. Her father had given into her when she moved from America to England 15 years ago. He had warned her about the roads and given her the gorgeous little town bike to help her make her way through the new busy city.

Myka had always disliked crowds. A crowded waiting room, post office, train carriage, and anything a like, she couldn't bare it. She preferred the brisk air and cool breeze of a vast open field whenever possible. On her free weekends she would quite often catch the earliest train out of London into the Sussex countryside. She would pack a book, small lunch and flask and find the most secluded place to herself for an entire morning and afternoon.

Stepping onto the cobbled streets of Leicester square Myka glanced at the nearest tube station and was glad she had opted to take the half hour walk across town to get home, the station seemed even busier than usual with the queues practically backing out onto the road from the staircase leading down to the trains.

A few more paces and Myka could see exactly why. Leicester Square was filled to the brim with reporters, screaming members of the public and local police enforcement doing their best to reign in the crowds. Myka shook her head, of all the days she had to choose a premier night to walk home. If she had realised she would have taken the 15 minute detour.

Ducking down Myka decided to brave it. She just had to get past the theatre stretch and the crowds would part. Ducking and weaving in between scantily clad onlookers desperate for a peak at their favourite star Myka dodged the crowd. Glancing up she found herself surrounded, somehow she had ended up right in the throng of it. Out the corner of her eye she spotted space. Like a moth to a flame she squeezed passed the cajoling public and headed for freedom. Darting from gap to gap she was almost there, she was so close….then she spotted it, a red roped barrier stretched the length of her escape. Unknowingly Myka Bering had stumbled into the centre of the hive; the space had not been freedom but the red carpet itself. Throwing her hands out to stop her momentum it was too late, so eager to get out of the hubbub Myka found it impossible to stop herself from falling into the barrier. It was if she were moving in slow motion, horror plastered across her face she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable thud as she was about to hit the floor. Nothing.

Suspiciously opening one eye Myka looked up to see what had happened and found herself looking up into surprised, wide, black sparkling eyes framed by a curtain of glossy midnight hair.

…

Trailing the final few metres HG Wells eyed the front doors of the cinema and then glanced at her watch; 10 minutes and she would be in. Signing a few more autographs HG gracefully floated along the red carpet to her destination until suddenly with no warning at all a young women with a head of thick brown curly hair stumbled and began to fall just a few inches away from her. HG knew she should do nothing. Security always told them not to approach anybody who passed the barriers. HG held back at first, security had already spotted the girl but they would never get there in time to stop the fall. Without another thought and with extraordinarily fast reflexes HG Wells reached out and caught the falling young woman with ease.

Suspiciously the brunette slowly opened her eyes revealing a bright brilliant green that pierced the actresses and immediately HG knew she had done the right thing. She watched amused as relief, horror and embarrassment flushed across the young brunettes face all at once.

'Hello there.' HG spoke to a very shocked Myka in her smoothest warming tone.

Before Myka could reply security had run from the side lines and hooked the brunette up and off the actress by her elbows.

Quickly HG signalled for security to stay before they dragged the shocked woman away and out of sight.

'Please. I don't think we need to make a scene it was just an accident.' HG waved the guards off and touched her hand against the dazed brunette's shoulder.

'But…Mam. It's our duty to protect you from …'

HG interrupted the guards before they could finish their sentence.

'I'm fine and so is Miss….' HG gestured for Myka to speak.

'Bering.' The brunette practically whispered. She felt tiny next to the stunning women now surrounded but a myriad of flashing lights. Clearly her disturbance was beginning to be noticed.

'Miss Wells. I must protest.' Security began to speak in unison and received only a cold response from the actress.

'Mr and Mr Security people please do not try my patience. We are not the police. This young lady merely tripped and I do believe we should be more concerned with her wellbeing than anything else. In fact please get me a glass of water for Miss Bering.' The no nonsense gaze from the actress was enough to send the young men scarpering.

'Miss Bering are you quite alright?' HG turned to face the blushing young woman.

Myka nodded meekly words refusing to leave her lips.

'Shall we go inside? I fear these cameras are dazzling you as much as they are me.' Gently HG placed an arm supportively around the brunette's waist and guided her towards the cinema doors. Ms Wells smirked imagining the photos in tomorrow's gossip magazines, her agent Mrs Frederickson was going to kill her.


	2. Wardrobe Change

Insisting on using the manager's office HG sat the brunette down in the nearest chair and handed the brunette water from the security guards.

Myka sipped at the cool glass and looked up sheepishly at the petite woman towering over her. She was beautiful, black cascading hair falling onto a tight shimmering dress that ran elegantly all the way down to the ground. Myka gulped down more water her throat suddenly feeling quite dry. 'You really don't have to be so nice to me. Honestly I am so sorry, I really am a terrible klutz sometimes, please don't let me delay you though.' Myka almost stuttered before continuing, 'I can see I've interrupted quite a major event.' The brunette's cheeks flushed pink again.

HG watched the nervous brunette amused. 'You could say that… however I wouldn't say it's an unwelcome interruption.'

Myka blushed again not sure what to make of the last comment from the gorgeous woman; her thick British accent was making her stomach flutter.

'Sooo… Miss Bering.' HG knelt down to meet the brunette's eye level. 'May I take your first name?'

'I uhhh…of course…. It's uhh…Myka.' The brunette kicked herself at her hesitations. She was making herself look like an idiot.

'Myka. …Myka….Myka.' HG repeated the name in different tones of voice. 'I like that a lot. It's a very beautiful name.'

' I…uhhh…Thank you?'

HG laughed lightly. 'Don't answer me like it's a question darling. I'm telling you. You have a very beautiful name, no questions.'

'Ok then 'Thank you'.' Mentally slapping herself Myka forced her body to at least pretend to be confident and held out her hand.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…?' The brunette watched as the raven haired women gripped her hand and noted a slightly shocked expression flash across the actresses face as she did so.

HG took Myka's hand gently in her own thinking how even more intriguing this brunette was becoming. It didn't matter she didn't know her name, but it was very rare she got to meet someone like this. It had been a very long time since somebody had not known of her. With her life on the social media networks, on the big screen and splashed across magazines so often people had already put her in a box before they had ever met.

The actress smiled at the brunette enjoying Myka's feather light touch on the back of her hand. 'Helena Wells. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you also.'

Myka smiled sweetly as Helena gently tilted her head in a half bow. 'Great name, like Helen of Troy or something. It's a strong name.'

The actress grinned. The gorgeous brunette really had no clue who she was. 'Thank you, I think. Most people call me HG though...but I really would love it if you would call me Helena. '

Myke tilted her head confused. 'HG? ...that's unusual. Where does it come from? '

Helena did her best to smother a grin. 'My initials are HG Wells. It's just a gimmick that seems to have stuck. '

'Ah like the author, my favourite actually.' Myka tapped a finger to her temple in thought. 'That rings a bell, isn't there some actress called HG Wells? I remember hearing something about it at the museum. A school kid was going on about her... Yes definitely a woman as well with the same initials as the male author HG Wells...I...' Myka looked into the smirking glittering eyes of the woman on her knees in front of her and the penny suddenly dropped. The brunette held her face in her hands embarrassment creeping up her neck and then cheeks once more. She peeked through her fingers and looked at Helena.

'You're about to tell me you're her aren't you?'

'Well, I don't have to tell you if you would rather I didn't?' Helena teased the groaning brunette.

'Ok. I must be dreaming. My walk home is taking a really bizarre turn. I'm just going to leave now and try not to make any more of a fool of myself than I already have.' Myka stood to leave and found Helena stand just as quickly to block her path.

'There are hoards of them out there. Why don't you stay and see the movie.' Helena nodded eagerly as if it would influence the brunette's decision.

'Oh wow. No .Helena I couldn't possibly impose on you like that. This must be a big night for you. I'll just sneak out the fire escape or something and get back to reality I think.'

'I'll call security if you try and leave.' Helena grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Come on. You are not serious. 'Myka held her hand on the door in a silent challenge.

'Try me.' Helena took a step closer to the brunette so they were only a foot apart. 'I'm kidding ...of course I'm not serious...Well about the security part. I really would love nothing more than for you to watch the movie with me. '

'Helena you are so kind but I'm not dressed for this. I mean look at you ...then look at me !'

'I can solve this problem if you say you will stay. 'Helena beamed again. She could feel she was winning.

'Really?' The brunette eyed the actress suspiciously.

'Trust me. Just wait here ...please don't leave I'll be right back.' Helena quickly ran out the door backwards leaving Myka to collapse back into the chair totally confused by the strange path her life seemed to be taking.

….

Desperate to get back to Myka, Helena quickly ran to the staff room on the first floor of the large cinema building and made for the nearest young woman kicking off her shoes as she went.

'This is going to sound a little odd...but if you will swap clothes with me I'll pay you two hundred pounds cash right now and you get to keep the dress.'

The young cinema worker could nothing but nod jaw hung open as 'the' HG Wells began to undress in front of her.

'Thank you darling, but please hurray, not long until the show. I will return your clothes tomorrow. 'In seconds HG was in her underwear waiting patiently for the slightly alarmed cinema worker to undress also.

In another 5 minutes HG had left behind an extremely well dressed member of Odeon staff and was back at the manager's office door. She knocked before entering. Holding her breath the actress hoped the beautiful brunette was still there. If someone asked her in that moment Helena wouldn't have been able to explain her feelings, all she knew was that she wanted Myka to stay and she was in the habit of getting exactly what she wanted.

Helena opened the door and stepped inside.

...

As Helena had run from the manager's office Myka sat staring at the white wash slightly peeling walls. She didn't know why she still sat there. She should be running a mile but they idea of disappointing the gorgeous midnight haired woman seemed impossible.

Against all of her normal instincts Myka decided to wait. Her best friend and work colleague Claudia was always saying to her... 'Grab the bull by the horns...Ride life like a surfer's paradise...' Endless phrases to try and get Myka to live life a little more on the edge. If Claudia could see her now she thought, she wouldn't believe it. To all of her colleagues Myka Bering was a shy wallflower who would rather disappear into the background.

Only 5 minutes had past when she heard a gentle tap at the closed office door. She gulped hoping it was not security again about to chuck her out. Surely Helena had come to her senses by now.

It was not security. Myka silently gasped as Helena stepped back into the room this time dressed in a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a pair of converse and a tight fitting 'Isle of White Festival' t-shirt. Myka had never seen anyone look so beautiful. Sure in dress the actress looked stunning, but with her flowing hair down the back of the simple white patterned t-shirt and casual attire Helena to Myka looked completely perfect.

'Where did you get all that?' Myka looked the actress up and down in appreciation.

'Let's just say one member of the cinema staff will be going home tonight with a nice little bonus...a Gucci dress too.' Helena winked at the dumbfounded brunette. 'Don't you like it? I thought it would make you feel more comfortable. 'The actress made her best pout.

'I don't know what to say. You're crazy.' Myka shook her head; this had to be some kind of dream. She would wake up any minute.

'I've been called many things Miss Bering, crazy not so often… but I can understand that assumption.' Helena grinned and offered her arm to the brunette. 'Shall we make our way to the auditorium then?'

Hesitating a step away Myka chewed on her bottom lip. 'Aren't people going to wonder who I am and where you clothes have gone?!…I don't want to cause a scene Helena.'

'Darling. I am the lead in this movie tonight. I will wear what I want to wear and take with me whoever I wish to take.' Helena nudged forward again offering her arm. 'Come now darling, the film starts in eight minutes to be precise.'

Hand a little shaky Myka Bering reached out and hooked her arm around Helena's, Claudia really was never going to believe this is in the morning.


	3. Movie Time

'HG! There you are I've been looking for you everywhere!' A tall broad shouldered man approached the two laughing women.

'Mr Lattimer. I want you to meet Myka. She's going to accompany me to the film showing.' Helena stood tall. She may have lost her heels but she still knew the right poses to be the dominant person in the group. As an average sized slender woman she had learned early on in the industry how to own a room. Her confidence and composure was probably half the reason for her success. Early on Helena realised the key to success was making people think you were big and important even if you were not.

The guy scratched his head looking between the two women confused.

'HG what are you playing at? You know Mrs Frederickson wanted us to arrive together. I am the lead actor in this movie you know.'

'Jeez how I could forget.' Sarcastically Helena rolled her eyes.

'Anyway what have you done….you look different from just now, have you changed your hair or something?' The actor stroked his chin trying to work through his deduction.

'Wow Pete your observational skills never cease to amaze me. Yes it's the hair.' Helena couldn't help her third eye roll. Blind stupidity was one of the only things that really tried her patience. 'Step aside Lattimer the film is about to begin.'

'But…HG! Mrs Fredrickson told me to keep you under control; she specifically said we should act like a couple for the sake of the papers. She said it will be better publicity for the film.' Pete whined at the two women. He knew he was already losing this battle.

'Peter for the love of God how many times do I have to tell you I do not give a rats ass what the papers think and Mrs Fredrickson knows me well enough by now to know an ape like you would be unable to control me. Now please apologise to Miss Bering for you rudeness and let's go into the auditorium before the darn thing begins!' Helena glared at the guy until he lowered his head in defeat.

'Myka. Please forgive my rudeness. It is nothing personal. HG here just finds is hard to follow instruction.' Pete held out his hand to the quiet brunette as a peace offering.

'I think I'm learning that quite fast.' Myka made a sneaky sidelong glance at the actress and took the guys hand.

'Are you part of the movie crew? I'm sorry I don't remember your face.' Pete scratched his chin again.

'Me? No. I umm…' Myka shook her head fervently.

'She's my date for the evening.' Helena took over the conversation pulling Myka to her side.

'I am?' Myka tentatively looked up into chocolate coloured eyes now only inches from her own.

'She is?!' Pete's tongue practically lolled out of his mouth.

'Yes she is. If that's ok with you of course Myka and it's not too horrible a thought to bare?' Helena winked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

' No my God not horrible at all. I just… well I wish I had known I was about to go on a date tonight.' Myka laughed and pointed down at her faded jeans and old leather boots. 'I tend to dress a little smarter… well at least on the first date anyway.'

Helena laughed at the brunette's quick wit happy that Myka was starting to feel more at ease with her.

'We shall just have to have a second then.' Helena concluded seriously.

Myka felt like her heart leapt into her throat. Surely Helena couldn't be serious. Myka wondered if the actress was just playing up in front of the guy called Pete, trying to make him jealous perhaps. The brunette decided not to reply and instead let herself be lead on into the cinema screen. Secretly inside Myka couldn't help hope that the beautiful actress was for real and a second date would come but she wasn't stupid. In such a vibrant Hollywood lifestyle Helena would surely have men and women throwing themselves at her on a daily basis. There was no way Myka was going to let herself be so bold as to assume Helena would be 'really' interested at all.

….

Abandoning Pete at the back of the room Helena walked straight past her usual seat and sauntered along the row of chairs to the premier seats. With Myka at her side there was no way she was going to make the pretty brunette sit at the back. Helena wanted Myka to have the best view in the house.

At the end of the row on the centre aisle she spotted a reserved space for HG Wells. Usually left empty this time it would be occupied. Helena pointed down to the red velvet theatre chair and insisted Myka take the place.

'What about you?' Myka whispered looking down the packed row of seating, the older woman next to her seemed to be glaring.

'Me. I'll be quite alright just here.' Helena sat down next to Myka on the floor in the stairwell.

Half horrified Myka whispered into the actresses' ear, she didn't want to create yet another scene. 'Helena. No. Please come sit here. You cannot sit on the floor you are the star of the show!'

'Darling you have one thing correct, I am the star of the show…and so I shall sit wherever I like.' Helena reached up and held the brunettes hand for couple of seconds. 'Please don't worry love, just watch and hopefully enjoy.'

'Helena! What in the hell are you doing?'

Myka and Helena turned in synch to face the older woman sat next to Myka.

'Oh hello, I didn't see you there Irene. This is Myka she's going to take my place for the evening so please look after her well.' Helena turned back to face the screen petulantly.

'Helena Wells. You knew damn well I've been sat there this whole time. What are you doing on the floor and why didn't you arrive with Pete this evening?' The older lady leaned forward attempting to catch the actresses' eye. 'Helena?'

'Oh sorry Irene. I was just watching the screen, I thought it was about to begin.' Helena smirked deliberately being obtuse.

'Helena you will be the death of me, you do realise that don't you.' Defeated Irene sat back into her chair.

'Just be happy I'm sat up front for a change.' Helena chirped in.

'Every cloud I guess.' Irene muttered under her breath to Myka. 'Irene Fredrickson, I'm Helena's agent.'

'Ahh I see. ' Myka took the older woman's hand and immediately liked her, behind big elaborate glasses she had very warm and caring eyes. Myka always thought you could read someone through their eyes, windows to the soul some say.

'I'm sorry for imposing…. she really insisted.' Myka looked guiltily at the agent.

'Oh no Myka. I am not under any illusions, you are not to blame. Miss Wells is known for her free spiritedness.' Irene leaned forward and spoke low enough for only Myka to hear. 'If you are her next fad I would suggest you make sure you take no nonsense from her. That's just a friendly piece of advice from me to you.'

A little unsure with what to do with Mrs Fredrickson's information the brunette sat back as the curtains opened and decided to just enjoy the moment and watch the movie. Convinced the strange events would go no further she was sure she had nothing to worry about.

…..

Helen shifted on the spot as she felt her left butt cheek go numb. Sometimes being chivalrous really had its downside. Only half hour into the film and her left leg was tingling with pins and needles. Helena propped herself up with her elbows on the step behind. She may have been uncomfortable but she did not regret it as she found herself in the perfect spot to watch every reaction that crossed Myka Bering's face.

Helena's latest movie was a science fiction, action adventure based in a warehouse filled with mysterious artefacts from different places all around the world. Her character was the lead female, she played a secret service agent in charge of capturing elusive artefacts with the lead male Pete Lattimer playing her not so bright work colleague. The director had insisted her character should fall for Pete's but Helena had insisted harder that her character was far more likely to be gay and fancy her female co-worker much more instead. Threatening to pull out of the movie if the character's relationship was imposed upon her, HG got her way as usual. Much to HG's disappointment however she was given no girl on girl action but she was just happy to suffice with not having to kiss her co-worker Mr Lattimer either.

Myka flinched in her seat and drew back Helena's attention. The scene currently playing across the widescreen was the part where the viewers learned of the death of her characters daughter. Helena watched hypnotised by Myka's apparent intensity to the film. A tear sneaked out down the brunette's cheek and instinctively Helena leant into the young women and laid a hand comfortingly on the Myka's thigh.

Myka didn't seem to mind so that was the position in which Helena remained for the rest of movie. No ache or pain was going to make move her from that spot. There was something about Myka she had never encountered before, something that made her powerless against the instinct to protect the young woman in any way possible. If she had been a little braver she would have liked to have entwined her fingers with the brunette's own, but despite her bravado on stage and in the public eye when it came to true matters of the heart Helena was far more self-conscious than most would think.

….

Watching the movie as a non- regular film viewer Myka had to admit it was pretty good. The brunette had never been one to enjoy sci-fi but on this occasion she found herself really appreciating what she was watching, although she thought, her feelings were probably ever so slightly bias due the actress in the movie. On the big screen Myka was able to study Helena in undisturbed detail, watching the story unfold Myka was completely captivated by the raven haired women, she studied every inch of Helena's face and slender form; the actress was so graceful and easy to watch, she looked and moved like a goddess.

Thrown from her thoughts Myka bit her lip when Helena suddenly reminded her that she was at her side by placing a hand gently on her thigh. A shiver ran up the brunette's spine under the other woman's touch. Trying her hardest not to physically quiver Myka found it rather difficult to focus on the rest of the movie, particularly the part when Helena's character on screen made a quick wardrobe change. Myka gulped visibly, she couldn't see anything of Helena accept her bare back as the actress turned away from the camera and slowly undressed but still it caused the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. Senses buzzing all Myka could think about was the soft warm hand trailing circles on her thigh stirring up feelings she had never felt under a woman's touch before.


	4. The Drive Home

The curtains closed and the crowd erupted into applause. Helena herself had to admit this particular movie had been one of her best.

Standing up and bowing to her crowd Helena lapped up the attention like a sponge. As people gathered and passed her on the way out of the auditorium they shook the actresses hand, smiled and congratulated her on her latest piece. Too wary to make comment on her attire strangely not one person commented on the actresses change of clothes although she did receive the odd look up and down.

Myka watched the actresses face curiously, her smile never faltered, her manner remained polite and courteous but something was different from how the star had interacted earlier with herself.

Helena gazed down at the brunette still sat in her seat in-between passing comments. Myka could almost see the cogs turning behind the actresses black eyes and she longed to know what she as thinking.

Helena turned away from a new crowd and held up her hands in protest. ' Thank you all so much for coming but now I really must make my leave. I have kept poor Myka waiting quite long enough. ' Helena held out her hand and signalled for Myka to rise.

' Shall we darling ? '

Myka nodded showing a sparkling white grin. If the magical feeling inside only lasted for the night Myka was going to make the most of every second. Allowing herself to be lead out of the cinema room Myka gripped tightly to the actresses arm as they began to make their escape. Glancing around the jam packed corridors Myka could sense all eyes were now on her. Out of the dark auditorium she had most definitely been noticed. Out the corner of her eyes she caught a few points and coy whispers, people were starting to talk about the woman on the HG Wells' arm.

Sensing the brunettes unease Helena whispered into Myka's ear. ' It's all just a big charade darling. Smile and keep hold of me. I have car waiting just outside, we will be out of here in no time.'

After a few more 'welldones' and 'good byes' Myka and Helena prepared to leave the building. The instant the women stepped through the tall glass doors back out into open air a sea people and flashing lights hit Myka like a gigantic wave. As they stepped back out onto the red carpet, shouts and squeals flew at them from ever angle. It seemed the press had already spotted a potential story and were far more astute than Pete Lattimer.

'HG who is this ? Introduce us to your new lady.' ….'What happened to the dress? Can you explain your wardrobe change ? '…'HG just tell us your lady friends name.'…'Pose for us HG .'…. 'HG who's the mysterious woman ? '…'Ladies look this way! '

Short punchy questions were thrown at them from every angle as the fast paced reporter's call outs were endless. Feeling dizzy from the lights and sound Myka did her best to plaster on her smile as she allowed Helena to walk her down the carpet.

…..

Pulling Myka in tighter HG waved and nodded at her adoring fans. There would be no autographs this time, there was not a chance the actress was going to loosen her grip on the clearly nervous Myka.

Reporters waved at her from each side of the red roped barrier, some she recognised , some where new. The endless cycle of people desperate to hear her stories astounded her even now.

At the end of the walk way with her car in sight HG stopped and turned towards a particularly large hubbub of journalists, blew them a kiss and waved goodbye as she held open the car's back door for Myka. Following the curly haired brunette into the vehicle HG stopped halfway and winked with a finger on her lips to the buzzing crowd. She knew how to play the game. Give them a little and let them figure out the rest.

…

With the car door tight shut the silence was almost deafening.

'Where to then darling? Your place or mine?' Helena gave her most devilish grin to the still slightly stunned Myka.

'Well, I think I probably should be getting back, my house is only five minutes away.' Myka responded a little unsure about what was about to happen, she couldn't figure out if the actress was teasing or genuinely expecting to be invited in for a 'non' cup of coffee.

'Sounds perfect darling.' Helena turned to her driver. 'Jimmy please follow Miss Bering's instructions we are making a slight detour tonight.

'You can drop me down the road if you like?' Myka played with the strap on her leather bag. 'Just get me past these vultures and I can walk the rest of the way.'

Helena looked down at the floor a little disappointed, immediately Myka regretted her choice of words.

'I don't mean to be ungrateful I just don't want to put you out. You must have a list of more interesting things to do now…..don't you usually have an after party at these kind of things.' Myka tried hard to stop fidgeting and looked the actress directly in the eye. Helena really did have the most enchanting features.

Visibly relaxing Helena felt relieved she wasn't getting the cold shoulder. The actress couldn't think of anything worse than upsetting the beautiful brunette. ' Darling I have been to more after parties than I care to remember, I would by far rather spend this time with you.'

Myka laughed and looked out the opposite window. ' You really are nuts. This is not happening.'

Helena reached out and tentatively touched the other woman's arm. ' Is it so bad if it is?'

'Bad? No, please don't misunderstand me , you are wonderful, this evening has been….well bizarre but so so wonderful…but things like this do not happen to people like me.' Myka held her hand over Helena's. 'Thank you though, thank you for making me feel so special tonight.'

'Myka. I can assure you it was no hardship. You do not need to thank me.' Helena tapped her driver on shoulder and signalled him to drive on. ' What's your address Miss Bering, I'm taking you home no arguments.'

'162 Kettle Street, it's just along the river on the old part of town.'

The driver nodded in understanding and drove on silently listening to conversation behind him, he had never seen Miss Wells so gentle and attentive with what he guessed was a potential love interest before. Usually Miss Wells was brash, bold and seductive, but with this new girl she was tender and warm. The driver smiled to himself and tilted his cap, it must be love he thought.

'You astound me with you words Myka.' Helena pursed her lips and let her hand drift further down Myka's arm.

Myka looked a little bemused. Helena said the strangest things some times.

The actress noticed her companions confusion. 'I mean your reluctance to accept my attraction to you.'

Myka felt the heat flame up in her cheeks, Helena's forwardness was not something she had ever experienced before.

'You are a stunning young woman Myka Bering.' Helena let her hand drop further as she leaned in a little closer.

Myka could feel the atmosphere change between them and all of sudden she was acutely aware of the distance between her own lips and Helena's.

'How do you know Helena?' Myka struggled to put her meaning into a coherent sentence.

'Know what darling?' Helena inched forward again her eyes stuck on the pink fullness of Myka's lips.

'Know that I might like you too. Guys it must be easy right? …but I'm woman. How do you know that I might be interested. You've only known me an evening!' Myka smiled, she wasn't being rude, she was genuinely intrigued by Helena's confidence.

The actress rose an eyebrow amused by the brunette's thoughts. ' You might be hey? I do love a girl playing hard to get.' Helena sat back again not wanting to push Myka too quickly. 'I guess when you've been around so many people as much as I have you just learn these things. I've always been able to read people.'

'Like a gaydar?' Myka laughed softly.

'Yes if you like.' Helena smiled back. 'Something was different with you though. From the moment you opened your eyes as you fell into my arms I felt it.'

'What your gaydar bleeping?' Myka giggled again.

'Don't make fun, i'm serious.' Helena beamed enjoying the happy glowing look on the brunette's face.

' Well I'm afraid to say it must be broken because I wouldn't actually say I'm gay.' Myka immediately regretted her last sentence when she saw the actresses face drop.

'You're not?…not even a little?' Helena felt herself recoil slightly. She never got this stuff wrong.

'Well. I've never had a girlfriend before.' Myka twiddled her bag strap again as the nerves crept back.

Helena almost laughed with relief. 'Darling you had me worried for a second there.'

' Worried?' Myka cocked her head.

'Yes. Worried my intentions weren't warranted.'

'How exactly does what I just said show they are?' Myka cocked her head amused.

'Just because you haven't had one before doesn't mean you don't want one Myka.' Relieved, Helena felt her confidence return.

'How do you figure that?' Myka brushed her hand through her hair a silly grin still plastered across her face.

'Well you're flirting with me right now darling….and when I move towards you…' Helena leaned back into Myka's personal space and put her hand back on the brunette's arm. '…. and when I touch you I can feel your breath quicken. It's simple chemistry darling.'

'Maybe you make me nervous?' Myka countered.

'Maybe you make me nervous?' Helena countered back.

'I make you nervous! Now that really is the craziest thing you have said yet.' Myka laughed.

'Why?' Helena kept her gaze linked with the brunette's.

'Because….well …look at you. You are stunning…you're a movie star and I'm just a boring old museum curator.'

'I happen to like history a lot. It was one of my favourite subjects in school.' Helena argued.

'You know what I'm saying. You're you and I'm me!' Myka struggled to find the words under Helena's ravenous gaze.

' Yes darling we are…' Before the actress could speak further the car pulled up outside Myka's house.

Helena silently cursed her driver for not taking a longer route. Quickly the actress hopped out and ran to Myka's side so she could hold open the young woman's door.

'It seems our journey has ended and you have been saved from my advances.' Helena winked as Myka rolled her eyes.

'I'm not saying your advances aren't wanted…. You make me nervous that's all….this evening has been so far from my own reality….I keep thinking if I pinch myself I'll wake up.' Myka blushed and lead Helena towards the steps up to her front door. ' I really did mean it when I said I had a lovely evening though.'

'As did I Myka.' Helena stood stoically weighing up whether to make a move or leave the beautiful brunette. 'How about that second date then?'

Myka turned on the spot. Was this really happening. Facing the smiling actress she silently nodded. ' If you really want to Helena…I would love to.' Myka's heart raced she had done it, taken that leap of faith her heart had wanted so desperately.

Helena leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against the brunette's cheek. Before she pulled back she whispered in her ear. ' Don't be nervous darling, it's natural, simple chemistry remember.' The actress pressed her card into the brunette's hand as she pulled away.

'Tomorrow at 8?' Helena smiled. 'Call me if you change your mind….but in sincerely hope you don't.'

Myka nodded a grin still tugging at the corner of her lips. Helena watched longingly as the brunette silently made her way up the stairs and unlocked her front door. Helena knew she could have persuaded the gorgeous American to invite her in but she had a feeling that Myka Bering was the beginning of much more. The actress held herself back and would take things slowly, well at Myka's pace anyway.

Helena was about to turn and leave when Myka re-opened her front door and ran back down the steps with a card of her own in hand. ' Make it 7, my work address is on the card. I want to show you something first. Is that ok?' Shocked by her own forwardness Myka blushed a deep shade of pink and quickly leaned forward and pecked the actress back on her porcelain cheek.

Helena stood with slightly wobbly knees and raised her hand to the spot on her cheek where Myka's soft lips had left her skin deliciously tingling. The actress felt tongue tied as she watched the brunette fly back into her house. Myka turned on the spot and called out one more time, 'Call me if you change your mind,' and with that the beautiful brunette winked her eye and gently closed the door.


	5. Round Two

Lost in day dream Myka Bering made her half hour walk to work, grabbed an orange juice at the museum cafeteria and headed downstairs to her office. The events of the evening before swirled in her mind and carried her on a bed of clouds through out the morning. Oblivious to every body around her the brunette picked up a paint brush and began on her project for the day. An extremely damaged Picasso painting depicting the Spanish civil war had been donated by a regular sponsor of the Natural History Museum and Myka had set herself the challenge to bring the almost demolished piece back to life. The canvas was ripped in two places, the paint fading and dirty in all four corners but where others couldn't Myka saw the potential.

Flicking on her stereo Myka closed her eyes and pictured the shocked look on Helena's face when she had ran back down her steps and kissed the gorgeous actress on the cheek. Myka smiled, dipped her paint brush in the small pot of water on her left and began to paint over the canvas where the image had almost disappeared. Thinking of Helena, Myka let her hand work freely while her mind roamed to much more interesting topics.

'What the FRACK!'

The beautiful brunette's silence was snatched away by the whirlwind of Claudia entering the room. Her red head young friend had unceremoniously burst through her workshop doors and thrown three newspapers and four magazines onto the work station.

'Good morning to you too Claud.' Myka replaced her brush in the pot and eyed the papers suspiciously.

'Would you mind explaining to me how you are on the front cover of every gossip mag and paper out there?! Hmmm.' Claudia leaned across the desk pointing an accusing finger at the brunette. 'Imagine my horror Myka as I pick up my morning coffee and I see my best friend splashed across every newstand in the street with the world wide famous HG Wells and I realise that my lovely dear best friend of mine has not told me a single thing about it! As your BBF I require full details now.' Claudia hopped up on to the desk and leaned across the painting Myka was working on. ' In other words…spill lady!'

'It was nothing….just an accidental meeting actually.' Myka sifted trough the papers laid out on her desk. Sure enough pictures of her and Helena were on the front cover of every one.

'Excuuuussee me. An evening with HG Wells is not nothing Myka. I shall say it again….what the frack?'

Myka gave in to restraint and indulged her friend completely. 'Claudia, she is amazing. ..I was on my way home, just minding my own business, crowd dodging as I do ….and like an absolute klutz I fell onto the red carpet of the 'Warehouse' movie premier….accept I didn't quite fall….Helena caught me.'

'Shut up!' Claudia's mouth fell open.

'Seriously Claud, I fell, she caught me then insisted she take me inside. She wanted me to stay for the entire movie, I almost said no, but then I remembered how you keep telling me to take a chance on life, so I did. We watched the film and then she drove me home.' Myka spoke with speed , she tried to act nonchalant but her insides fluttered with a thousand butterflies.

'…and that's it? Well what happened? Why? I need more Myka!' Claudia spun on the desk and leapt to the floor to surround her friend.

'We just talked …. But….we're going to meet up again tonight.' Myka blushed , she never normally felt like this. It was always Claudia talking about her latest conquest not her.

'You are fracking shitting me! When? Where? I need all details.' Claudia practically shook her brunette friend.

'She's picking me up here at 7.' Myka bit her lip.

'Holy cow she's coming here! I need makeup , I need to change, oh my days. Myka HG WELLS IS COMING HERE TONIGHT!' Claudia danced around the room looking for her favourite pair of jeans she had left behind the other evening.

'I kind of realise that Claud.' Myka suddenly felt nervous by the hysterics her friend was getting herself into. 'It's not a big deal Claudia.

'Not a big deal? Mykes? You have just been to a world exclusive premier with HG Wells….it doesn't get much bigger than that.'

Myka worried her lip again wondering if she was doing the right thing after all. She hated being in the spot light and as Claudia has just shown her she was now the most wanted woman in London. Every title across the magazine covers resembled the question 'Who is HG's mysterious woman?' For a second the idea of taking out her phone and texting Helena to cancel flashed through her mind …then she remembered the sweet and bewildered look on the actresses face as she left her at the front door and knew cancelling was an impossibility. Myka stood up straight with her shoulders back reminding herself that Helena was not the papers, she was a real person who wanted to go on a date with her.

'Seriously Claud, don't go nuts. I'm already paranoid about tonight as it is. Don't you think I know I'm a total fish of water right now.' Myka fell back onto her stool and wrapped her arms around her waist.

'Hey Myka.' Claudia calmed the instant she saw her friends scared face. 'I'm sorry, I'm letting my own fan girl emotions get away with me. If you say it's not a big deal, it's not a big deal. Just two grown ups about to go out on a date right?'

Myka nodded not feeling completely convinced herself.

'It'll be fine Mykes.' I'll be on the other end of the phone if you need anything.' Claudia stroked her friends hair.

'It's just been so long since I last dated …and now I'm about to go out with a bloody celebrity. Am I kidding myself with this Claud?' Myka looked to her friend for assurance.

'Myka Ophelia Bering. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're smart, funny, definitely very pretty, and if you weren't like my sister I'd have taken you off the market long ago. You're a catch Mykes and don't let anybody tell you differently.'

'Why does everyone assume I'm gay?' The brunette screwed up her face.

'Ugh dur because you so are, you are just so far back in that closet of yours you haven't fully realised it, only someone as amazing as HG would be able to retrieve you, I see that now. This is fate I can feel it, you must have been waiting for your one.'

Myka nudged her friend sheepishly. 'Aww Claud, I like it when you go all gooey on me. …'

'Enough, thou shall not see it again until it is needed.' Claudia stood back and straightened her blouse. ' Just remember, HG is the lucky one Myka and if she doesn't realise that then she doesn't deserve you.'

Myka grinned, despite the red heads manic episodes she couldn't wish for better friend.

…..

Wringing her palms together Helena looked at the clock feeling a little on edge, 6pm, she had to leave in half hour and she could not decide on the right outfit. Throwing the fifth dress onto her hotel room bed Helena tried on a pair of skinny black jeans with a lose fitting blouse and killer 'mary jane' heels. The actress pursed her lips and looked herself up and down in the mirror, with the correct jacket this was the outfit. She didn't want to be too dressy, but she wanted to be alluring all the same.

Make up done and clothes sorted HG sat on the edge of her bed and glanced at the clock again. Her driver would be there in 10 minutes. Quickly the actress glanced at her phone in case she had any cancellations from the brunette. Thankfully there was nothing but another snooty email from Mrs Fredrickson. Irene had wanted her to make a press statement about the mysterious brunette denying there was more to the story but Helena had of course refused.

HG flicked to her twitter page and scrolled down the most recent interactions. She had hundreds of new notifications, all with her username and a question about the mysterious brunette. Helena went to type out a tweet then stopped, did she really need to say anything? The raven haired actress took a few minutes then typed… ' Can't wait for round two tonight.' The actress hit send, smirked and chucked her phone on to the bed. Mrs Fredrickson would despair of her but her fans would love it, an ambiguous tweet that people could make of it what they will.

Five minutes to go and Helena could feel her stomach starting to tingle. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such nervous anticipation for a date before. Helena closed her eyes and imagined Myka's sparklingly green eyes as she suspiciously looked at her the evening before. HG couldn't imagine how the beautiful brunette could ever question if her feelings toward her were true.

Lost in a delicious haze of emerald HG was suddenly woken by the bleep of her phone. A text had come through. Holding her breath she opened the message half expecting to see a last minute apology and cancellation.

-'Hi…Hope you don't mind me texting. Just thought it's probably easier to park around the back .Less prying eyes that way. I'll be waiting at the doors to let you in. Myka. X'

Helena smiled and quickly replied her body awash with relief.

-'Hi Myka. Great to hear from you. For a terrible second then I thought you were going to ditch me. Will be out the back at 7. Can't wait. H. xxx'

Helena looked at her three kisses on the message, deleted two of them, put them back again and then hit send.

…

Myka released her held breath when a message from Helena came back through to her.

'Shit Claud, she sent me three kisses and I only did one!'

'Cool it Mykes. I think she will live.' Claudia rolled her eyes. This morning the HG thing had been exciting but after eight hours of Myka talking about her non-stop the red head was starting to feel relieved she would be able to leave the two to it soon.

'I'm going to send another…what shall I say?' Myka called to her friend in the other room.

'I don't know…how about can't wait to see her smoking hot bod…with three kisses of course.' Claudia smirked poking her head back into Myka's office.

'Claudia! I am not saying that!'

'It's true though right?' Claudia laughed to herself as she wound up her friend.

'It's not like that Claud, it's more than just simple attraction.'

'Yeh but her perfect toned body must help a lot too.' Claudia grinned as she carried a tray of equipment into the room.

Myka shook her head smiling and typed out her text -

'I could not have ditched you Helena Wells, you made sure of that last night. See you soon. M. xxx.'

Myka shut her phone back up and slid it into her pocket. Checking her make up in the mirror she re-applied her eye liner and made her way to the back door.

…

Almost at the museum HG re-read the text from Myka. Three kisses this time. That was much better she thought.

Outside the large building Helena carefully and discreetly exited her car , she had spotted a rabble of teenagers from a school trip nearby so she applied her sunglasses for cover and snuck towards the large wooden doors.

Before she could even knock Myka was standing in front of her. Dressed in black skin tight chinos and high stiletto heels Myka Bering's legs were sky high. Helena gulped taking in the woman from head to toe. She looked like a model, with legs like those Helena was convinced Myka had missed her calling in life. Above the waist the brunette had on a tight crisp feminine shirt, the neckline gaping to reveal a voluptuous cleavage, her shoulders surrounded by a mass of perfect curls.

The actress gulped and tried to pull back her composure. 'Myka you look….breath taking.'

Myka held a hand to her burning cheek , she felt like Helena's eyes were literally devouring her. No matter how nervous she felt she couldn't deny it was a magnificent feeling.

'You look rather dashing yourself.' Myka drank in the image of Helena in skin tight jeans and a blouse that offered a tantalising glimpse of the actresses bra from certain angles. 'Shall we.' Some how Myka found her voice and guided the actress into her workshop. 'Before we head downstairs would you mind if I introduce you to my best friend Claudia? …you probably get lame requests like this all the time but I kind of owe her as I've spoken non stop about you all day.' Myka looked guiltily at the raven haired woman.

'All day hey ?' Helena rose an eyebrow. 'I must confess you have occupied my mind to the point of distraction since I woke this morning.' Helena leaned a little closer to the brunette and felt Myka's breath hitch. 'Lead the way darling. I would be delighted to meet your friend that has allowed you to indulge in me so.'

'Oh god don't speak in that voice to her or she might faint…literally.' Myka fluttered her eyelashes.

'What voice is that darling?' Helena's voice was low, practically smouldering.

'You know exactly what voice…you're husky 'fuck me' voice.' Myka clamped her hand to her mouth shocked by her own profanity. 'Shit…uh I mean crap….I am so sorry that just snuck out… I entirely blame Claudia…it's being around her foul mouth all day.'

Helena's laugh was deep and throaty. ' I like this Claudia a lot already.'

Myka suddenly felt a pang of worry. Claudia was a strong, confident lesbian , gorgeous , alluring everything she wasn't….what if fate was really leading Helena to Claudia. Suddenly Myka's self-deprecating demons slowly began to creep back.

'Darling? Are you ok? I lost you somewhere then.' Helena looked a little concerned.

'Wow , sorry no it's nothing. We should go find her. I'm sure the two of you will get on like a house on fire.' Myka retreated a little back into her shell.

'Myka?' Helena sensed a shift in the other woman's mood.

Myka looked up but couldn't hold the actresses gaze.

Helena ran back through their conversation looking for the link to Myka's quick mood change. Fitting the conversation with Myka's character and her obvious lack of self confidence Helena's quick mind found the problem and decided to take the risky solution.

The actress wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist and pulled her close so their hips were touching. 'Tell me if you want me to stop.' Helena locked her black eyes onto green then leaned forward and kissed the soft spot behind the brunette's ear. Myka's perfume was intoxicating. 'I promise to keep my husky 'fuck me' voice just for you.' The actress practically purred into the brunette's ear.

Myka was dumbfounded by how easy Helena had read her. Was she that obvious? 'I didn't…I ..'

Helena touched her finger to Myka's lips and let her other hand rub against the small of Myka's back. 'Shh darling. Do you feel this?' Helena took Myka's hand and pushed it to the centre of her own chest.

Myka nodded her mind spinning at the close proximity between the two of them.

'It's racing for you Myka.' Helena spoke with such sincerity Myka swallowed back her previous attempt at an utterance and let her forehead fall against the actresses.

'Do you understand?' Helena spoke with broken breaths the closeness of Myka's lips was more than tantalising, it was a delightful torture.

Myka nodded her forehead still against the other woman's.

'Good, now let us meet your foul mouth friend then…. I believe you had something to show me afterwards?'

Struggling to focus under Helena's hypnotic hold Myka nodded again and reluctantly pulled away. With legs like jelly , and her mind racing, the brunette found herself unable to string a sentence together. Silently Myka took the actress by the hand and lead her towards her office the confident fire ignited back in her belly.


	6. Show and Tell

_Just wanted to pop a quick note on this chapter...just to stay a BIG thank you to everybody with the lovely reviews, messages and follows. I have to admit I am quite enjoying the unashamed fluff of this one. I may not be able to continue with the daily updates over the next week or so...but i certainly won't leave you hanging too long. Thanks again guys. x _

* * *

'Claudia…meet Helena, or as you know her HG Wells.' Myka grinned as Claudia's face lit up when they entered the room. 'Helena this is my good friend Claudia.'

Claudia reached out to take the actresses hand. 'It's amazing to meet you HG…wow…can I call you HG?'

'Of course you can. Claudia it's equally great to meet you too. I've heard a little about you already actually!' Helena winked at the brunette.

'All good things I hope?' The red head quipped.

Myka tried to stifle a laugh as Helena raised an eyebrow at her knowingly.

'Of course, Myka was telling me you are model for the English language.' Helena grinned at the clearly confused young woman.

'Right you two…I see what you're doing with your inside jokes already. I'm not sure if I'm going to like you doing this dating thing after all.' Claudia grinned receiving a glare from Myka. 'What?! I'm just used to having you all to myself.' Claudia rolled her eyes and looked at Helena. 'It's been a while for Myka, and that's putting it politely.'

'Claudia!' Myka jumped into the conversation to stop her from spilling any more information. 'Ok you've met Helena now I think you said you had to leave promptly tonight right?' The brunette glared down at the shorter young girl.

Helena watched the two women interact, at first Helena had wondered if Claudia could be potential competition but it was becoming clear from the banter playing out in front of her the pair were more like sisters than anything else.

'What…. Mykes?! I'm only saying. Chillax. HG you get me right…I just wanted to let you know it's been a while, so please look after her well.' The red head looked past Myka who was trying to physically shut her friend up with an old painting rag.

HG watched the scene with a twinkle in her eye. 'I understand Claudia. I will treat Miss Bering with the utmost courtesy and care.'

'Good. That's all I wanted to say.' The red head stared at Myka with petulance.

'Great, cheers, thanks Claud. Now go do that thing you needed to do.' Myka loved that Claudia had a protective streak but that was just embarrassing and now Helena would wonder why she hadn't been dating since forever ago.

'Of course, you two lovely ladies need your alone time. I gotcha.' Claudia clicked her tongue and winked at her brunette friend. 'First though, HG would you mind…and it pains me to be so forward and geeky to ask…but could I get selfie with you to brag about this moment with my mates tonight?'

'CLAUDIA! I thought you were going to be cool!' Myka spoke through gritted teeth.

Helena sauntered over and placed herself at the red heads side. 'Myka it's really fine, I would be happy to oblige…just put the picture to good use.' Helena leaned in while Claudia snapped a shot of the two of them. ' Brag well with it my friend.' Helena saluted as the red head turned to leave.

'Thanks HG. You know, you're even cooler in life. Have a good evening you two love birds.'

Leaving Myka with her hand clamped against her forehead the whirlwind called Claudia was gone.

'Ok so it turns out I'm really sorry about that. I thought she might at least pretend to be normal.' Myka looked at Helena and shrugged her shoulders.

'Myka, do not worry. Trust me; I have to deal with worse. I'm just glad your friend feels comfortable enough to speak so freely with me.' Helena look around the room she was in and the ripped Picasso painting caught her eye.

'Wow…is that an original?' Completely changing the subject Helena waltzed straight over to the piece Myka was working on.

Shocked Helena recognised the art work in its ruined state Myka joined the actress. 'Yes actually. It was found in burnt out villa. It had been buried beneath debris for years but because it was inside the rain missed it completely.'

'Spanish civil war yes?' Helena let her eyes roam over the damaged image. Shocked again Myka nodded. Usually people recognised Picasso for his later abstract work, this painting however was a life like landscape of falling soldiers.

'I'm impressed.' Myka boldly let her hand fall into the small of Helena's back as she leaned forward and removed the sheet half covering the broken canvas. 'I'm trying to restore it. The museum didn't think it would be possible but I do love a challenge. I can't let a piece like this go to ruin.'

'You mean you did this?' Helena pointed to the corner that had been almost completely repainted.

'Yeh…well trying to, it's proving harder than I thought as I can't see any of the original colours …I've researched online and there doesn't seem to be any other paintings in the series so I'm kind of going at it blind.'

'Blind? Bloody hell, if that's painting blind I'd like to see your painting skills awake. It's amazing Myka. You are very talented.' Helena leaned back in the brunette's hand enjoying the warmth under Myka's soft touch.

Myka shrugged her shoulders again. 'It's just my job, I'm only dabbling with this really.'

'You are far too modest for your own good.' Helena smiled and turned to look Myka in the eye.

'Maybe.' Myka smiled and changed the subject. 'So…shall we head downstairs…I wanted to show you something remember.'

'Ahhh yes…the mysterious show and tell. You have me completely intrigued.' Helena followed Myka back out of the room.

'I hope you weren't joking when you said you liked history otherwise this could be waste of time for you.' Myka grinned back at the actress.

'Of course I do, I wasn't just saying it to get in your knickers if that's what you think.' Helena quipped hoping Myka would accept her flirtatious banter.

'Oh really? That is disappointing.' Myka winked and lead the actress down a back office set of stairs.

'It is?' Helena gulped surprised by Myka's forwardness; the woman was an enigma, a glorious puzzle Helena was dying to figure out.

'It is.' Myka confirmed.

'Righty ho. Noted. Miss Bering would like flirtations about getting into her knickers.' Helena pretended to write on her hand.

'You are shameless Miss Wells.' Myka's eyes glittered in the dim light as they stepped into what looked to be a large storage room.

'I blame you entirely Miss Bering.'

'What? How do you figure that one?' Myka spoke with nonchalance as she guided Helena to the back of the crate filled room.

Helena wondered how honest to be, she went with, 'You make me feel like a giddy teenager.'

'I bet you say that to all the girls.' Myka pulled a large dust sheet off of one of the biggest crates and looked at Helena with her hands on her hips.

'I must protest Miss Bering, your idea of me as some 'Casanova' is a little misguided.' Helena let her black coal eyes smoulder into green. 'I have had my fair share of lovers that is true, there's no use hiding that it in the limelight, but I can with great certainty assure you Myka Bering, you are the only one I have actively chased. You make me feel normal, like how it's supposed to be when you first meet someone. You give me that heart pounding thrill that you read about in books. I always thought it was just fiction until now. ' Helena spoke with such utter sincerity Myka was hypnotised to the spot. The brunette felt blown away by the actress's blunt honesty.

Helena laughed breaking the electric tension. 'Apparently you're like a human truth serum for me as well.' The actress ran her hand through her long black hair.

Myka grinned, if it was possible she may have just fallen even harder for the gorgeous actress.

'Truth serum…does that mean I can ask you anything and you can't lie?' The brunette looked wickedly at the advancing raven haired beauty.

'Why do I feel alarmed by that grin on your face? ' Helena looked slyly in Myka's direction.

'I was just thinking of all the questions I could ask you.' Myka toyed with a torch in her back pocket. 'Like…if I had let you last night would you have slept with me?'

Helena visibly gulped, on her own territory Myka Bering was certainly losing her inhibitions fast.

'That's a tough question.' Helena concluded.

'It is?' Myka looked slightly perturbed; a question about sleeping with her shouldn't be that tough should it?

'Aww now don't give me that rejected puppy look….it's tough because if you had asked me when we first got in the car I would have to say yes…but by the time we were at your doorstep I would say no.' HG took the brunettes hand and drew an invisible pattern on the back of the other woman's hand with her thumb.

'I think on that car journey home it really sunk in that you are a big deal. I …' Helena paused. 'Forgive me for once I am at a loss for words. You have rendered the silver tongued HG Wells speechless Myka Bering.' Helena smiled shyly this time it was her turn to blush.

'Thank you for you honesty. It's very refreshing.' Myka pulled the actress to her side. 'What Claudia said earlier, it is true, it has been quite a long time since I've been part of the dating game, let's just say my last love interest did not treat me with very much respect and certainly not honesty.'

Myka made no further comment and Helena didn't push her, the actress new Myka would speak to her in her own time.

'So what is this?' Helena pointed at the large dusty crate. 'Why have you brought me to the depths of this great cavern?'

'Yes! Well…. Strangely just yesterday morning I had a delivery. I've not had chance to examine it fully yet but I really wanted to share it with you. Assuming this is real it's going to be the find of the century.' Myka spoke with haste, excitement lacing her voice.

Myka grabbed a nearby crowbar and pulled down the front section of the large wooden storage box. With the door down it revealed a large metal machine covered in wires and gadgets. Helena thought it looked a little steampunky.

'What is it?' Helena screwed up her nose trying to figure out the contraption.

'This Miss Helena G Wells is supposedly the first attempt at a time machine built by the father or science fiction HG Wells himself.' Myka bit her lip hoping Helena would be as enthused by the discovery as she was.

'Is this for real?' Helena inched forward feeling like a child at Christmas. Ever since she could remember she dreamed of the man with her name and longed to invent something amazing, perhaps a rocket to help her see the stars. Helena laughed to herself, she certainly did see the stars just not the sparkly ones she had once had plastered across her ceiling.

'We think so, the age is certainly right. It was found in an air tight storage container at the docks, a storage container that was owned by Mr Wells himself. We haven't published anything yet but my gut says this is the real deal.'

Helena pressed forward her nose an inch from a series of brass pipes, the smell of the old metal and oil pleasantly filled her senses. 'This is astonishing. I would love to know what went through his mind as he was crafting this. How did he plan on ever getting it to work?'

'Now this may be the even more fabulous part. Not only did we find the machine but there was an accompanying sort of diary cross manual. I haven't had time to read through it yet but it's filled with diagrams, annotations and instructions, half of it in Latin mind you. It's fascinating.' Myka grinned as he watched Helena's face light up.

'May I see them?' Helena looked up at Myka adoringly.

'Actually….I kind of hoped you would ask that. I made you something.' Myka ran around the back of the wooden container and brought out a large hard back journal tied up with a thick red ribbon. 'Now you do have to promise me you will not show this to a single soul, private use only or I'll be for the chop.' Myka drew a line with a finger across her neck.

'Cross my heart.' Helena stood up so she was level with Myka's emerald gaze.

'I spent the afternoon copying every page. I know it's not the original but I've bound it for you so it should actually be easier to flick through and read at your leisure.' Myka bit her lip as she handed over the gift.

At an utter loss for words Helena looked from the brunette's green eyes back down to the leather journal in her hand. Carefully she untied the ribbon and ran her palm across the first page filled with swooping curly handwriting. 'Myka this is amazing. I can't believe you did this for me.'

Myka reached out a hand to Helena's shoulder. 'You shared a piece of your work with me yesterday, I know it's not as exciting but somehow I wanted to share I piece of what I do with you. I couldn't think of anything more perfect than this.'

'Myka. You do yourself a great injustice. To me this is far more wonderful than any film I could ever create. Thank you so much. I will treasure it.' Helena tied the journal back up with the ribbon and wrapped her arms around the brunette her heart thudding. 'You are the beginning of something really incredible Myka Bering. I can feel it.'


	7. Showtime

After a few glasses of champagne on route the actresses car was pulling up into Covent Garden Square. Quickly as before, ever chivalrous Helena rushed around the outside of the car and held open her dates door. Feeling a little tipsy from the bubbly Myka did her absolute best to gracefully step out of the vehicle and onto the cobbled road in her stiletto shoes. Spotting the brunette's concern Helena offered her arm to the grateful brunette and began to lead the museum curator through the passing crowd.

It was 8.30pm but the old London streets were still a buzz with couples and friends out dining, drinking and seeking the nearest entertainment venue. Myka loved this time of day, it was busy but calm, the restaurants and bars would be filled with people who had either been out all day or only just arriving for the evening, either way it was far too early for the drunks and clubbers to appear. Strangely, Myka noted, nobody stopped the gorgeous actress on her arm. She had imagined people to come flocking for autographs and photographs but instead they only received an odd look and second glance from every other person or so. It was like they recognised the stunning woman but were too shocked to be able to place where they recognised her from.

Passing by the final bar in the stretch they were on Myka crossed off the idea that they were going for drinks from her mental list. Instead they started heading down one of the back lanes from Covent Garden. The brunette looked at Helena quizzically. 'Where are on earth are you taking me Miss Wells?'

'Just a minute more and we shall be at our destination.' Helena smiled coyly hoping that the evening she had planned would be enjoyed by the beautiful brunette.

A few more paces and Myka had her answer as she found herself stood outside a small stone theatre, the sign plastered across the board read , 'The Woman in Black.'

'I hope you haven't seen it?' The actress ran her hand self consciously through her hair, it had been forever since she had been on a proper date , particularly one she had arranged herself.

Myka beamed her eyes glittering with excitement. 'No. I haven't I always, always, wanted to but there was no chance I would come on my own, it's the longest running ghost story to be played in the West End, it's supposed to be really scary.….and did you know this theatre is supposed to be haunted too, a young Victorian bride is said to roam the corridors and sometimes is spotted stood at the back corner seat when a show plays out on stage.'

Helena watched the gorgeous museum curator speak about the old building getting more and more enthused; it sent a tingle to her belly. Myka's excitement was infectious and most of all completely adorable.

'Anyway…I'm totally geeking out right now so I'm just going to be quiet.' Myka flushed and looked at her feet.

'Please don't.' Helena tucked a stray strand of hair behind Myka's ear , she could of sworn the brunette leant into her touch for more. 'I like your 'geeking out' as you call it.'

'Really?' Myka grinned. 'You won't be saying that after a few weeks.' The brunette bit her lip conscious of her assumption hoping Helena hadn't noticed.

The astute actress had of course totally spotted Myka's reference to still be seeing her over the next few weeks. ' I don't believe so Myka Bering. I could listen to you all day.'

Eyes glinting Myka pursed her lips. ' I hope that's true.' The brunette looked back down at he ground. '…but when you are bored of me please just say. I would hate to be a burden.'

'Ok Bering. I'm going to ignore that ridiculous comment and truly hope you are not serious. Now get inside or we will not have enough time to get sweets and treats.' Helena's eyes sparkled as she stood to attention holding the door back for the blushing brunette.

….

'Yuck. What on earth is this?' Sat in their private balcony seat Helena pulled the plastic like sweet back out of her mouth. 'You can't seriously like this?'

Myka laughed at the horror on Helena's face as she looked at the limp twizzler.

'I LOVE them! How can you not?' Myka snatched away the actresses damp twizzler and put it in her own mouth.

Helena watched hypnotised by the brunette who was now sucking on the very same candy that had just been between her own lips. She gulped as her senses honed in on the sight of Myka's tongue flicking out to taste the sugary sweet.

'What?' Myka smiled. 'This is a perfectly good twizzler. I'm not letting it go to waste.' the museum curator explained seriously.'

Helena shut her mouth remembering her jaw was still hung open. ' You know I've practically kissed you now right?' The actress smiled smugly by the slightly choked croak from the woman at her side.

'I don't think sharing a twizzler counts.' Myka challenged.

'It does seem rather unfair my first kiss with you is through a strange red candy.' Helena leant intoxicatingly close to the brunette.

'I'm pretty sure this doesn't count as first kiss Helena.' Myka concluded refusing to accept the actresses odd analogy.

'I feel cheated.' Helena leaned in even closer, so close she could almost hear the brunette's heart beat.

'I uhh… I mean…come on….you're not seriously jealous of this piece of candy?' Myka let the red lacey sweet fall into the packet on her lap.

'You could rectify the situation we find ourselves in…if you felt so inclined.' Helena self consciously licked her own lips.

'I could?' Myka's throat suddenly felt quite dry.

Helena nodded in response her eyes smouldering inches from the brunette's bright green.

A silly smile affecting her lips Myka mentally ordered them to be still as she closed her eyes and began to close the distance between herself and the actress. The brunette could feel the heat radiating from Helena before they could even touch. Lips millimetres apart, breath beginning to mingle the two woman were about to meet when all of a sudden a voice boomed from the speak on their right and the lights in the theatre began to dim signalling the show was about to begin.

They had been so close when Myka quickly pulled back away. Helena ground her heel into the ground and bit her lip trying to muffle the groan trying to escape from her throat.

The brunette self consciously stroked her hair back down and straightened her clothing sitting back to watch the show, inside her stomach was doing flips.

Helena looked up to the sky cursing whichever fate had planned their interruption. Sidling up close to the brunette feeling disappointed by the lack of a kiss Helena held her breath and slid her hand along Myka's thigh until she found her hand. The actress heard Myka's breath hitch the electricity between them was almost tangible. Helena made swift glance at her watch, she loved the show but right then all she wanted was to have Myka all to herself.

…

'What?! No…it can't be the end already.' Myka leaned forward against the balcony barrier knuckles white from squeezing Helena's hand so tight.

Helena eyed the brunette utterly blown away by how Myka had been completely enthralled by the play. Throughout the show the actress had watched the brunette more than the story itself, jumping with suspense and crying in the scenes of tragedy Helena was amazed by the emotion Myka poured into her roll as an audience member.

'Can I safely assume you enjoyed that darling?' Helena looked lovingly at the choked brunette.

'Helena it was fantastic. Thank you so much for bringing me here tonight.' Myka remembered she was still gripping the actresses hand and dropped it immediately.

'I'm surprised I got to see this again.' Helena grinned and waved her hand.

Myka looked shyly at the actress feeling a warmth tinge her cheeks. 'Sorry , I hope I didn't grab you too hard. I must admit some bits were pretty scary. I could never have seen this alone.'

Helena looked at the brunette, she wanted to call out to Myka that she would never have to be alone again. The actress wanted to say the words so bad but her brain managed to restrain her bursting heart. It was far too early for that kind of talk right? The actress wondered what Myka would think if she could hear the thoughts pouring from her mind. Would she run?

Helena decided to go with a safer humorous reply instead, 'I thought at one point I almost lost a finger or two…only almost though. They're all still intact so all is well.' Jokes, she always had to make herself the fool when she was nervous.

The actress brushed her long black hair away from her face and tried to quiet the sounds of heart.

….

Outside the theatre Helena's driver pulled up to the kirb . Awkwardly the women stood a foot apart from each either both knowing it was late enough that they should be on their way home but neither wanting to really leave.

'Shall we drive you home Myka? ….Perhaps we could take the long route, have another drink along the way?' Helena was proud of her quick thinking mind, she would take any extra second with the brunette that she could.

Myka smiled showing a row of perfect white teeth. 'That sounds like an excellent idea.' The brunette was just about to get into the back seat when her mobile rang out from her bag the Indiana Jones theme blaring our across the now empty street.

The brunette looked apologetically at the raven haired woman…. 'I am so sorry, it's Claudia. I'll cancel the call.' Myka desperately scrabbled around her bag hunting for her cell.

'Please' Helena smirked at the ringtone choice. 'Please answer. I don't want young Claudia thinking I've abducted you or anything.'

'I'll be one minute.' Myka flipped open her phone and turned away from the silently watching actress.

'Claud! It's almost midnight. What do you want?!' Myka stood silently listening to her friend. 'You bloody well haven't…..Claudia! No do not give me that….did you do it on purpose? ….Yes I am cross….yes I will kill you…..no it won't be a nice death, it's going to be long and drawn out.'

Helena listened to the brunettes side of the conversation intrigued, the museum curator was clearly not happy with her friend. The actress smiled when Myka turned and looked her. The brunette looked a little flustered as she rose a hand to her forehead.

'Where are you Claudia? …What?! What the hell are you doing in Brighton? Christ Claud, this is not cool….No I will not thank you for it tomorrow. Ok…I'm hanging up now. Yep. Yep. No. You better be in tomorrow morning. Ok …whatever ….yep …long slow painful death. Goodnight Claud.' With that Myka dropped her handset back into her bag and leant back against the car. This was not going to look good.

Feeling a tad concerned Helena walked around to meet the brunette. From the look on Myka's face something was definitely wrong.

'Darling is everything quite alright?'

'Umm…yes,…everything's fine. I'm just going to get a taxi back I think.' Myka kicked at the ground she felt so mad with her red haired friend.

Helena felt her stomach drop. 'Have I done something wrong?'

'Oh no. Tonight has been perfect. I'm sorry I have to cut it a little short.' Myka glanced into slightly glassy black eyes.

'Let me take you home then.' Helena opened the door again.

'No, really, I'm going to have to make my own way.' The brunette looked away avoiding the dark gaze.

'Myka you're really worrying me. If I've offended you or upset you please tell me.' Helena reached out for the brunette's hand.

'Oh god. Please don't say that. You're lovely, I have had the most amazing evening….It's just…. Please don't get the wrong impression.' Myka bit her lip.

' Darling, you can tell me anything. Please…' Helena waited patiently her heart caught in her throat.

'Sod it.' Defeated the brunette revealed the truth. 'Claudia stole my keys and now she's in bloody Brighton. I can't go home tonight.' Myka looked down at her feet when Helena's laughter suddenly rang out loud in the cool night air.

'Christ you had me going there for second. I thought something really bad had happened…or I'd done something…or the Gods only know…all sorts was going through my mind! Why wouldn't you tell me that darling?' Helena rubbed her hand against the brunette's arm, her skin felt a little chilly.

'I didn't want you to think it was some cheesy come on line. You know the fake, oh dear I lost my keys I need to go home with you.' Myka kept the actresses gaze. 'I don't want you to think I'm like that, one of those crazy people tricking you into taking me back to your place. Man am I going to kill Claudia.'

'Darling, that's the last thing I'd ever think of you.' Helena laughed again. 'Come on. Get in the car you mad thing. I'm staying at a hotel, I'll just book you another room.'

'Really?' Myka smiled feeling like a total idiot.

'Really.' Helena concluded and opened the door for a third time for the brunette and urged her inside. Myka got in happy Helena believed it was not some 'plan' she had concocted from the start.

Back in the car Helena couldn't help chuckle to herself.

'What?' Myka urged the actress to speak.

'Where exactly were you planning on going if not back with me?' Helena had a wicked glint in her eye.

'Well I figured I'd come across a hotel sooner or later …or I was going to find some 24hr café.' Myka chuckled herself this time knowing how silly she sounded.

'Honestly darling a 24hr café, you would go that far to not come home with me? I'm going to get a complex if you would rather go to some greasy spoons for the night instead of spend it with me.' The actress enjoyed teasing the brunette; the way Myka flushed pink was so delicious.

'You so know that's not why I wanted to go somewhere else. I was trying to do the right thing and not pressure you.'

Helena smiled sweetly, how could Myka ever think she cold feel pressured by her. 'I think I might need proof what you say is true.' The actress decided to play with Myka a little longer . Little however did she know she was about to have the wind blown out of her sails.

With out hesitation or warning the beautiful brunette unclipped her seat belt and placed herself on Helena's lap. 'Helena Wells you are an incorrigible flirt.' Myka played with zip on the actresses jacket.

'You're not so bad at it yourself.' Helena visibly gulped.

The brunette leaned forward and pressed her lips against the side of Helena's perfumed neck. 'Is this enough proof?' Myka spoke close to the actresses ear.

Helena struggled to speak but fought through clouded senses to reply, 'I think I might need more.'

'More? ' Myka rose an eyebrow and let her hand rest on the actress solid toned stomach as she reached across to kiss the other side of Helena's smooth long neck. 'Is that enough.'

'Almost.' The actress just about managed to whisper a word, Myka was making her mind spin uncontrollably, she never let control go like this, but with the stunning woman on top of her she discovered with Myka she enjoyed loss of control a lot.

The brunette let her hand on Helena's stomach trail the length of the actresses torso until she was cupping the raven haired woman's cheek. Mouths parted the two woman couldn't stop the inevitable force pulling their soft pink lips together. Myka leaned in and finally with a delicious breathless moan she let her lips brush against the actresses before fully taking them into her own.

Myka pulled back and whispered still only centimetres away form the actresses perfect lips, a tingle running along her spine. 'Is that enough now?'

Helena nodded incapable of speaking real words, every inch of her body reacting to Myka's touch.


	8. Do you have a room?

Coming to a stop alongside the brightly lit up hotel Myka rolled off Helena's lap and gazed up at the tall grand building. She had never stayed anywhere so impressive in her life. Along the sidewalk a group of coffee drinking journalist suddenly spotted the actresses car and immediately they got in position with cameras ready to get their shot.

'Bollocks. What in the hell are they doing out at this time of night.' Helena screwed up her face at the sight of her welcoming committee.

'We can go elsewhere if you like?' The actress looked at the brunette a little unsure.

Myka considered her options. She didn't particularly want the reporters to be taking snap shots of her so they could indulge and speculate about their personal lives, but at the same time the brunette understood that if she was serious about dating Helena she had to consider that the lime light kind of came as part of the package. Myka twirled a long curl around her finger hoping she was doing the right thing.

'Jimmy let's drive on, I think we need to find somewhere else.' Helena tapped the guy on the shoulder but found her arm pulled swiftly down by the gorgeous woman at her side.

' Wait. Let's stay here. It's really fine.' Myka let her hand trail down to the actress's waist.

'Are you sure?' Helena glanced outside as the flock began to grow.

'Positive. This is part of you Helena and if potentially I may be a part of this.' Myka gestured between the two of them. 'I need to get used to it I guess.'

Helena nodded amazed by Myka's humility. Just the night before the actress had been a bundle of nerves on the red carpet and now the brunette was prepared to throw herself back out to the wolves. The actress looked away her emotions bubbling up to an overwhelming height. Suddenly she felt a white streak of anger flash through her body; she didn't want Myka to have to 'get used to it'. Helena looked away and ground her teeth; she should have become a writer after all, at least that way she could have hidden behind words. For not the first time in her life the actress thought of her career with disdain. She had sacrificed so much to be where she is now, family, friends, her self-publicity had brought in the money but in doing so her private life was on display for all the world to see.

'Sweetie? Are you alright?' Myka stroked the actress's head of black smooth hair.

Helena quickly pulled herself back together. 'Of course darling. Let's go find you a comfortable suite for the evening.

…

'Myka we've heard rumours that you're dating HG Wells can you confirm this?'….. 'Myka what do you have to say about the fact HG is allegedly dating star Pete Lattimer? … 'Miss Bering look this way.'

Finding herself in a sea of light and clicks for the second time in two days the brunette couldn't fathom how the reporters had already got hold of her name.

Protectively Helena kept to the outer edge of the pavement trying to block the museum curator from shots as well as she could. Hearing the name 'Pete Lattimer' the actress felt another pang of anger but bit her tongue to save any further scene with Myka in tow.

Finally reaching their safe haven Helena pushed through the hotel front doors; the women breathed a sigh of relief as found themselves in a quiet reception area.

'You know that's not true about Pete right?' Helena looked at the brunette seriously.

Myka nodded a little unsure, she had no reason not to believe the actress. 'Of course. They'll say anything right?' The brunette felt her voice waver; maybe this hadn't been such a good plan after all.

Feeling a little distressed Helena ran both hands through her hair, she could hear the hesitation in Myka's voice. 'You know what…. bollocks to it. Stay here.' Helena turned quickly on her heels and marched straight back outside.

The slowly dissipating crowd of reporters quickly returned as HG Wells reappeared at the top step above them.

Helena held out her hands to quite the crowd. 'I don't usually do this, but sadly you have forced me to defend Miss Bering's honour, I shall make a short statement. I will say it once so get your pens, phones and dictators at the ready. I can categorically tell you I have not ever, and will not ever date Pete Lattimer. The rumours are a lie and instigated by the people backing my latest movie in what I feel, is a shoddy attempt at a publicity stunt. I however shall not take part in the charade.'

Helena made to turn back into the building when one brave journalist at the front shouted out another question. 'HG can you confirm who Myka Bering is to you?'

The actress was about to ignore the comment but instead she backed up and replied. ' Myka Bering is wonderful woman who I had the pleasure in meeting yesterday, I like her very much and I hope to see her a lot more of her in the near future.'

'HG come on…you know what we are asking, is she your girlfriend?' The cocky journalist was the only one to speak up again.

Helena glanced up at the starry sky; she'd already said so much a little more wasn't going to hurt now. 'I can't answer for Miss Bering but I would very much like her to be.'

The crowd of reporters erupted into a further sea of questions. The actress waved, made a lips sealed gesture and went back inside to face an astounded museum curator who had listened dumbfounded to the entire speech.

'You didn't have to do that Helena.' Myka's eyes were glowing. She couldn't believe the actress had just so openly put her heart on the line for her.

'Yes I did.' Helena rubbed her hand against her thigh, she had to admit the whole thing had been ever so slightly nerve racking even for her.

'Thank you.' Myka pressed a tender kiss back on the actress's lips.

'Don't thank me yet my love, I'm afraid this will be headlining news tomorrow morning.'

'Oh wow. Claudia is going to freak.' Myka considered her excitable friend.

'As is my agent. I probably shouldn't have mentioned the 'shoddy' attempt at a publicity stunt. Cest la Vie, I shall suffer the wrath of Irene tomorrow.' Helena waltzed up to the grinning woman at the reception desk.

'Leena what exactly are you smiling at?' Helena eyed the lovely lady behind the counter. Over the past few months she had grown rather fond of the hotel owner.

'Nothing Miss Wells, I just haven't seen anything so romantic since Richard Gere in 'pretty woman'.

'Do not tease me so; you will make me blush in front of Miss Bering.'

Leena leant forward and spoke in hushed voice. 'Miss Wells by the way she's looking at you I don't think she will mind.'

'Swiftly moving on, lovely Leena do you have another room, perhaps a suite I can purchase for Miss Bering tonight?'

The hotel owner glanced down at her list of availability and covered the empty squares on her chart with a nearby magazine.

'Miss Wells I am so sorry but unfortunately we don't. If Miss Bering is happy to share with you I can get an extra set of linen sent up for the sofa in the living area. We can pull it out into a bed.'

Helena looked at Leena slyly before turning to the brunette.

'It's up to you Myka? I don't want you to feel you have to. We can always go back out and find somewhere else?'

The brunette shook her head sending loose curls falling around her shoulders. 'It's really fine. I think I can handle you for one night.' Myka grinned mischievously.

'Very well. Leena please send up the extra linen and towels.' Signalling for Myka to head up the stairs Helena turned back to face the hotel owner and knowingly winked her eye. 'Thank you Leena. Remind me to get you a bottle of that gin you love so much tomorrow.'


	9. Bed Time

'I hope you won't be too cramped. You must of course take the bed I'll use the sofa.' Helena pulled out a spare nightdress from her wardrobe and handed it to the brunette.

'Cramped, are you kidding? Helena this isn't just a hotel room, it's an apartment.' Myka gazed around at the lush surroundings.

'I know.' The actress grinned. 'I do like to have some comforts while I'm working. I have had to live here for about six months though, so I think it's only fair.'

Myka glanced at the actresses belongings around the room and wondered what it must be like to not have a permanent place to live. The pretty museum curator had always been a home maker, she loved her little house and couldn't imagine not being able to be around her familiar things, her library of books or her garden, it was her sanctuary.

'Do you ever stop? I mean, where is your home? Do you a have a home?' Myka suddenly realised she actually knew very little about the actress.

Feeling a little ashamed by her frivolous lifestyle Helena gave a small smile. 'To be honest no, I spend most of my time in the US, but flit and back and forward to London. I do own a house. My parent's home, I got it when they died. I haven't been back there for years though. It's a big old house in the countryside, huge garden, it's probably completely over grown, my father will be turning in his grave.' Helena paused. 'But no home, not really.'

Myka listened with keen ears and something in the actress's dark eyes made her feel sad. The brunette wanted to ask more, learn more about the beautiful woman standing by her side but at the same time she didn't want to pry. 'I'm sorry about your parents.'

'Don't be darling, it's not your fault.' The actress covered her emotion with a laugh. 'It feels like a very long time ago now. It's been forever since I went back there; I should just sell the place really.'

Myka touched her hand against Helena's hoping to offer a little comfort. 'Maybe you could take me there sometime before you do?'

'Really?' The actress looked a little bemused. She had never taken anybody to her parents' house before. It was a part of her life she kept tightly locked away.

'Not if you don't want to, of course.' Myka tried to back track hoping she hadn't imposed. 'Sorry, that was a silly thing to say. I shouldn't have assumed….'

'Please don't apologise darling. It wouldn't have crossed my mind that you would want to.'

Myka smiled coyly. 'Of course I would. It would be lovely to see where you are from….one day of course.' The brunette held her breath and turned her back on the actress. 'I'm really jumping the gun now, please ignore me.' Myka bit her lip hoping she hadn't spoken out of turn. 'I'm just going to go get ready for bed….'

'Myka?' Helena pulled the brunette back gently by the hand. 'Why are you running away from me? The actress pulled the brunette close.

'I'm not. I just…'

'You just what?'

'I just … felt like an idiot for assuming you might one day take me to your home.' Myka looked down between them until Helena gently tilted her head back up.

'You really don't get it do you?' Helena pecked a kiss on the end of the brunette's nose. 'You do something to me Myka Bering. The moment our eyes met as you fell into my arms yesterday evening you had me. You're changing me….no not changing me…you're making me feel young again, how I used to be. Meaning…. I would be delighted to show you my old home, if that's what would please you?' Helena smiled her eyes twinkling inches away from green.

Myka blushed in the actress's arms. 'You're such charmer…did you know that?'

Helena cocked her head to the side and grinned. 'I guess one could say that.'

'…and I do.' Myka confirmed her breath getting short as her body began to respond to the fact Helena was stood almost flat against her.

'Well then it must be true.' Helena tightened her grip on the brunette's waist when Myka suddenly pulled away from her grasp.

'I think I should go get changed. This is getting dangerous.' Myka's spoke with a quake in her voice and let her eyes roam back over the actress, Helena's eyes were black ,her pupils completely dilated.

'Yes darling, of course. 'Helena's throat was dry. 'The bathroom's just around the corner.'

…..

Closing the bathroom door Myka leant back against the cool wood and held her hand against her beating chest. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through night without throwing herself on the poor raven haired woman. It had been almost three years since Myka had slept with someone and that had only been an idiotic alcohol induced fumble. Now she was sharing a hotel suite with the most gorgeous, sexy woman she had ever met, with eyes that seemed to undress her at every opportunity.

Myka turned on the shower and hopped in with the water still cool, she hoped a cold shower would be exactly what she needed to get her through the night.

…

Hearing the shower switch on and the water begin to fall Helena groaned as she fell onto the sofa her mind flicking through various images of Myka Bering in her shower. The actress reached out for the small hotel fridge on her right and grabbed a miniature bottle of whisky. Drinking the small shot in one Helena winced as the alcohol crept down her throat, chucking the empty little bottle in the bin the actress hoped it would be the perfect medicine to dull her senses enough to get her through the rest of the evening. How she was going to sleep in a room next door to the perfect creature that was currently in her bathroom she did not know.

…

Fresh out of the shower Myka reapplied just a smidgen of makeup and slid Helena's nightdress over her head. Both having a slim figure it fit Myka well but by being that much taller than the petite actress Myka noticed the length of the silky dress was rather high up her thigh.

Spritzing her wrists with the small perfume bottle in her handbag the brunette checked herself once more in the mirror. Myka gulped at Helena's taste in night clothes. The fitted thin night dress was classic but showed literally every curve. The brunette was suddenly very thankful she hadn't eaten the whole packet twizzlers after all.

…..

Tapping her phone against the coffee table Helena nervously waited for the museum curator. The water had stopped running 10 minutes ago so Myka would be out at any moment. Helena held her breath for a moment then let it out slowly. She felt like a silly school girl. Standing up Helena walked to the floor to ceiling window overlooking the city; she needed to get a grip.

'It's a beautiful view isn't it?'

Helena jumped as Myka's voice came from a few feet behind her, she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the brunette arrive. The actress turned on her heel to meet green eyes and immediately toppled back being rescued by the nearby window. The actress could feel her eyes were out on stalks but she was powerless to put them back in, the sight of Myka in the French lace sleeping garment was enough to push her mind completely over the edge.

'I…ugh…wow.' Helena blew her flopping hair out of her face. 'You look stunning.'

Myka's body burned all over. Under the scrutiny of the midnight black eyes Myka felt a pang of shyness mixed with big dollop of excitement all at the same time. Nervously Myka wrapped her arms around her midriff.

'I'm not sure about that. I think this kind of thing suits you a lot better than me.' The brunette flicked at the hem on her night dress.

Helena shook her head avidly. 'I can assure you it does not.' The actress couldn't help letting her eyes cover every inch of Myka's body from head to toe. She knew it was obvious but she had lost all will power to stop her wandering gaze.

'Helena!' Myka chastised the actress her tone playful.

'Yes darling.' Helena's eyelids dropped slightly her voice turning husky.

'Uh oh.' Under the worshipping gaze of the actress Myka felt her confidence rise as she reached forward and pulled the actress by her leather belt. 'That's the 'fuck me' voice coming back out again.'

With blood rushing in her ears Helena lost all sense of restraint as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and flipped her back against the window. Stabilising herself with one hand on the glass the actress let her tongue and lips explore the museum curator's fully exposed neck.

Sighing with satisfaction Myka could feel her she was losing control, there was no way she would be able to resist Helena's charm, and more importantly she didn't want to. Her neck was on fire with the trail of kisses Helena was leaving. Thrusting forward she could feel her body unconsciously beg for more. Myka had never felt her body react to anybody like this, being with a woman seemed so much softer and sensual. Groaning Myka lost all coherent thought as Helena's thigh was planted between her legs.

Taking the brunette's lips in her own Helena let her hand fall to Myka's thigh and she carefully hooked her finger beneath the silky soft night dress. As the garment started to gather on the museum curator's thigh ….somehow with will power that could have only been given to her from the Gods Helena pushed herself abruptly away.

Slightly dazed Myka looked at Helena with fire in here emerald eyes. 'What are you doing?'

'We can't.' Helena spoke breathlessly. 'I mean we shouldn't. My God I can't believe I'm saying this.' Helena held her hand on her chest. 'You make me feel something different from anybody I have ever known Myka. I want to treat you right, I need to treat you right and do this properly. What will you think of me if I take advantage on technically our first 'real' date?'

'I wouldn't call it taking advantage Helena. I'm very willing.' Myka grinned and laced her finger with the actresses.

'Please don't mistake my good intentions. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone. I will in fact probably implode the second you leave this room for the night but I must court you and treat you with the respect you deserve. I want you to be sure of this…really sure.' Helena lifted Myka's hand pressed it against her lips.

Myka felt her heart flutter, Helena's utter sincerity made her pulse race even faster. The gorgeous brunette couldn't remember the last time …if ever…that she had been treated with such consideration. No matter how much she wanted the delicious actress she understood the method in Helena's madness.

'I understand Helena. You are a very good and lovely person do you know that?' Myka let her thumb draw patterns on the back of Helena's hand.

'I'm not sure everyone would agree with you there darling but thank you for saying so. I fear when you leave this room I will think myself rather foolish.' Helena laughed and tucked a few stray curls behind the brunette's ear.

'I guess this is goodnight then.' Myka hung about on the spot for a second before turning away seductively.

Immediately feeling the loss of Myka's warmth Helena watched longingly as the brunette sauntered towards her bedroom.

Pushing the glass doors separating the room to, Myka sat on the bed and pulled her phone out of her hand bag. Looking up the contact she had saved for Helena the museum curator ran her thumb across the smooth screen and tapped to start entering a message.

'Just wanted to say…for the record….I've never been so sure of something in my life. XXX.'


	10. Morning

Hello to you all sorry for the long wait ! Here's a quick update. Thank you again to everyone following. I wanted to apologise now as well because I won't be able to update for 2-3weeks. I have a good excuse though. I'm going to Canada to marry my gorgeous girlfriend. ...but when i'm back I'll be sure to update you all with this story soon. Thanks again. See you when I'm back.

* * *

'Irene I really couldn't give two bloody hoots what the film studios think….No… I won't. My god if it's about money I'll pay them to stop bloody hassling me and sod off. Email me the bill and I'll wire it over because I am not doing it.' Helena held the phone tight to her ear as she spoke to her agent. It was barely 7.30 and Irene had already rung the actress to give her a bollocking for her speech with the reporters last night.

'Do not try my patience. I did a goddamn movie I didn't sign away my rights as a human being. I will love who I like whenever I like and no asshole in a suit is going to tell me otherwise…Yes you can tell them exactly that.' Helena hung up and sat at the nearby table rubbing her temples.

'Hey, is everything alright?' Woken by the heated one sided argument Myka peeked into the room her eyes still sleepy.

The actress grinned at the sight of Myka's bed hair and cute drowsy gaze. 'Good morning darling. I'm sorry if I woke you.'

'It's ok. Who was it?... wow …that so just slipped out…you don't actually have to tell me.' Myka tiptoed across the room towards the actress the floor cold against her feet.

Helena shook her head and pulled the museum curator towards her, in one swift move she had Myka placed on her lap to save the pretty brunette's chilly toes.

'It was Irene telling me off for being a loud mouth again.' Helena grinned. 'Water off a ducks back. I think she knows she will never change me. Anyway, enough of that rubbish, did you sleep well ?' Helena peered adoringly up into Myka's heavy lidded eyes.

'Very, but I was more looking forward to morning to be back with you.' Myka leant her chin on Helena's head and sighed. 'I guess I should go get ready for work.'

'How about you don't?' Helena questioned.

'I don't think they would appreciate me turning up in this.' Myka giggled and pulled at her thin straps…well Claudia might I guess…but she certainly does not need encouraging to be any more of an outrageous flirt than she already is.'

'Darling, I didn't mean your clothes, I meant how about not going to work? Could you pull a sickie?' Helena pouted and made puppy dog eyes at the brunette.

'Miss Wells are you trying to lead me astray?'

Helena nodded resolutely.

'Ok you persuaded me, I haven't had holiday in 11 months so it really will be fine.' Myka felt a rush of happiness seeing Helena's beaming smile.

'Well that was incredibly easy.' The actress cocked her head. 'What else can I persuade you to do?'

'Hmm, that would be telling. You will just have to find out for yourself.' Myka leant in and kissed the actress on the lips. Everything felt so easy between them so early on, they seemed to fit like a perfect puzzle.

…..

A couple of hours later after a hearty breakfast of pancakes and syrup, a dozen kisses and an almost double shower the two women are in the hotel garage ready to go…..

…

'Helena what are you starring at?' Myka smiled acutely aware of the actress' lingering gaze.

Reminding herself to roll her tongue back in Helena cleared her throat. 'Darling, it's you! Seeing you there in my jeans and t-shirt like that, my god it makes me want to …just….grr…' The actress bit her lip to stop any profanity from escaping.

'Make you want to what?' Myka sauntered closer until their noses were almost touching.

'Just bloody rip it straight back off!' Helena sighed exasperated by her own self-restraint.

'I wouldn't complain.' The museum curator winked her eye and tugged at the actress's belt.

'My lord…' Helena looked up to the sky for some kind of divine help. 'You really shouldn't say things like that or we will never get out of here.'

The brunette let her finger linger dangerously close to the bottom of the actress's vest top before pulling away.

'Okay. So where are we going? Is Jimmy on his way?' Myka looked around the vast garage not seeing any sign of the pretty raven head's driver.

Helena shook her head. 'No Jimmy today. I wanted to have you all to myself.' The actress hooked keys out of her jeans back pocket and a vintage style jeep bleeped nearby.

Myka looked at the smirking other woman a silly grin plastered across her face. 'Is that yours?'

'Yes darling.'

The museum curator squealed with excitement as she ran over to the red little vehicle with black soft top and roll bars. Myka ran her hand across the smooth shiny paint, the jeep looked like a spruced up replica of the wartime Jago Jeep. 'It's beautiful. It looks so much like the ones from the old war movies….but well….red.'

Helena opened Myka's door and ushered the brunette in. 'That's because it is darling. I've just remodelled it slightly. It was a heap of rust but I knew I could save her.' The actress settled into the driver's seat and faced an open mouthed Myka.

'You did this?'

'Yes Darling, don't be so shocked, I'm not a complete airhead.' Helena flicked her hair and started up the roaring engine.

'Helena , I never thought that…. But this is more than just a hobby, you must have had help though right?' Myka looked at the intricate dash board re-done in a smooth shiny warm brown wood.

The actress shook her head grinning. 'All me. I had six months off in-between my last couple of films and I just holed up in a little rented cabin/garage and worked on her all summer.' Helena leaned back into her leather chair relishing the feel of the slim line steering wheel at her fingertips. That summer had been the best in a while. A whole half a year of nothing and no one; just herself and her thoughts away from the crowd.

' I have to be honest, I'm amazed, this is amazing!' Myka squealed again and looked behind her into the truck, she spotted a wooden trunk to one edge, carved with precision and etched with the initials CJW.

Winding her window down and feeling the glorious rush of air against her face Helena glanced at Myka's smiling face and realised that in that very moment she was far happier with the woman at her side than she had ever been during that glorious hot summer of isolation. She enjoyed Myka Bering's company immensely and for the first time in an incredibly long time she wanted to share her life with someone, the actress wanted to show Myka the real Helena Wells.

The brunette copied Helena's actions and wound down her own window, her surroundings were changing as the jeep merged onto a wide motorway. Myka placed her hand on Helena's thigh and beamed silently to herself, she felt like she had just woken up in a beautiful dream, her whirl wind romance was like something out of a modern day Jane Austen story.

'Penny for your thoughts ' Helena interrupted Myka's day dream of a Darcy like Helena Wells swimming through a lake in slacks and a loose white shirt.

'Oh it's nothing important .' The museum curator bit her lip to suppress her grin.

'Hmm. You were definitely somewhere then. ' Helena wagged a knowing finger.

'Just day dreaming sweetie. '

'Very well, I will assume it was a good dream with that smirk on your face ?'

Myka blushed and looked out the window to watch the rolling hills appearing in the distance. ' Very good actually. Very, very good.'

…..

Three hours, one toilet stop, two coffee breaks and five point five kisses later the two women arrived at their destination.

…

'Helena this view is breath taking.' Myka relished the fresh countryside air as it hit her lungs. The panorama spread out around her was a sea of green dotted with the odd cobbled stone cottage and the rustic village behind her. 'What made you bring me here? How did you ever find this little place?' Myka gazed in awe at her feet; she was stood at the top tower of an old ruined castle.

The actress shuffled on her feet, she couldn't explain why she felt nervous. 'This is where my parents got married. We used to visit every year on their anniversary.'

'Thank you so much for sharing it with me. I can see why they chose this spot, it really is beautiful.' Myka glowed her green eyes filled with warmth.

'How did they find this place then?' Myka pushed the pensive actress to speak.

'This if where my Mother grew up; Corfe. My father had been on an expedition to Dorset studying the rock formations; they met on the beach just six miles away. My mother used to play here is a child, it was her home, mine too actually.' Helena glanced away the nerves creeping back as she spilt more personal information to the museum curator.

Myka moved up close behind the actress and wrapped her arms around the raven heads slim waist resting her chin lightly on the actresses shoulder. 'Have you brought me here today because of what I said yesterday? You don't have to prove yourself to me, you know that right?'

'Of course darling.' Helena leant back into Myka's warm body. ' I just thought you might enjoy a break from the city…and well…. I wanted to bring you here.'

'I'm really glad you did.' The brunette nuzzled gently at the actress's neck. 'You know visiting the countryside is one my favourite things, I love escaping the madness of London. ' Myka gazed into the distance. 'It's like you knew. '

'I'm glad you like it.' Helena turned to face the brunette and kissed soft pink lips.

A sharp whistle blew in the distance and instantly Helena pulled away grabbing Myka by the hand as she started to tug her down the steps towards the steep hill back to the village.

'What is it ?' Myka followed hastily allowing herself to be lead through the old ruins.

'The train ! Quick. Last one to the station is a rotten egg.' Helena began to run and found a tight grip on her wrist. Stopping briefly Myka leaned in and captured the actresses' lips again with her own. The museum curator raised an eyebrow and looked at the actress questioningly ' You aren't serious Helena Wells ...who would have thought you would be so childish...'

Helena was about to respond when all of a sudden she found her legs swept from beneath her. Myka had knocked her completely off of her feet catching her just before she hit the ground and placed her gently on the grass before running into the distance.

' Loser buys ice creams ! ' Myka yelled back as she made a dash straight for the village station.


	11. Unexpected Package

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and messages. I had the most amazing time. ...Still here actually...back properly Saturday.

.But anyway... I had an early few mornings due to jet lag and a writing app on my phone so here's the next few chapters cos you're all so lovely. Hope they're ok and please forgive errors. Typos are so much easier on a phone !

* * *

Running at full pelt Helena was soon on Myka's heels. Just inches away she pondered over her desire to win the race. Should she let Myka run freely across the finish line or grab the brunette around the waist and claim her victory?

Helena launched herself onto the pretty museum curator and the two of them tumbled onto the grass , some how though, Myka managed to remain on top as she ended up straddling the actress and pinning her to the ground.

Myka tutted and leaned tantalisingly close to Helena, only millimetres from the gorgeous actress's full lips. 'That was devious Miss Wells. Now you really should be punished.'

Ignoring a few unbelieving stares and a couple of camera phone clicks from behind the station railings. Helena raised an eyebrow intrigued to know more about her 'punishment'. ' Oh please don't ' The actresses reply dripped with sarcasm.

'Hmm. I think you're enjoying this far too much. ' Myka let her hands slide further up Helena's arms to her wrists.

Inadvertently Helena thrust forward . ' No...not one bit . I really wish you would stop.' The actresses eyes smouldred. Rarelyb one for letting go of control she was finding Myka Berings position quite amenable.

'Helena Wells ? Is that you ? ' The old train master had come out of his station hut and approached the two women lying on the grass of his embankment.

Thrown a little by the interuptance both women turned to look at the old leathery man but found themselves unable to move from their intimate position.

'I ugh ...yes. It is. How can I help ? ' Helena shrugged still lying on the ground with Myka's thighs straddling her waist.

'I've been trying to get hold of you for nye on eight years.' The old man rubbed coal stained fingers across his sweaty brow. ' My name's Artie, I used to know your father.'

Helena and Myka scrambled to their feet both a little perturbed.

' You do ?' The actress stood in front of Myka protectively , in her line of work you could never be too careful.

' Yes lass. I used to own the old jewelers around the corner I had a package for your father . It was ready for him to pick up the day he...well you know. ...That day .' The old man scuffed his shoes against the gravel.

Helena knew exactly what day he referred to. The day she lost her family.

The old boy continued. ' It was all bought and paid for. It wouldn't have been right for me to keep it. My grandson runs the store now but if you could pop by in the morning when it's open I'll make sure the parcel is ready for you.'

Helena looked at Myka unsure what to do. She hadn't planned on keeping the brunette out another night.

'Artie, I thank you for your devotion to my father's wishes. Sadly I'm only here for the day, could I give you a forwarding address ?' Helena scrambled hastily in her bag for a pen and paper.

'Sweetie.' Myka placed a calming hand on Helena's arm. ' It's Saturday tomorrow. I don't have anything to be back for unless you do ? There must be a b&b around here somewhere. ' Myka smiled as she saw the relief cross the actresses face.

'Are you sure darling ? It wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience?'

' Helena, I can't think of anything else I'd rather do.'

The actress fought the urge to grab the museum curator and kiss her all over.

'Great! Well you girls have a good night...I'll see you in the morrow then. ' Artie winked his eye , tipped his cap and just as abruptly as he arrived he returned back towards the station.

'Thank you Myka.' Helena felt her heart flutter.

'Hey it's really no problem. Spending time with you isn't exactly a hardship. ' Myka beamed and wrapped a hand confidently around the petite actresses waist. ' I do think this means I win though and you're going to have to buy ice creams.' The brunette tapped the actress on the nose and pulled her towards the station.

...

Helena watched the curly haired brunette as she leant out the train window a smile plastered across her face. The squeal from the American as she spotted that the train was an old steam powered engine to Helena was priceless. Making Myka happy was turning into one of her favourite things.

The actress let her gaze swoop down to the museum curator's pert bottom and wondered how else she might make the pretty brunette squeal.

'What are you thinking ?' Myka didn't even turn as she spoke wistfully to the actress behind her. The wind rushing through her curly locks felt amazing and the smell of the steam as the train chugged along the tracks was delicious.

'Just wondering where we should stay tonight.' Helena lied not wanting to be too eager with her adorations. She didn't want to scare the museum curator away. Helena stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the brunette . She wanted to look after the woman in her arms forever, she knew it and her heart knew it. It had to be what poets describe as love at first sight the actress thought. Helena wondered if Myka would run a mile if she could hear her musings.

'We can sleep under the stars for all I care ...as long as I have you to keep me warm.' Myka let a hand slip down and onto Helena's.

'I think I can managed that ma lady. 'Helena tipped her head and pulled Myka a little closer by the waist. 'I can take you to my old house if you like? ...it won't have been aired or heated for a while though...it's not far.. or maybe...'

'I would love too sweetie. Really love too. ' Myka interrupted the actress before she could back out of her idea.

Helena pursed her lips and gazed into the brunettes green eyes. Myka was incredible. ' Very well...who knows though I haven't been back for years...we may end up sleeping under the stars yet.'

'As I said as long as you keep me warm.' Myka blushed and looked back out the window.

'Why do you do that ?' Helena let her nails drag against the other woman as she ran her hand softly down the brunettes back.

'What ?' Myka shrugged coyly.

' You say something suggestive to me and look away at the same time. You don't need to be shy... On my life I swear your advances are fully wanted.' Helena's eyes sparkled as she tried to show the brunette that she could trust her completely.

' I just feel a little nervous sometimes. Trust me this is good for me. I would never say a word normally. ...any way wasn't it me pinning you down earlier ?'

'True' The actress nodded. 'I liked it very much.' Helena shuffled closer to the historian. '

'This is all so new to me Helena. It's not because you're a movie star or anything like that...although that is slightly intimidating...It's well...you're a woman. ' Myka looked at her feet . ' I don't want to do something wrong.' The brunette practically whispered her last utterance.

Helena took a moment to process what exactly Myka meant and felt happy she had made the decision she had the night before. Through any bravado Myka Bering was still that pretty little rabbit caught in the headlights on premier night.

'Darling. As much as I love every flirtation,every glance and every touch from you,please don't feel pressured. I don't expect anything and I want this thing between to us to move at entirely your pace.' Helena took the brunettes hand and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes.

Myka felt her heart flip once more as she watched the actress bite her lip. Was there anything that wasn't perfect about Helena. 'Thank you sweetie...I promise you though no matter how shy I may come across from time to time I really do thatwant this a lot...and you are making it very easy right now for me to fall for you.' Myka gasped slightly realising what she had just said.

'You think you're falling for me ?' Helena spoke softly her gaze unwavering.

' Sorry, that was too much wasn't it. Ignore. See I knew I'd mess up , that's why I get nervous when I speak, I can't trust myself not to mess this up.' The brunette fumbled with her bag until Helena's hand lay gently across her own.

'No. Myka. You have done no such thing. In fact I can quite safely say I am falling for you myself. '

Myka felt a lump hitch in her throat and with wattery eyes her lips turned up and into a big grin.

'I'm not sure if your agent would be too happy to hear you say that.' The museum curator deffered the affections being made in her direction.

'I think you know I couldn't give a damn about that Miss Bering. ' Helena leaned forward and whispered into the brunette s ear. 'If I'm completely honest I'm not just falling... I've fallen hard already. Myka Bering you have caught the notorious HG Wells hook line and sinker.'

Unsure what to say Myka pulled the smaller woman to her side hooking her hand up into Helena's hair and looked back out the window as the seaside town of swanage fast approached.

...

Meanwhile in the cyber world of Twitter. Facebook, Google and blogging a photograph of Myka Bering holding H G Wells by her wrists on the grassy floor begins to spread. Her phone on silent Helena misses the constant ping after ping as she is mentioned on Twitter. To the brooding actress there is little more important in the world in that moment than Myka Bering. Her phone is on silent for a reason, she doesn't want to take the call from Irene, she doesn't want to text Pete back to explain what she's doing with Myka instead of promoting their movie at the new club opening in Soho. Helena has locked her phone in her purse firmly out of sight and welcomes the silence.


	12. Coke Ad

Several hours later after copius amounts of ice cream and ice cream feeding, to the point where Myka thought she would surely have the image of Helena seductively licking the cool chocolate from her fingers and lips emblazoned in her mind forever...the winding journey through the Dorset countryside towards Helena's family house begins.

...

'So you like ice cream then' Helena grinned at the curly haired brunette.

Myka nodded feeling her new appreciation of the cold substance had something more to do with the person eating it.

' I'm glad. The little ice cream parlour we went to, my mother used to run the store. They still use her recipes today.'

'You are kidding ? Why didn't you tell me when we were there ?' Myka looked behind hoping to spot the town but saw only tall trees. They were currently making their way across a long grass forest area.

'I didn't want to make a fuss. Believe it or not I can get rather shy myself.' The actress let a soft smile turn the corners of her mouth.

'You? Shy ? ' Myka leant back in her hot leather seat. 'I'm not sure if I can believe that Miss HG Wells.'

'Ok. Let me re access that last comment. HG Wells is never shy. She can't be not in this business. Helena Wells however is more of a soft touch than you might think.' The actress pushed her Sun glasses higher up her nose.

Considering Helena's words Myka placed her hand on the raven haired woman's thigh pensively. ' I can see that actually. Before we met up the other day I have to admit I did Google you ...just a teensy bit.' Myka made a small gesture with her fingers. ' What? I was intimidated.' Myka shrugged away Helena's playfully shocked look.

'...and want did you find?' The actress tapped a finger intrigued against her steering wheel.

'The usual.' Myks pursed her lips.

'Go on. There won't be anything I haven't heard before.'

'You know this and that about your latest love interest. Who you're dating now...it seems to be pretty ambiguous though...nobody seems to know if your gay or straight.'

Helena laughed loudly pushing her glasses on to her head. ' I don't get why that matters so much. Who needs labels. We are who we are. '

'Oh definitely, I completely agree .' Myka nodded. 'I know it's all trash. I never read the gossip mags. Never have and never will.'

'Accept for researching me of course.' Helena grinned and squeezed Myka's hand on her thigh.

'Yeh...of course ... accept for that. You seem to be a very popular lady .' Myka blushed wondering how she could possibly measure up to the beautiful woman sat next to her.

'Hmm maybe. It's all rubbish though. Every paper and mag claims I've said this that or the other and its never right. Last year I was apparently having an affair with Prince Harry. Really not true. ' The actress laughed her confirmation.

' Wow. That's a relief not sure how I'd live up to a prince! ' Myka grinned.

' Oh I don't know Myka Bering. You're doing pretty damn good.'

'Shush you give me too much credit. Anyway my point Miss Wells is that from what I have seen you do not come across much like your celebrity persona online.' Myka made air quotations to stress her point, she thought it was a very Claudia thing to do.

'I'm sorry to dissapoint. ' Helena tipped her head curiously .

' Oh no quite the opposite. I couldn't have wished you any better if I had dreamt you up myself.' The brunette felt a hot tinge hit her high cheeck bones again.

'Now I'm good, but I can't be that good surely.' The actress grinned cheekily at the museum curator.

'I guess I'll have to wait a little longer to find out if my full hypothesis is correct.' Myka squeezed the actresses leg again, double connotations minced in her words.

Helena gulped visibly and was about to regain her voice but before she was able to make a witty comeback the jeep suddenly jerked forward. It popped, spluttered and and died, smoke pouring from the radiator.

...

'Bollocks.' Helena sucked her thumb just before cracking her head against the car bonnet. Wincing with the pain the actress tried to keep her distress quiet under the museum curators unwavering gaze.

'Is it terminal? ' Myka sat on a nearby rock and watched Helena work beneath the bonnet of her broken down vehicle intently.

Seeing the actress in a white vest top smudged with oil , skin glistening with perspiration caused Myka to sigh audibly, her throat parched she felt like she was in some saucy mills and boon novel. The brunette touched her chest, her heart felt like it was having palpatations, the pretty museum curator had never been so attracted to another person in her life. Senses tingling Myka could swear she actually felt her pupils grow wider as she watched Helena crouch to grab a can of diet coke from the jeep trailer. As the can hissed Myka held her breatch watching Helena's throat as the actress drank down the cool drink. For the first time in her life she knew what all the girls at school fussed about when they watched those coke ads with the sweaty gardeners or work men. Myka shook her head trying to brush away the thoughts spilling into her mind , how had she denied her attraction to women for so long.

'Perhaps for me...but no darling I can fix her. She just needs a few little wires 're attached here and there.' Helena held out the can oblivious to the affect she was having on Myka's body. ' Do you want some ?'

The pretty museum curator couldn't utter a word, just shook her head and watched quietly as Helena hummed to herself back under the vehicle bonnet.

With her back on Myka the actress tried to deduce the look on the brunettes face she had just witnessed. For someone who a few days before had been so unsure of herself the museum curator was looking at her like a lioness stalking her prey. Helena grinned at the thought of Myka pouncing on her with that hungry look in her eye.

Completely distracted Helena slipped again. 'Bloody, bloody bollocks.' The actress grabbed her hand again as her thumb brushed against the hot engine. Under Myka's scrutiny the actress was fumbling over just the simplest mechanics.

'Sweetie. Can I help? Myka ran over and took the actresses injured hand in her own. ' I feel terrible just sat here doing nothing.'

Carefully Myka wrapped some towelling around the actresses palm before turning Helena's hand and kissing the soft part of her wrist.

' Uhhh...'Helena lost all power of speech as Myka's hot breath hit the sensitive patch of skin. 'Christ!' Helena pulled away, she was never going to get this fixed with Myka looking so ...so sexy. In the heat of the hot sunshine the museum curator had tied the bottom of her long t-shirt revealing a slither of skin along her belly, rolled up her jeans and tied her hair into a lose bun. Hot , dishevelled Myka was turning the actress into a fumbling wreck.

' You just sit back where you were... where I can't see you. I think that will be best.' Helena held the coke can to the side of her neck hoping to cool herself and calm her pulse.

Myka gave her best rejected look and sauntered back to her makeshift seat. It was probably best she was out the way any way, seeing Helena hold the cold can dripping against her bare skin was almost too much to bare.

' It's not that I don't want you my love.' Helena wrenched a tube out of the radiator. ' It's because I do that's the problem.'

'That makes no sense.' Myka rung her hands on the back of her hot neck.

'You ...looking all ... Like that ! I can't even undo a simple nut I'm so distracted.'

'Oh !' Realisation hit the museum curator and she felt more tingles deep in her belly. If only Helena knew what she was doing to her too.

'Tell me more about you darling.' Helena lay on the floor and went beneath the car this time. 'It seems terribly unfair you got to research me first.'

'Ok...what do you wana know?' Myka cocked her head.

'How about your family. Do you have any?...and if so tell me a little about them.'

'I have a mum, dad and sister. Pretty normal really. My Mum stays at home while Dad runs the local bookstore in the village I grew up in,...over in the states of course...hence the accent. My dad's kind of the reason why I do what I do. He brought me up reading historical novels, classic literature, I've always enjoyed learning about the past and historic figures rather than the latest celebrity icon...sorry no offence...'

'None taken.'

'...anyway my sister was the one to be up to date with pop culture. She was the the cool kid on the block and I was the nerd. Tracy, that's my sis, was always the one with hundreds of friends and she always without fail had a boyfriend. She's much prettier than me. More outgoing too. I was the only one who didn't go to the prom. Nobody asked me and there was no way I was going with out a date. Not even I am that thick skinned. '

Helena sat up and thoughtfully gazed at the beautiful woman crouched on a log a few metres away. ' You're bonkers. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you. I'd have invited you in an instant.'

Myka shook her head. ' You wouldn't have. I was invisible back then. Still am now really.'

The actress felt something tug at her heart, an invisible force between herself and Myka that pulled her powerlessly towards the brunette. Helena crouched on her knees at Myka's feet to make eye contact.

' I can see you perfectly.' Helena placed a hand on either of Myka's thighs. ' Definitely not invisible.' The actress pulled Myka forward and kissed the brunette's forehead. 'I don't want to ever hear you say that again.'

The museum curator didn't know how to react. Helena's utter sincerity was overwhelming.

' Do you understand ?' The actress searched Myka's green eyes for confirmation.

' Yes.' Myka could only whisper as she nodded her head.

'Good. Now that ridiculous notion is cleared up. Let me see if I can get us home.' The actress returned to her work. Helena desperately longed to hold Myka, she wanted to show the brunette just how beautiful she was... Hang on ...home ? Had she really just said that. For the first time in years the actress felt like she had somewhere to go to. Her home though she realised wasn't a building or a place. It was Myka Bering.


	13. Wild in the country

After an hour and a half longer of spanner wrenching and pipe cutting finally the jeep showed signs of life .

' Ok try it now.' Helena tapped the bumper and signalled for Myka to turn the key in the ignition.

With out a fault the vehicle engine turned over and revved into life. Helena made a silent Woop and climbed into the passenger seat.

'High five !' Myka held up her hand for a tentative slap from the actress. ' I can't believe you did it ... Note to self I definitely don't need a man for future car problems.' Myka slapped the wheel genuinely impressed.

'I should think not.' Helena kicked back in her seat and put her boots up on the dash. 'Drive on darling I'll tell you when the turn off comes up. '

'Me? You're going to let me drive her ?'

'Of course...unless you don't want to ?' Helena grinned.

' No,no, I do. I really...reeeally do but what if I do something wrong and break it ? ' The brunette bit her lip.

' Then I'll fix her back up. However I am confident nothing is going to go wrong.'

The museum curator chewed on her lip remembering when her long term ex let her drive his Chevrolet . She hadn't been used to the gears and had driven it straight back in a water hydrant. He had been so furious they had completely missed her sister's engagement party and he hadn't spoken to her for a week.

'Sweetie. Actually...maybe I shouldn't . I'm not so used to manual driving.'

'Don't be a baby.' Helena pouted. 'Here...put your hand there and I'll move the gears for you at first . You'll hear it when you need to press the clutch, just listen to the engine. She's a beauty. She'll be nice I promise.' Helena winked her eye.

Pushing her hair out of her face Myka concentrated and pushed her foot on the accelerator . Sure enough she could hear the need for second gear. With Helena's warm palm on the top of her hand she allowed herself to be guided into position. Within minutes she had the knack and they were speeding along the country road at 60mph.

Helena laughed out loud. ' Is this what you call not used to it?! ' The actress shouted above the wind rushing through the open top. ' I'll make a boy racer out of you yet.'

' Correction. Girl racer Wells!' Myka hit the gas pedal and for the first time in a long while she really felt free. Soaring like a bird on the open road with the beautiful Helena at her side the museum curator wondered if she had actually ever been so happy. After a mental pause the brunette decided she hadn't.

'Ooh darling make the left coming up ahead.' The actress pointed to a half hidden driveway shrouded is sycamore branches.

Turning off sharply and expertly off of the road Myka guided the jeep through the narrow pillars of the hanging wooden gate . With dusk approaching dozens of nats flew about the air along the long driveway. The brunette jerked the wheel from side to side as the old motor lurched from one edge to the other on the uneven gravel. Branches closing in on either side Myka could see the actress wasn't exaggerating when she said she had left the house to its own devices. If the building was anything like the front drive it would be in desperate need for some tender love and care.

' Just keep going past the stream here, we're almost there. You can always tell when it's coming up, it's when you feel you should be turning around because you think you must have gone the wrong way.' The gleam in Helena's voice was dissipating as she realised what exactly she was doing. She hadn't been back to the house since the funerals almost nine years ago.

'You weren't kidding when you said it was in the country were you. ' Myka sprayed the dust covered windscreen the just as she hit the wipers a huge red brick cottage style mansion came into view. Breaking abruptly the museum curator sat forward open mouthed. ' This is where you grew up ? Helena it's practically a castle !'

'It's old money. Been in the family for years. ' The actress shrugged her shoulders her fingers rubbing nervously against her chin.

' It's magnificent. It must be 16th century.' Myka looked questioningly.

' You really do know your history. 1558 to be precise. The original plans and building manifests are stored amongst the archiving in the library. '

'You have a library?' Myka gawped. ' This is like my dream home.'

'It is ? ' Helena let her imagination run away with her as she thought of her and Myka renovating the old house together. Too soon Wells...too soon, the actress chastised her presumptuous mind.

'My God yes. Helena you have a beautiful piece of history here. You shouldn't let it go to ruin...we could fix...I...mean you could fix this up. It would look spectacular.' Myka could of kicked herself forgetting the reason why Helena had left the place be. ' Jeez. Please ignore the psycho historian in me. You had your reasons...and they seem very good reasons. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that just now.' The museum curator back tracked careful not to pressure the actress in to revealing more than she wished.

'It's quite alright ...and you are absolutely correct. I shouldn't have left it so long. It shames my family legacy. It was just so hard to return ...and alone...there's just so much to be done. I don't think even HG Wells could handle it.' The actress felt a tightening in her chest. Being back was hitting her harder than she thought it would. Suddenly she felt the lump in her throat dissapear as Myka took her hand comfortingly. The feeling of the brunettes thumb running along her palm was enough steady her hammering heart.

'I completely understand. It must have been very hard for you. You must have been young when it happened. '

Helena nodded and pulled Myka's hand to her lips as she took a breath. ' It was. Perhaps I've just been waiting to meet the right historian to help me put things right.' The actress smiled sweetly hoping her statement was not too forward.

' I think you could definitely do with an experts help in historic building restoration.' Myka beamed.

'Oh? Do you know of anybody good in the field? '

'I do as a matter of fact , but I'll have to get her to check her schedule. I believe she may have just started dating a very well known actress. ' Myka's eyes sparkled as she faced the raven head.

'May have ?!' Helena looked mock outraged. ' Most definitely have I think you mean. '

Myka nodded. She hadn't wanted to appear too eager but she was very pleased with the actresses reply. 'I think I could make the time for someone a beautiful as you.'

'Careful that actress might get jealous.'

'You're crazy. ' Myka swung her legs out of the jeep and hopped outside into the warm setting sunshine. 'Shit.' The brunette clamped a hand to the side of her face . Helena's car had gotten filthy. ' I'm really sorry , I'll pay for it to be cleaned.'

'What? ' Helena stood next to Myka dumbfounded.

'The mud ! Look at it. I've got it all up the sides.' The museum curator scrubbed at the wing mirror nearest her.

'Hey. Leave it.' The actress pulled Myka gently back. ' It's a jeep. It's meant to get dirty.' Helena pressed her lips against the back of Myka's neck.

The brunette remembered another incident of many with her ex, Sam's car. She had taken it to the beach for the day with her young nephew and Sam had flipped out seeing all the dust coating the paintwork. Apparently even the finest grains would scratch when it washed off.

Myka sighed content in Helena's arms. The actress was the complete opposite from what she had ever known of a partner.

' Do you know what ?' The actress whispered into the brunettes ear with the best 'fuck me voice' she could muster.

'What ? ' Myka could have melted as Helena's warm breath hit the soft hairs on the back of her neck. Leaning harder back into the actress the museum curator became acutely aware of Helena's hands moving from her waist to her hips. Myka closed her eyes and imagined the white oil stained vest as she felt Helena's chest press against her back.

' I've not been able to keep my eyes off of you all day .' Helena let her tongue brush lightly over the museum curator's tanned skin.

Myka felt literally hot under the collar.

'You are an incredible creature Myka Bering.' Helena let her right hand slide down the brunette's thigh. It was a dangerous position to let herself get into but she couldn't resist. She wanted more and in that moment her desire was winning over her mind.

'Now I know you really are crazy...I..' Myka choked mid sentence as the actress let her left hand slip neatly down other thigh. Helena was pulling her in and filling her senses.

'Crazy for you maybe.' Helena let her fingertips rest on Myka's belt buckle. She was so tempted to slip the loose leather strap through the clasp, it would be so easy from where she was to free the buckle and unhook the brunette's jeans button.

'Helena.' Myka could feel the actress begin to lose her self restraint. Suddenly in a an instinctive second of pure panic the museum curator let her hands fly to the actress's causing them to stop their downward journey. Myka paused, what was she doing, she didn't want to stop , she wanted to feel the other woman.

Myka relinquished her grip a little and Helena flicked the belt through it's first loop. The smell of Myka's perfume and the heat of the sun shining on their backs was sending them both into overdrive

The museum curator let her head fall back onto Helena's shoulder. She wanted this , she was ready . Feeling Helena unhook her belt fully Myka felt a delicious tingle deep inside.

Helena groaned feeling Myka relax even more, she was giving herself over to her. The actress unthreaded the historians belt and let her fingers slip below the brunette's waistline. Myka's body went tense.

Just as she was about to hand herself over to Helena completely the museum curator saw an image of Sam back behind her closed eyes. Why was he haunting her like this today? They had been over for years, surely she was at last over it all by now.

'Are you ok darling ?' Helena let her hands move back up to Myka's waist.

' Yes...Yes..please..I want this, I really do.' Myka spoke urgently desperate to get her body back in tune with Helena's but it was too late, all she could imagine was the last time her and Sam attempted to be intimate.

_It had been a Friday night and she had got home extra early to surprise her boyfriend. She had cooked a meal for two from scratch, bought new underwear and night dress, she dressed up in the heels Sam liked best and waited with a glass of champagne to hand over to her man as he walked through the door. The keys had rattled in the lock, quickly she checked her makeup and hair before strutting over to her boyfriend as he walked through their apartment door._

_She remember undoing her long black satin night gown and revealing the hidden leather straps beneath. She walked straight to her boyfriend lips parted and drink in hand. Grabbing his tie she held the glass to his lips and ordered him to drink._

_' Bunny what are you doing ? ' He had stared at her like she was a stranger._

_Myka had looked at him playfully at first. This was part of the game right ? He had said he wanted the spark back, hadn't he said this was what he wanted ?_

_' I'm telling you to drink your fucking drink.' Myka stamped her foot down hard and pulled the tie tighter._

_' Seriously Mykes I've had a very long fucking day. I just wana beer and the couch.'_

_The museum curator remembers the flash of confusion in her mind. Sam said he wanted her to be spontaneous. He wanted her to take charge. He wanted the bloody leather that was making her legs itch. He had to be kidding, she had tried again, this time slapping the riding crop he bought her against her leg. It had hurt more than she thought it would._

_' Sam get back here .' Myka had tried again and found only laughter in response as Sam realised what she was doing._

_'Stop it now bunny your embarrassing yourself. Now I'm just gona grab that beer and put the game on ...why don't you go take that shit off.'_

_Feeling like she had just been stung in the heart Myka remembered the choked feeling in her throat, tears rolling uncontrollably down her embarrassed cheeks._

_'You told me to do this ! ' She had blurted out in a half sob._

_'I was pissed ! When I said this is what I wanted...Bunny...I didn't mean with you. You look ridiculous . _'

Myka tensed back against Helena again and held a hand to her forehead she suddenly felt a little faint. She had felt like an idiot. She packed her things and left Sam that very night, he didn't go after her and that was the last time she had attempted sex since...apart from that one drunken fumble she couldn't even remember.

'Myka darling, are you entirely sure about this ?' Helena was not a psychologist but she could have sensed a mile off something was wrong with the beautiful brunette. The actress turned the museum curator in her arms and looked into glassy emerald eyes.

' I'm so sorry Myka. I honestly thought my advances were wanted . Please accept my profuse apologies. I'm an idiot. I said I wanted to wait then the next day I'm all over you again. ' Helena could feel her hand on Myka's back shake slightly, she so wanted to do the right thing, she felt like an idiot for letting her senses run away with her.

Myka snapped out of her memory and looked into the coal black eyes boring into her. Why had she frozen. Now she was going to like and idiot all over the again.

'Myka? Speak to me ? Please don't tell me I've just fucked things up. I couldn't bare it.' Helena worried her bottom lip.

'No. No. Sweetie. My God . It's me it's all me. You're wonderful. I'm just not good at this. ' Myka let her hands drop to her side defeated. ' I'm not good enough for some one like you.' The brunette let her forehead rest against Helena's chest. ' I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you think I'm anything than what I am. '

'What on earth are you talking about sweetheart?' Helena was befuddled she didn't know what to say that would be right.

'People like you don't fall for people like me. Not really. You need someone who will match your perfection…your beauty. Some one who will…I don't know…satisfy you properly….some one who knows what the hell they are doing.' Myka tried to pull away but found the actresses hands held her fast.

' Myka what is causing this ? Why do you put yourself down so. Can't you see how much I want you?' Helena forced green eyes to look into her own. 'I may be many things Myka Bering but I am no mind reader. I implore you to speak to me. Please.'

Seeing the actresses distress Myka relaxed and allowed Helena to lead her to the nearby river. Sat at the waterside Myka gave in to her fears and retold her memories to an intently listening actress.

...

'Clearly he had mental issues to have been able to turn you away in leather.' Helena grinned. ' I'd pay my entire fortune to see you and be greeted like that.'

Myka playfully slapped away the actress her heart feeling lighter for revealing her secret . She had never told anyone about the final incident with Sam before. It had felt so degrading , but relinquishing her old memory to Helena suddenly things didn't seem so bad after all.

' That's just silly. You don't always have to be so nice you know.'

'Nice ?' Helena smiled slyly. 'Not sure I'm that right now.' The actress closed her eyes. ' No definitely very dirty and sordid.'

'Helena!' Myka threw a scatter of grass at the raven head.

' Yes darling ?' The actress hummed.

'Stop imagining it.'

'Why ?'

'I don't know ... Just because.' The brunette smiled playfully. How was it that Helena could make her feel like this. Ten minutes ago she felt like crap and Helena changed all of that in an instant. The actress made her feel attractive, my God the way she looked at her, it couldn't be faked , could it ?

' I'm afraid that's a terrible reason and I will not take the image of you out of my mind. ' Helena took Myka's hand and kissed her knuckles. 'He had serious issues Myka. I doubt any one will ever make someone like that happy. How he behaved was inexcusable. In fact if I ever meet the guy I'm probably going to have to knock him out... But one thing I will say. I truly believe everything happens for a reason, and who knows , perhaps if he hadn't been such a ass hole, I may not be Sat here with you now. '

Myka cocked her head thoughtfully. Helena was right. It had taken Sam's humiliation to finally make her leave him. The brunette shuddered at the thought of still being trapped in her old relationship.

' I never thought of it like that.' Myka pursed her lips. 'If that's the case then ….and I never thought I would say this. I would go through it all over again to be here now with you if I had to.'

Helena leaned forward and kissed Myka sweetly on her soft pink lips. ' You're a very sexy woman Myka Bering. I wish I could put you in my head and you could see exactly what you do to me.'

Myka touched the tingling part of her lips where Helena had just been. 'Kiss me again.'

'You don't have to ask me twice.' The actress pushed Myka back into the long soft grass and gently lent down to take her lips back in her own.

Feeling the length of the actresses body pressed against hers Myka's mind was back with entirely Helena just as it should be.

'Is this ok? ' The actress let her body rest even heavier onto Myka's as she held the brunettes cheek in her hand.

'Very ok.' The breath caught in the back of the museum curators throat.

' You make it very hard to be chilvarous do you know that ?' Helena's eyes lit up with a silent laughter.

'I don't know, I think you're doing a pretty good job.'

Helena kissed the brunette again, tongues entwined and lips pressed together until they needed to break for oxygen.

The actress sat up, this time her turn to straddle Myka. Leaning back Helena took the undone leather belt around Myka's waist in her hands and carefully buckled it back up.

'What are you doing ?' The brunette spoke breathlessly through hazey eyes. 'I want this. A lot.' Myka gripped hold of the raven head's thighs tightly.

Helena knew the brunette should have a breather. She wasn't a mind reader but she did know women. Leaning back down her knees clamped around Myka she spoke close to the brunette's ear. 'We've got all night darling...and what is it they ...say good things come to those that wait.'


	14. Sleep Over

'Do you have a key?' Myka looked up at the old wooden front door to Helena's stately home.

'Uh…huh…it's around here somewhere.' Helena's voice was muffled in the depths of an old shed. 'Ah aha! Got it.' The actress climbed out of the rubble covered in cobwebs.

Myka giggled and carefully picked the light grey cotton like material out of Helena's jet black hair. 'You look so cute all covered in spiders.' The brunette sarcastically remarked shivering at the thought of spotting one of the eight legged creatures.

'What have you got against spiders?' Helena laughed brushing herself down.

'They're just so creepy and icky.' Myka felt a tickle and checked the back of her hands.

'You're too cute Bering.' The actress smiled at the brunette's terrified face while she pushed the key into the old lock and opened her old family homes door.

Creaking, the heavy wooden barrier swung on its hinges allowing the two women a good view of the hallway and dining room, with white dust sheets strewn around, the house looked almost clinical.

'I'm sorry it's a little cold.' Helena opened a cupboard to their right and disappeared inside. A few seconds later the house clicked into life as the boiler started and began the slow process of heating up the house.

'What are you doing?' Helena snuck up behind Myka currently peaking beneath a sheet and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

'Christ. You scared me.' The brunette leaned into Helena's warmth and held a hand to her thumping chest. 'I was looking at this handsome piano. It's been beautifully built. The carvings they are so unusual.' Myka pulled back the corner of the sheet again and pointed to an intricate maze of stars and planets.

'It's one of kind , you won't find another like it.' Helena watched Myka's gleeful eyes as she took in her surroundings.

'It's so unusual, where is it from?'

Helena rested her chin on Myka's shoulder from behind. ' I made it.'

'You what?'

'I made it.' The actress stood back and smiled shyly.

'It's stunning.' Myka whipped off the rest of the cover. 'Absolutely stunning.' The brunette turned to face the actress.

'There really is more to you than meets the eye isn't there.' The museum curator brushed Helena's now dusty hair off of her forehead and out of her eyes.

The actress shrugged a little unsure how she should respond. ' I would hate to be an open book.'

'You are so far from that! The first thing I thought was how dark and mysterious you are…. it's very sexy. That brain of yours! It can do so much though.' Myka brushed the pads of her fingertips along Helena's temples. ' I love your mind. You must be very intelligent.'

'Stop darling you will make me blush.'

'I mean it. You're smarter than the average smart person. What made you become an actress? I mean you could do anything.' Myka let go of Helena to study the musical instrument more closely.

'My parents always liked theatre. I guess they just wanted me to be their own little star.'

'Well you certainly became that, maybe not 'little' though! You're world famous.' Myka looked under the piano and found solid bronze pedals.

'Truthfully…. I always wanted to be an inventor or explorer. I used to write adventure story after adventure story in-between acting classes, in waiting rooms, sneakily under the dining room table, whenever I could I would escape to a fantasy world more daring that my own.' Helena copied Myka's earlier moves and touched her fingertips to the carvings along the side of the piano. ' I made this for my brother. He loved music…music and star gazing. I used to write him stories about us travelling to the stars in a rocket I built in our cellar.'

'Lucky brother. My sister pretty much never bothered with me. Where is your brother now and more importantly why has he left your beautiful gift here to gather dust?' Myka hit a key and the sound rung around the almost empty room.

Helena sat on the piano stool, the heat of the day and high emotions were now beginning to take its toll. ' He died...they all died together. It was a car accident nearby.'

'My God ….. Helena i am so sorry. I would never have brought attention to this if I had realised. Let me cover it again. I'm so nosey I should learn to keep my mouth shut.'

'Wait.' Helena stopped the sheet from being pulled up and over the instrument. 'Don't be sorry. It's nice to remember the good things. I've shut it out for so long.' Helena looked up to the ceiling. She could still see the spot where her and her brother Charles and thrown a fire cracker next to the light shade. 'I immersed myself in work, really became HG Wells. It's so easy to lose yourself in the limelight. It's like although I was on display to the world my true life and identity were hidden a…. I haven't turned around since. Well until now. Thanks to you Myka Bering. '

'I don't know what to say accept give my sincere apologies. I'm sorry for suggesting you bring me here...I hadn't realised. ' Myka looked to the floor.

'No darling. You misunderstand. I'm happy to be back. You deserve thanks and praise not apologies. I should have come back home a long time ago. I had forgotten the happy memories, when really this house is filled with them.' Helena held out her hand for the brunette and pulled her down to sit on her lap. 'I knew you were something special and you really are. '

'Me. No. You. Definitely .' Myka leaned in for a kiss.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotion Helena looked away to hide a stray tear. ' Bloody countryside setting off my hayfever.' The actress looked to the ceiling hoping to dry her eyes. 'Right.' She had to move, change the subject, and get back to being jolly. 'Shall we decide where to camp down for the night, without electricity it'll get dark quicker than you think out here.'

...

After a quick selection of the best bottle of vintage red wine from the cellar Helena grabbed an old box of candles from the pantry and guided Myka towards her old room.

'This is where is spent my days as child.' Helena pushed open the oak door and revealed a Victorian style room. The furniture was all rich browns, a colourful patchwork mattress covering the four post bed . On the far wall there's shelves piled high with books, on the wall to the left not a bit of paint can be seen through the numerous of drawings and diagrams pinned above a large desk.

Myka wandered around the edges of the room taking in every detail. Strewn across an ottoman at the end of the high bed lay half a dozen journals with homemade front covers. The historian read the labels, ' What a girl needs for Time Travel', 'Charles and the Ugly Martian' , 'Fight for Freedom a Tale Amongst the Stars.' Myka opened a few pages and run her fingertips over the young loopy handwriting.

'Oh no. I didn't know they were out.' Helena lit a candle and poured the wine into two Crystal glasses.

' How old were you when wrote this ?' Myks furrowed her brow as she scanned through a couple of pages.

'Those…. probably about eleven. I had a vivid imagination. My mother was always telling me to get my head out of the clouds...but when Charles and I got together. Well. There was no stopping us. One day I actually convinced us both that we had gone back in time by a whole week.' Helena laughed lightly and offered a drink to the brunette.

'Cheers.' Silently both women took a sip of the rich liquid gazing over the rims of their glass at the other.

'This has been a breath taking day Helena. Thank you so much. '

'Thank you for accompanying me. ' Helena tilted her glass in Myka's direction.

In the silence of the vast house in the middle of the open countryside you could have heard a pin drop as the women sat on the edge of the bed in a companiable silence. Myka quickly polished of her drink hoping the actress couldn't hear how hard her heart was beating.

Pouring out another glass of red, Helena closed her eyes as she faced away from Myka. How was she going to get through another night of this? In the glow of the soft candle light Myka Bering lit up the room. Helena took a gulp of the fresh wine and handed another back to the brunette.

' We should probably try getting some sleep at some point soon.' Helena casually looked at her watch. 'I don't have much here. ' The actress pulled open a drawer and grabbed some of her old work shirts. ' This is probably the best I have to sleep in.'

'Anything will be fine.' Myka blushed the alcohol starting to make her legs tingle.

The actress passed over the shirt turned around and began to undo her jeans. Myka gasped as she realised Helena was not leaving the room to get ready for bed.

Jeans down Helena smiled to herself; she could practically feel the heat of Myka's eyes on her back as they bore into her. Purposefully slow the actress dragged her vest top over her hips and up her body.

Myka couldn't believe her eyes. Helena was almost naked in front of her. The actress had a perfectly toned petite body… suddenly the raven haired woman dropped the vest top and unhooked her bra , without realising Myka inadvertently leaned forward trying to see more in the mirror. Helena reached out for the plain white baggy shirt, slipped it over head and Myka's trance was broken.

'There that'll do I suppose don't you think ?' The actress turned playfully posing for the historian who could only gulp a nod in reply. Helena looked beautiful. So natural and crisp in the plain shirt and midnight hair cascading around her shoulders.

The actress smiled, she could see the affect she was having on the museum curator. 'Excuse me a moment. I shall make my leave for a few minutes while you get ready yourself.'

Helena exited the bedroom and slumped back against the door her heart racing.

Biting her lip, quickly Myka changed and got beneath the duvet of the four post bed. Cradling her half glass of wine Myka snuggled back against the fresh pillows Helena had piled up along the head board.

Gently the actress tapped on the door and carefully entered keeping her eyes to the ground should she need to protect Myka's modesty.

' I'm all done.' Myka grinned finishing the last drop of delicious red liquid.

' So.' Helena swung an arm and finished off her own wine. A little nervously the actress placed her glass on the side and knelt on the floor by the museum curator. 'Thank you again for making me come here.'

'You did it Helena. I didn't even know we were coming here. ' Myka smiled sweetly.

' Yes but you inspired me. 'The actress ran her hand along the historians duvet covered thigh.

' I'm so pleased you did, today has been lovely.'

'You're turn next though darling. I think it's only fair I get to visit the life of Myka Bering.' Helena smiled as she saw Myka's eyes light up.

'I would love that. The only thing is if you want to see where i grew up we might have to go for a week. Can't really pop to the US and back in a day. '

'This plan is getting better and better.' Helena squeezed the historian's hand and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Pulling a blanket from her left Helena lay down onto the hard floorboards. The three pillows weren't going to be much use, the cold floors was seeping into Helena's back within seconds.

'Sweetie. You really don't have to sleep down there.' Myka leaned over the bed and peered down at the actress. 'There's plenty of room in here.'

Helena contemplated saying yes.

'Darling I fear I shall not be able to control myself within such close proximity. It's safer I stay down here. '

'What if like living dangerously? ' Myka grinned as Helena's eyes flew back open.

The actresses reminded herself of earlier and pinned herself on the ground. ' Don't tempt me darling. '

Myka lay back her chest thudding. Helena was so thoughtful but the historian still felt torn whether to leave the other woman where she was or drag her into the bed.

The museum curator turned onto her side and ran her hand under the pillow.

' Helena ?'

The actress hummed her acknowledgement.

' What the heck is this long thing?' Myka held up a 12inch smooth of object.

'Sorry darling I forgot that was there.' Helena spoke nonchalantly while Myka blushed bright red.

Helena sat up and spotted the historians tinted cheeks. 'Myka Bering you saucy minx. It's not what you're thinking. It's my attempt at a sonic screwdriver. Just press the end and you will see. '

Myka turned the object in her hands and pressed a notch on the end. Sure enough the opposite end sprung into live and four more prongs appeared.

'What the hell is a sonic screwdriver?' Myka looked perturbed at the object.

Helena let herself fall back to the floor with a thud. 'Darling. I really am going to have to educate you in the ways of time travel aren't I?'

'This has something to do with time travel?' The historian placed the strange toy on the side.

'Of course, nobody can travel through space and time without one. It's your best friend and most handy tool.' Helena grinned up at Myka's confused face.

'You know how I said you were extraordinarily intelligent….I'm wondering if crazy is more appropriate.' Myka threw a pillow down at Helena's smug face.

Both laughing, unbeknownst to the other the women settled into the same position. Lying on their backs they held both hands to their chests listening to the rhythm thundering beneath their rib cages. After 15 minutes of silence, darkness falling around them, Myka and Helena lay stoic, their eyes wide open, ears honed in and listening the chaste breaths of the other.

Myka was the first to break the silence. 'Helena?'

'Yes darling?'

'Are you still awake?'

'Well if I'm not I'm very impressed with the conversation I'm holding.'

The historian rolled her eyes.

Helena sat up looking towards the bed. In the new darkened lighting she could just make out Myka's form. 'I'm sorry darling. Yes I am awake. Is everything ok?'

'I uhhh… Yes.' Myka paused. Another minute of silence ensued. Helena was about to lie down when the brunette spoke agan.

'Don't.'

'Don't what?' Helena rubbed her brow confused.

Myka held her breath hoping she would not be denied. She understood why Helena was wary after her episode earlier but she wanted to be close to the actress more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She was going to take the plunge.

'Don't lie back down. I want you here with me ….Please.'


	15. Restraints gone

Hi guys...sorry for the long pauses between these now...work is nuts! Anyway this little note is just to say in case any of you mind...which i'm sure you won't...but anyway here's your warning ...compared to the last chapters this is a little saucy. See i knew you wouldn't mind...I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The silence between the two women was deafening. Helena rose to her knees and paused suddenly realising that not only was she concerned for the brunette she was actually quite nervous herself. The intense emotions she had been feeling over the last few days were nothing like anything she had ever felt before. A new feeling she was so scared of losing, she was terrified she would mess up.

After another couple of minutes of silence Myka turned onto her side. Why didn't Helena say anything? If she didn't want to join her she could at least say so. Feeling a little disheartened the brunette turned her back on the actress and rolled onto her side.

Still crouching Helena could hear the historian move away. Mentally the actress kicked herself. What was she doing? She was messing up right now through trying not to mess up!

'Myka?'

Helena stood letting the light blanket across her legs fall to the floor and carefully lifted the summer weight duvet from the edge of the bed and climbed in. Gently lying down onto her side the actress wrapped a long slender arm around the museum curator's slim, toned waist and pulled the younger woman close into her body. Instantly Myka relaxed letting out a small sigh of relief.

'Is this ok?' Helena pushed the mass of curls away and kissed the back of Myka's neck.

'Mmm. Very ok.' The brunette leant back even further their close proximity and the scent of Helena was intoxicating.

'You don't know how much I have been looking forward to this moment.' Helena leant on her elbow and rested her chin on Myka. 'Not...I mean in a sordid, disgusting way of course...' Helena grinned ..' Although that has been on my mind too... but anyway ...I have distracted myself...I mean I have looked forward to just being able to hold you like this. Have you close to my heart.'

Myka shifts beneath Helena's arm and turned to face the raven haired beauty. Now they were closer the historian could make out the features on the actresses porcelain skin through the blanket of night.

'I know exactly what you mean.' Myka felt her breath hitch and became aware of how quickly her chest was beginning to rise and fall. '...about the sordid stuff too.' Myka grinned when she saw Helena's eyebrows both rise in shock.

'Have you now?' The actress couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face.

'How could I not...have you seen yourself! You're gorgeous...in fact you are even statistically beautiful. When I googled you, you came up top on the list of the 100 most desired and beautiful women in the world for FHM magazine or something.'

'In the world? Wow , I think I need to put that on my CV.' Helena could feel herself blush. Nobody had ever made her feel like jelly like Myka Bering did.

'I'm an incredibly lucky woman right now.' Myka leant forward and left a chaste kiss on the actresses lips.

'I'm the lucky one Myka. You don't know how long I've been looking for you...I was beginning to think my one didn't exist.' Helena let her forehead rest against the brunette's.

Breath mingling the heat between them rose. Myka was sure if she stood back she would see steam literally rising from them both.

'I want to be yours Helena.' Myka's voice was practically a whisper.

'I want you be mine too. But the question is will you have me?' Helena replied equally as breathless.

' Nothing would make me happier.' Myka pulled Helena closer and hungrily kissed the actresses soft mouth.

Legs entwined and bodies pushed up together neither women could deny the invisible force that was surrounding them. It was inevitable….. they were inevitable. Feeling choked with emotion Helena had to lean back for air.

'Helena?' Myka looked into coal black eyes with her pupil dilated green.

'Yes darling.'

'I want you...right now.' Myka's voice was husky as she struggled to make her thoughts vocal.

'So that's your 'fuck me' voice is it?' The actress smiled letting her hand slide beneath Myka's shirt to the brunette's bare waist.

'It is.' The historian confirmed.

'It's an excellent secret weapon but now I fear that it has shattered my shield of restraint anything that happens now...I will have to blame you entirely for.' Helena shifted slightly down the bed and kissed the historian's bare neck.

'I understand completely. I except full responsibility….' Myka's breath caught in the back of her throat as Helena pushed the shirt away from her shoulder and kissed sensitive bare skin.

'That is good to hear because the Gods couldn't stop this from happening now.' Helena undid Myka's top shirt button and kissed a little lower the brunette's modesty still protected.

Wriggling in a tangle of sheets the historian did her best to control her body as subconsciously she kept leaning in to Helena's touch, her toes twisting into a delicious anticipation around the duvet. The actresses cool breath along the centre of her upper chest was sending tantalising shivers through her belly and beneath. She had barely been touched but already she was on fire.

Tenderly Helena undid two more pearly white buttons when Myka's hand landed on her own.

'Wait. I …' The historian was struck with a pang of self-conscious angst. She wanted to carry on but…what to say…what should she do… ' I'm not ..uh…I'm not as good at this as you.' Myka mentally kicked herself…what the hell did that mean.

The actress sat back and straddled Myka's writhing body. Everything about the brunette's body language was urging her to continue but there was something still holding the beautiful woman back.

'Too fast?' Helena sucked on her bottom lip seductively.

'No…no..God please don't stop. Maybe just leave my shirt on?' Myka could feel herself cringe at her pathetic response.

Helena furrowed her brow and the penny dropped. The pretty brunette had absolutely no reason to be self-conscious but Helena understood the nature women.

'I see.' Helena practically purred.

'I think you would rather I did this first …yes?' Helena leant forward to the bedside table and with a flick of her wrist she struck the match on the side and lit the nearby candle. Positioning herself back on Myka's lap she undid her almost identical shirt buttons one by one until both sides hung lose, the white material framing her taught , toned stomach.

Myka gulped as she watched the flickering shadows of the candle dance across Helena's bare belly. It felt like a dream, things like this just never happened to her.

Easing herself forward Helena placed her hands either side of Myka's head and leaned down for a soft sensual kiss.

The brunette watched half choked, as Helena came towards her the shirt fell allowing her a brief glimpse of the actress's pert breasts, although her sneak preview was quickly stolen as Helena's lips took her own.

Helena pulled back hovering above Myka. 'Put your hands on my waist darling.'

The brunette immediately did as she was told, Helena's skin was smooth and warm beneath her hands.

'Touch me Myka.' Helena whispered as she closed her eyes. Every bit the historian touched was sending delicious tingles around her body.

Slowly at first Myka let her hands drag up the actresses body. With every move she made Helena moaned encouraging her to continue her exploration. Confidence building, the brunette's instinct began to take over and the pretty museum curator let her palms run directly up the actresses body and push what remain of the shirt off of Helena's shoulders.

Myka held her breath the entire time. Seeing the whole of the actress was like heaven, the first glance of Helena's perfect skin and soft pink nipples was surely going to branded in her mind for eternity.

'Fuck you are hot.' Myka let a smile spread across her face.

'Thank you darling.' Helena let herself rest her full body weight onto the historian as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

Lying side by side, bodies entwined and Helena just in her lace knickers Myka knew to be satisfied she had to be closer to the other women. She needed to feel the porcelain skin against her own.

Myka kissed the actress this time urgency in her movements. Her heart winning over her nervous mind she couldn't hold back what her body was screaming at her to do. In one swift movement the museum curator had Helena on her back with her long legs either side of the actresses waist.

Slightly thrown off kilter Helena enjoyed the control being literally whipped from beneath her. Looking up into Myka's eyes she could see something new, no something that she had started to see the night before in the hotel. A fire, a delicious, hungry, emerald fire.

With deft fingers Myka had her shirt on the floor in a second, before Helena even had time to process the vision of the perfect body she was seeing Myka was on her kissing her belly, curly hair spread across her taught waist. With a seductive speed Myka let her lips explore and devour every freckle across the actresses skin, stopping just below Helena's pert mounds.

'Christ don't stop.' Lost in a stupor Helena pushed her body towards Myka's soft lips.

The historian didn't need to be asked twice as she cupped Helena's breasts in her hands she allowed her tongue and lips to do the rest of the work. Never in her life had she ever wanted to please a lover so badly. Every whimper and sigh from the actress set her pulse racing.

Helena let the historian tease and play with her until she could take no more…her body needed something else. She had to have Myka.

The actress gently let her hand fall to the side of the brunette's face and guided her back up her body to her lips. Lost in another deep moan filled kiss Helena let her hands run the length of the historian's back and down Myka's firm thighs.

Myka kept kissing the actress aware of Helena's new advances. She was not going to stop her, she wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

Helena let one hand fall between Myka's legs and let her fingers rest on the brunette's knicker line asking for silent permission.

The brunette pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against the actresses her eyes shut in a euphoria she had never experienced before.

Myka nodded and quickly pecked a feather light kiss onto Helena's lips as she thrust forward letting the actress know exactly what she wanted.

This time it was Helena's turn to hold her breath as she pushed Myka's panties aside and let her fingers find that magic spot.

Instantly Myka's body went taught and she gripped her lover tighter. Her body was so sensitive every slight touch made her feel like she might be pushed over the edge.

'You feel amazing.' Helena whispered seductively into Myka's ear at the side of her face.

'I want to touch you too.' Myka looked back into black eyes.

'You thought you needed to ask?' Helena let a playful smile form in corners of her mouth.

Myka grinned and using what strength she had left in her body she pushed herself up with one arm and let her other hand travel a similar route to Helena's. The brunette could feel her heart hammering against her rib cage as the actress raised her hips to allow Myka to push the soft black lace down.

As if they had already done it before Myka found Helena's sensitive spot in seconds and before either knew what was happening they fell into a hypnotic rhythm pushing and thrusting against each other. Breaths ragged they let their foreheads fall back against each other, perspiration now lining their brows.

' I want more.' Myka encouraged Helena to advance to the final stage her words broken with her breathlessness.

The actress complied without hesitation and sent Myka into another pleasurable oblivion.

As soon as she could get a semblance of thought back Myka mimicked the actions of her lover beneath and was rewarded with a loud moan from the raven haired woman.

In tune and in perfect time with each other the two women felt the rush of being connected in every way possible. Soon the unstoppable forced washed across them both in perfect synchronicity as they fell beyond oblivion and into a perfect ecstasy that had their bodies quiver to a stop.

Myka slumped down onto the actress exhausted, their hearts still beating in time.

'That was incredible.' The brunette rested her head on the actresses chest.

'Helena?' Myka looked up into the actresses coal eyes.

The historian felt a little unsettled by Helena's silence and began to move but found herself held down by the actress.

Helena tilted Myka's chin so she could see the pools of green once more. The actresses heart lost rhythm with Myka's as it began to race ahead. Helena was sure she could feel her palms start to sweat, she was about to do something she had never done before.

'Sweetie? Are you ok?' Myka now a little concerned reached up to stroke the actresses cheek.

Helena struggled to find the words….It was no good, if she didn't say it now her chest was going to burst.

'I love you Myka.' The actress closed her eyes and let relief wash through her. She had said it. She had felt it the instant their eyes had met on the red carpet. She had wanted to say it but was scared of it being too early in their relationship…but now she had done it. There was nothing she could do now accept await Myka's response.


	16. You What?

'You love me? ' Myka sat bolt upright holding the bed sheet across her chest. Having her breasts on display at a time like this didn't seem appropriate somehow.

'It would seem so. I'm afraid I can't help it...it's this damn thing hammering beneath my chest.' Helena attempted to joke to cover her nerves. Myka wasn't reacting bad, but perhaps not great either.

'You don't have to say it just because we uh... We uhhhh... made love.' Myka blushed as intimate recent memories flashed behind her eyes.

'I can assure you that is not the reason. The plain truth of it is I am simply in love with you.' Helena kept her tone serious.

'Hg Wells can't love boring Myka Bering...nah huh, no way.' The historian shook her head. ' You have only known me for a few days Helena ! ' Myka slapped her hands to the bed. She had raised her voice and she knew the instant she saw Helena's eyes turn glassy she was making all the wrong moves. Myka sighed. She just couldn't understand how someone like Helena could claim to love her out of everybody in the world!

'I'm sorry Myka. I should not have said anything. Clearly my advances at such a level are not wanted at this stage … most importantly I should never have expected them to be . ' Helena chewed on her lip. She wanted to run far away but she would not leave Myka alone.

The brunette instantly felt wrought with guilt. Why was she saying all the wrong things. ' Helena. I didn't say that they weren't wanted.' Myka exhaled and grasped the actresses' hands.

The brunette didn't know how to explain …. ' It's a self-preservation thing you know. I can't help but protect my stupid heart. I've been burned before...badly. '

'I will never hurt you Myka. Never.' Helena could feel Myka's pulse quicken against her wrist.

'Oh crap it.' Exasperated with herself Myka fell back onto Helena. 'Do you ever wish you had remote control for life….like in that movie .. .you know to rewind a moment and try again?'

The actress relaxed as Myka seemed to melt back into her.

'No darling. I only ever wished for the traditional time machine. Probably would come in handy right about now actually.' Helena half laughed blowing fallen hair from her face.

'Please don't mean that. ' Myka looked up with pleading green eyes. 'Will you say it again?'

'I don't know you're talking about.' Helena laughed albeit a little nervously. 'Didn't you just rewind time?'

'Please Helena. I'm serious. Be my time machine…. just for a minute.' Myka made her best wide puppy dog eyes.

Helena looked down at her lover...how could she refuse a woman who was asking her to be a time travelling device for heavens sake? Myka was just as bonkers as she was and she loved it and in that silly moment Helena knew despite the historian's anxieties she had said the right thing. No time travel or sonic screwdriver required in this instance.

'I love you Myka Bering. 'Although she was saying it for the second time the actresses' heart beat even faster.

'Helena George Wells I love you too with all my heart.' With her truth finally out also Myka reached up and pulled Helena down for a long kiss. 'I should have said it the first time around...you just threw me a teensy bit.' The brunette made a tiny gesture with her fingers.

'I have to admit you had me going for a second there. 'Helena let out a long sigh of relief then paused. ' Any way …how pray tell do you now my middle name?'

'It was on Wikipedia.' Myka answered nonchalantly as she nuzzled further into the actress neck.

'This really isn't entirely fair. You get to know so much more about me than I do you. ' Helena pouted and kissed the top of the historian's head.

'I don't though really. It's not real what you read online. You're so much more wonderful than I could have imagined.'

'Hmmm. You're such a smooth talker Bering.'. The actress laughed and let her chin rest on Myka's head.

'I so am not and you know it. I'm just being truthful. I promise we will rectify this imbalance of knowledge. How about dinner at mine Monday ? It will make going back to work so much easier knowing I'll be seeing you in the evening.' Myka let a stray hand drift to Helena's stomach.

'Sounds like a very good plan darling. I can't wait.' Helena let her eyes drift shut, content and warm with Myka strewn across her lap sleep suddenly seemed to capture her.

Half in a daze Myka held the actresses hand tightly and whispered. ' I really do love you so much Helena. This ...all of this means so much to me. I hope it never ends.' Careful not disturb her new lover Myka looked up and could see the actress was out like a light. After a second or two of admiring the woman beneath her Myka cozied back down into position and let sleep take her too.

…..

The next morning.

….

'Myka darling you really don't need to look at the house so longingly. I promise we shall return so you can explore the library fully.' Helena grinned from her car seat as Myka hung back looking up at the old stone house.

'You better Wells. This place is a treasure trove. I can't believe it's been sat here so long.' Myka jogged to join her new lover and swung herself into the passenger seat. 'I will hold you to your promise I hope you know that.'

Helena hummed her approval. 'I should hope so to darling.'

Myka grinned, snapped on her seat belt and reached into her bag for her phone. Out in the middle of the countryside her signal had been down the entire time.

Sun beating down on their heads the actress rolled back the black canvas roof of the jeep before hitting the accelerator and heading back out on the already hot roads.

A soon as they were out of the shelter of the vast tall trees towering over the grand driveway Myka's mobile pinged into life as a dozen notifications poured through. There were 6 missed calls from her sister, 10 missed calls from her mother, nearly a hundred from Claudia and half a dozen text messages and voicemail alerts.

'You're popular this morning darling. Is everything ok?' Helena glanced over as Myka scrolled through her list of alerts.

'Oh shit.'

'Darling, that does not sound encouraging.'

'It's Tracy! My sister! She's sent me a picture of about 3 different gossip mags…and me wrestling you in front of the station in town is on all of them!' Myka flicked between each image branded with bright and bold titles.

Helena reached out and rubbed the brunette's shoulder tenderly. 'It's ok. It was bound to come out at some point…granted a little earlier than I thougt, but don't worry. It'll be old news by tomorrow.'

Myka's face had gone almost white. 'I'm not sure Helena. I've just searched you online and your name is everywhere. Twitter has gone nuts.'

Helena pulled over onto the grass verge and kissed her paranoid historian. 'It will be ok. I will make sure of it. Everyone's going to get excited for a bit because I'm dating a girl but it will become old news.' Helena leant back in her hot leather seat. 'I'm just sorry I have to drag you into the spot light with me.' The actress watched the look of horror in the historian's eyes as she clicked from link to link.

'The best thing you can do is not look at it baby. Ignore it.' Helena attempted to cover the brunette's phone but it was quickly snatched away.

'If it's too much. I would understand if you didn't want to carry on.' The actress turned to look in the opposite direction out of the window in an attempt to hide her emotions.

'I'll admit it's pretty shocking seeing my face splattered across the internet.' Myka calmed herself and dropped her phone in her lap. ' However I think the idea of not being with you is far more scary.'

Helena looked back into green eyes, she was going to make things right. Myka was now her top priority. 'Come here.' Helena unclipped her seat belt and wrapped her arms around the brunette. 'I'm going to take care of you ok. Please just don't read it….it really won't be as bad that way.'

The museum curator nodded enjoying being back close to Helena; the actresses' perfume was intoxicating.

'I better call Mom though or I'll never hear the end of it. Do you mind?'

'Of course not darling.' Helena redid her belt and turned the key in the ignition.

'What shall I say about us?' Myka tapped her feet nervously.

'What do you mean?' The actress pulled her sunglasses down onto her nose bemused.

'I mean about us… shall I say…are we dating? Or… may be just good friends?'

Helena let out a loud guffaw. 'Good friends? Darling…what century are you from….and after last night I should really hope you would consider me as more than a good friend.' Helena smiled at the nervy brunette.

'Don't tease. You know what I'm trying to say.' Myka flipped her phone from one hand to the other.

'OK… how about you just tell her HG Wells is your new girlfriend. End off. Short, sweet and right to the point. It's not like it's going to stay hidden darling. Not now you sexually attacked me at Corfe station anyway.' Helena grinned receiving a playful slap from the brunette.

'Helena it is not funny.' Myka couldn't help smiling as she watched the actress trying to contain her laughter.

'I'm afraid sweet Myka it is. What are you gonna do hey? Best to laugh at these things. Who cares whether the world knows or what they have to say. I know I don't.'

'I can see that.' Myka grinned. 'You're so much stronger than me though.' The brunette continued wistfully.

'I don't believe that….but for now….take some of my strength. I'm well hardened by now.' Helena furrowed her brow to make a pretend angry face.

'Please don't do that sweetie, if the wind changes you might stay like that.' Myka quipped before picking her phone back up.

'See…. There's your strength right there, you're sassy Bering, and don't you forget it.' Helena nodded her head satisfied she had made her point. The actress turned back to the road and restarted the engine; out the corner of her eye she could see Myka lift the phone to her ear biting her lip nervously.

The actress placed a comforting hand on the historian's thigh.

'Are you sure you want me to say you're my girlfriend?' Myka dropped the phone again, Helena meanwhile looked flabbergasted.

'Why? Are you not my girlfriend then?' Helena held her hand to her chest mock outraged.

'Well it's not like we've officially called this anything.' The historian gestured between them both. 'I don't want to presume…or force you into a corner….I'

'Darling.' Helena interrupted. 'Will you be my girlfriend? There I have 'officially' said it.' The actress beamed, she felt like a school girl all over again.

'Well I'm not sure I may need to think about it…' Myka started playfully until she caught a horrified glance from the actress. 'Helena, Yes, of course I would love to be your 'official' girlfriend.'

'Perfect. Now that's settled... call your mother.' The actress grinned and put her foot down.


	17. The Phone Call

'Myka? Myka? Is that you ? Hello ? Myka?' Jeannie, Myka's mother checked her phone screen several times, it sure looked like her daughter had rung through…. yet nobody answered.

The museum curator stared at her receiver only budging when she received a gentle judge from the actress sitting next to her. 'Darling you might have to speak now. The telephone is an odd contraption I know. But it really does only work with a voice.'

Myka rolled her eyes at her lover and attempted to clear her dry throat. 'Hmm. Hi Mom.'

Suddenly Jeannie screamed into life, 'WARREN! It's Myka. She's on the phone! ! ! '

The museum curator held her ear away from her cell as her Mom yeld across the house.

'Mom. Can you do me a favour and just calm down a moment for me please. '

'Sweetheart. What is all this nonsense across the world wide web ? Tracy says you're all over The Face Book and even in the papers. She tried to send me an email but I can't open it. The mouse won't work on the screen again. ' Jeannie started to ramble, it was hard in a new world of technology to keep up with the times.

'Mom it's just called Facebook, there is no ' The', and I think Tracy could be right...that's why I'm ringing ...so you don't all freak out.' Myka's voice went quiet at the end of her sentence.

'What is Mykey? Are you in trouble ...what have you done ?'

'Why do you assume I've done something bad ?' The brunette felt a pang of annoyance.

'Oh sweetheart don't be so precocious. Just tell me what's wrong . Why are people twittering about you. '

Myka shook her head already exasperated by the call. ' It's tweeting mom and nothing is wrong! I've met somebody and she's kind of in the media's eye so it would seem everybody is going nuts. '

'She ?' Silence ensued.

'Uhhh. Yeh. Didn't Tracy tell you anything helpful at all ? ' Myka gritted her teeth.

' No she just said that a photo of you was spread across the interweb.'

Myka looked at her new girlfriend for reassurance and sure enough that's exactly what the dark chocolate eyes gave her.

'There's a picture Mom...a picture of me and a woman messing around outside on the grass ...somebody must have snapped it on their phone and it's just spread like wild fire.'

'Well. I wasn't expecting a woman but these are modern times. I guess there's nothing wrong with it...'

'Yes Mom I know there's nothing wrong with it thank you very much.'

'Don't snap sweetheart I'm just saying. I'm sure you're Aunt Muriel and her special friend were one of you lot too. Your father might need to adjust but I guess I am what is it they say... Cool with it.'

Myka rolled her eyes again, why was everything always about her father and how her parents felt. Couldn't it just be about her for once?

'Gee thanks mom I'm glad you've got your rainbow flag out but I'm ringing out of courtesy so you know first ok. If dad doesn't want to be 'cool with it' that's up to him. I have a girlfriend and the reason it's everywhere and Tracy is going nuts is because it's the actress HG Wells.' The brunette spoke fast but succinctly; the quicker she could get off the phone the better.

'Sweet heart there's no need to be dramatic about this. Just tell me who she is?'

'Mom. I am. My girlfriend is HG Wells.'

Helena watched Myka as her conversation seemed to pause. It was hard to say how well or not this conversation was really going. Soon the actress had her answer when she saw Myka's eyes begin to well up.

Jeannie didn't know what to say. Her shy little Myka dating movie star? It was unfathomable. 'Sweetie. Are you sure?'

'What the hell?...of course I'm sure. She's sat right next to me. I'm not a freaking idiot.'

'Ok sweetheart now calm down. I didn't mean to question you. I just don't understand. How did this happen ? Why would she date you of everybody ... Are you positive she is who she says she is ?' Jeannie didn't mean to be cruel; she just didn't want Myka to make a fool of herself.

Helena spotted Myka's breathing begin to quicken out the corner of her eye. Close to the small town centre the actress pulled up onto the kirb and placed both hands on the brunette. 'What's happening?' Helena silently mouthed her concerns.

Myka quickly flicked away a stray tear and covered the mouthpiece. ' She doesn't believe me Helena. She actually doesn't believe me.'

'Myka? Hello? Are you there ?' Jeannie called out from the other end of the cell phone.

A little choked Myka continued. 'Yes Mom. I'm still here.'

'Well ?'

'Well what Mom ! Just look online...go to Tracy's she will show you and you will see me and HG Wells who I am positive she is. God knows why she is with me...trust me Mom I don't need you to ask me that...don't you think I ask myself that every second as it is without you making me feel completely stupid. If it was Tracy you wouldn't even question her would you ? '

Helena watched her new girlfriend getting more distraught. The gist of the conversation clicking into place Helena kissed the brunette on the cheek and whipped the phone out of her hands.

'Helena ? What are you ...? ' Myka could do nothing as the actress snatched her phone and began her first conversation with her mother.

'Mrs Bering ? '

'Yes …who is this ? '

'My name is Helena although you might know me better as HG Wells. From what I can gather of this one sided conversation I'm hearing you are having a problem believing your daughter. I just want to assure you I am who she says I am. I am not trying to pull the wool over anybody's eyes. I am just simply in love with your daughter.'

Completely mortified Myka couldn't help feel proud as the actress defended her honour.

'Excuse me?' Jeannie stuttered.

'I am Helena G Wells , I am in love your daughter and I hope very much we could meet in the near future.' Helena pursed her lips not sure what to make of the unbelieving mother.

'I'm speaking to HG Wells?'

The actress couldn't believe that was all the mother was hearing. She loved her daughter for christ sake, was that not worth comment. Helena hated that her 'celebrity status' was getting in the way of Myka's happiness already.

' Yes Mrs Bering you are.' Helena bit her tongue.

'Warren! You won't believe who I am speaking to right now!' Jeannie called back through the house.

'Mrs Bering. Do you understand why Myka has called you today?' Helena was beginning to wonder if Myka's poor mother was right in the mind.

'HG , HG WELLS?! OH my God hand over the phone.' A younger voice suddenly filtered into Helena's ear.

'Yes? 'The conversation was starting to try Helena's patience.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM SPEAKING TO YOU. I'm your biggest fan…I 've seen every movie…I…'

'Everybody always is and has darling…now I'm sorry but can I ask who you are?' The actress interrupted the squealing younger female voice.

'Tracy! I'm Myka's sister…man have I got so many embarrassing stories for you…we are gona be best friends HG I can feel it already.' Myka's sister spoke hyperactively.

'Is that so?' Helena furrowed her brow. She was going to have to get off the phone before she said something stupid. ' I'm afraid I'm going to have end this call now. Please tell Mrs Bering I will be in touch soon.' With that the actress pressed the button to cut off the device.

'You have a delightful family darling. I think they just need some time to cool off and then I would like to ring your mother back if I may?' Helena handed back the hot phone. She was now in fact half dreading the first Bering meet, but that was a fact she would never let on to Myka.

'Why do you want to speak to her again for?' Myka sniffed back dry tears. ' Did she even acknowledge what I said to her? Oh who cares…she knows now…I've done my duty…let's just leave them them get on with it.'

Helena pursed her lips. She was not going to let on the call turned into a fangirl circus. 'Darling, Myka. I understand your sentiment completely but the best thing we can do is get this sorted now. You don't want it to be an issue that drags on. Believe me when I say life is too short. '

The museum curator leant on Helena's shoulder and exhaled a deep sigh. 'I know you're right. I just feel so bloody mad.'

Helena reached up and stroked the historian's cheek. 'Careful darling you're swearing like me already.' The actress grinned and pulled the taller woman closer.

'Did I?' Myka couldn't help let out a small smile herself. ' I knew you were going to corrupt me from the moment we met.'

'Indeed darling….in every way.' Helena leant down and kissed the curly haired woman.

Comforting Myka, nothing more needed to be said for now, but in her mind the actress began concocting the perfect plan.


	18. End of an era

Later that evening Myka sat at her desk in her comparatively small townhouse after being in Helena's great countryside home and tapped her toe against her pc box. She was trying to research Picasso's various war time pieces ready for Monday morning but all she could think about was a certain actress, every five minutes she found herself stopping to check her mobile for texts from Helena.

Her beautiful new girlfriend had to head off that evening to Birmingham ready to be the surprise guest at Sunday's annual comic con. She had to leave that evening under the cover of darkness to make sure she wasn't spotted... Helena had asked Myka to go but afraid of the extra media attention the historian decided to stay behind out of the spotlight. Little did she know six hours later how much she would miss her new girlfriends presence.

Myka checked her phone again. Nothing yet.

After picking up the old gift from the jewellers earlier Helena had been unusually quiet. Pleasant and polite as ever but not perhaps her usual self, pensive perhaps. Myka remembered the look on the actresses face when she exited the old Victorian shop building. Helena had looked so fragile, the colour drained from her face. Myka had offered comfort but didn't push the actress to reveal what it was that had been kept for so many years. Of course the historian felt the pangs of curiosity but she knew Helena would talk about it in her own time.

Myka groaned and turned her pc screen off. Her attempt at work was not happening. She may as well have gone with Helena for the amount she was thinking about her.

The museum curator whipped her phone off of the desk and fell onto the nearby sofa behind. Still nothing. Myka worried her lip. She hadn't heard from Helena all evening. She decided to text one more time. Two would be ok right.

- ' Hi sweetie. Just wanted to say Thank you again for the perfect few days. I hope you got to the hotel ok ? I'm off to bed soon so I just wanted to say goodnight . I'll leave my phone on in case you message. ..don't feel you have to though if you're busy . Have a good evening. Love Myka. X x x '

Myka re-read the message. Fairly short and casual. Enough to let her new girlfriend know she was thinking of her but not pressure her either. The brunette checked the time, 10.15pm, and hit send.

...

Yawning from across the conference table Helena felt her mobile buzz in her pocket. She was sure it would be Myka and felt even more annoyed about being stuck with Irene still lecturing her at the late hour.

'Helena , I just don't understand why you have to go off gallivanting now when we need you around the most. You were supposed to be at a press conference with Pete doing interviews. ' The actresses' agent glared over the rim of her spectacles.

'You know damn well why I didn't want to be at those interviews. The PR group were going to sell the whole me and Pete as a couple thing and I refuse to take part in it. Especially now .' Helena folded her arms stubbornly.

' You really will be the death of me. You said you would do it if it was that important and you said you didn't care what anybody thought just two weeks ago!' Irene mimicked the actress and crossed her arms also.

'I care now. I care very much. Not mentioning at the time you asked me about this I was pissed as a fart. I had just been at a beer festival all day. I would have said I'd pretend to date a walrus if you'd asked me. '

'Sorry Wells it's not my fault you can't hold you're drink. If you don't start doing as you're told the sponsors are going to drop the movie at this rate. '

'Good. I'd like that very much right about now.' Helena was not going to back down.

'You are being so selfish Helena. I really don't understand it.' Irene shook her head disapprovingly.

'Yes I am ...and you know what…for the last God knows how many years I've been pulled this way and that doing everything asked of me...being whoever I'm told to be, and yes for once in my career I am being selfish. I've met an incredible woman that I have fallen in love with and I will not jeopardise my new relationship for some phoney publicity stunt with Pete. I can't do it any more Irene. I really can't.' Helena looked down at her hands now placed firmly on the table. Irene watched the actress and her features softened.

' I do understand Helena. I'm just doing my job which is to help you keep your career on track.'

Helena looked up. ' I get that. You know I do. But something has changed in me and it was happening even before Myka. I'm so tired Irene. Tired of all the shit that comes with being HG Wells. I'll be honest... I'm thinking of packing it in. I really am. '

'Helena you're just in you're prime. You've made it. Why would you give that all up just as the world has become your oyster? ' Irene moved behind the actress and placed a hand on the slender woman's slumped shoulder.

'Because...I really do love Myka with all my heart. I need to give us a good chance. I'm thinking of writing actually , perhaps you can help me get published ?'

'Helena. You know I will help you . ...but...I really think you need to consider carefully what you're doing.'

'Irene ?' Helena stopped her agent and looked her directly in the eye.

' Yes Helena.'

' Do you remember when you told me that you felt like I was the surrogate daughter you never had ?'

The agent let out a breath. ' Of course I remember. It's true. I care a lot about you. We've been through so much together.'

'Well please...for a minute think of me in that way. I love Myka and I have never felt anything like this before. Truth be told I was starting to think there was something wrong with me, like I didn't feel things like everybody else. ...but Irene it really has happened. I feel it now and I can't let anything get in the way. Myka's not built for the spotlight , she contends with it very well but I know that's not who she is. I want to make her happy. I need to do this, I need to follow my heart.' Helena held her hand to her chest and paused. ' Now think of me as that daughter and tell me what you think I should do. If you truly believe I should carry on what I'm doing and pretend that Pete is my boyfriend I promise I will consider it. '

Irene took off her glasses , rubbed her tired eyes and pulled up a seat next to the actress, she felt exhausted too. Keeping up with HG Wells has always been a tough act. Irene placed her hand Helena's and sighed. ' Follow your heart Helena. That's what I would say to my daughter.' Irene paused. 'Life is for living and if Myka is the way for you to finally be happy just do it. Lord only knows how many times I've seen you waste your time with total idiots and wished you would see the light. Perhaps finally you have. '

Helena nodded and grinned.' I really have Irene. '

The agent pulled the actress into a big bear hug. 'I always said you're just a big softie inside. I really am happy for you. Don't think your escaping me though. I'll be chasing your for your first manuscript in no time.'

'Irene I wouldn't expect anything else.' Helena smiled and enjoyed the older woman's embrace. Since her family was gone Irene had been the one person to stick around in her life. Helena knew no matter what happened in her career they would always be close.

Irene released the actress and looked away wiping away a sneaky tear. She felt so proud of Helena. ' I must warn you though. Tomorrow there's a new consulting agency coming over for the day . Sykes Promotions. Lattimer hired them because he didn't feel you were playing ball. They're sending a guy over to give you both guidance through the day. Please Helena try your best to be polite, don't tarnish you're reputation on the home run. After tomorrow you're free to never act or do an interview ever again as far as I'm concerned. '

Helena tsked and stood from the table. ' Bloody Lattimer. What did he go and do that for. I had been actually been hoping to enjoy tomorrow. '

'I know, I know. I said you wouldn't like it.' Irene held up her hands in defence.

'Thank you Irene.' Helena hugged the woman one more time. ' You've always looked out for me. '

' Go on with you soppy thing. ' The agent joked and returned the hug. 'Go get your beauty sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day. '


	19. Comic Con

Turning onto her side Myka stretched and opened her eyes, the daylight streaming through her parted curtains forcing her to squint. Suddenly there was a thud on her floor as she knocked her phone out of the bed.

Myka snatched up her cell and checked for notifications. There was two missed calls from Helena, one from last night and one from this morning along with an accompanying text. Myka thumped the mattress frustrated as she realised she had fallen asleep with the phone under her pillow on silent.

Myka quickly read the text - 'Good morning and goodnight darling. It would appear I've just missed you. You're probably asleep now... I'm going to imagine your cute little face as you dream. Sorry I couldn't reply earlier. I had a bit of a late one with Irene. It was already late by the time I got here. Traffic was God awful…feel pleased you decided to stay behind, it was gridlock. Anyway. I'm up early tomorrow. Give me a ring...I'll answer if I can. Lots of love Helena . ps I know this is crazy after only two nights but I'm really missing having you close by. X x x.'

Myka could have melted as she read the last few lines and within milliseconds she was dialling the actresses number.

Five rings and nothing. Myka was about to give up when...

'Myka. Darling. I can't tell you how happy I was to see your name pop up on my screen.'

Myka beamed against the phone pressed on her ear. ' I'm sorry I missed your call last night sweetie. I stupidly forgot to take the thing off of silent. '

'That's quite alright love. You must have been tired ...I know I was. Not like we got much sleep the night before. If you catch my drift.'

Myka could hear in the actresses voice that she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'I was pretty pooped...but still I would have rather spoken to you. How's it going over there?' Myka rolled onto her stomach her legs playfully intertwining.

' So. So. I'm due to make my appearance in half hour I'm currently being stowed away in a room that resembles a kitchen cupboard until then though. I've been thinking about you a lot.' Helena could feel her pulse racing again. How did Myka do this to her. Just the sound of her soft American accent was enough to send the shivers up and down her spine.

'Really?' Myka smiled. 'That's very good because you're all that's been on my mind. I wish I had come with you.'

'Oh darling. Don't tell me that now when I can't get in my car and get you. That's called torture. If you want to follow what's happening through the day I think comic con will be posting updates throughout the event on Twitter. I'll send you special updates of your own too if you like.'

Myka grinned. 'I would like that very much. They have to be picture updates though…so I get to see you.'

'Pictures. How very saucy of you darling. How about you start and send me one of you lying in bed right now.'

'How?' Myka looked around. ' How do you know I'm in bed? '

'I can tell you've just woken up. You're voice is all sexy and croaky. I just got lucky in guessing you called me as soon as you woke.' Helena laughed smugly.

' Ok detective Wells. If you're so smart what am I doing right now? '

'You're balancing the phone on your head love. '

Myka let the phone fall onto the bed from her mass of curls.

' Now you're just freaking me out. I don't even want to know how. '

Helena laughed at the other end of the phone when suddenly another voice interrupted the conversation.

' Myka love. I'm terribly sorry. I could stay in this cupboard speaking to you all day but it would appear duty calls. I promise I'll message you with the days events.' Helena bit her lip. Should she say it?

' Ok sweetie. It was good hearing your voice again.' Myka's breathing sped up as they both sat phones against their ears in silence.

'Well I guess I better go.. I ' Helena's stomach was flipping. If she said it, it would be the first time it had been uttered since the night before.

'Helena ?'

'Yes ?' The actress waited anxiously.

'I love you.' Myka caught her breath.

Helena beamed from ear to ear. It meant the world hearing those three words from Myka...and she had said them first.

'I love you too darling. I'll call as soon as I can. '

Hanging up the historian lay back on the bed, her mobile clamped against her beating chest.

...

'Miss Wells it's very nice to meet you at last. I'm Mr Sykes. But please call me Walter. '

Helena stared obtusely at the middle aged guy who interrupted her phone conversation with Myka as he extended his hand.

Slipping her phone neatly into her pocket the actress took the man's hand and smiled a sickly sweet grin. 'A pleasure.'

'Do you know why I'm here today Miss Wells?' Sykes strutted to the wall and casually leaned back, his hands tucked in his pockets.

'Ooh. Let me think. Is it perhaps to get you're publicity stunt with a certain Mr Lattimer back on track per chance ? ' Helena tapped on her chin sarcastically.

'You're brighter than I thought.' Sykes sneered before laughing the comment off.

'Imagine that.' Helena rolled her eyes and took a few paces towards the guy stopping exactly a metre away. 'Let me make this perfectly clear right now. I am not going to entertain this charade with Pete so you better start coming up with a better advertising stance.' Helena's tone was stern. She would not be bullied into doing anything she didn't want to. 'Is that clear?'

'Crystal' Sykes smiled like he had swallowed a sour sweet.

Keeping her eyes linked with the intrusive man Helena opened the door and left ,her cold black stare unwavering .

...

Running from her kitchen Myka glanced at the wall clock. 12.30pm. Who the hell was that banging on her door ?

Peeping through the spy hole the historian caught a glimpse of bright red hair and quickly unlatched the door.

'Claudia ! I thought you were in Brighton again this weekend ? ' Myka pulled her friend in for a hug.

'Dude. I came back early so I could get the low down. ' The red head pushed a glossy magazine into Myka's hands. 'You're everywhere. Every gay bar on the south coast is talking about HG Wells finally coming out and her secret girlfriend!'

'Secret ? ' That's hilarious. We barely had time to be a secret. Myka grinned as she lead her friend into the kitchen.

' So ...spill Mykes. ' Claudia hopped on to the kitchen unit and swung her legs.

' What ?' The historian laughed coyly and switched the kettle on.

'You dark horse Bering. You frackin did it didn't you. There's only one reason you'd be grinning and glowing like that! Was it good? '

'Claudia!' Myka blushed and hid her face behind a cupboard door as she reached up for mugs.

'What !? I'm you're bbf so I'm allowed to ask. Now tell me...how was the great HG Wells?' The red head waggled her eyebrows.

'Honestly ? ' Myka leant back onto the small 1940s table in the corner of her room ' It was ... Incredible. Helena is so gentle and caring. She's not how you would imagine. When you read about her online you would think she would be ... I don't know... Some fashionista or diva ...but she's not at all. She was the perfect gentlewoman. It was amazing Claud. I swear I keep pinching myself to check I'm really awake and that this is really happening.'

'Awwww. This is so cute. My bestie is in love 'Notting Hill' style. Did she say she was just a girl standing in front of girl asking you to love her ?' Claudia swooned to the point she nearly toppled of her perch.

' You do know this isn't actually a movie don't you ? ' Myka poured steaming hot water into the two mugs. ' Wasn't that Julia Roberts anyway ? '

'Meh. Actresses they're all the same . ' Claudia waved off her friend. Myka never joined in with the quote game. No matter how hard she tried the red head could not get the historian to understand what she was talking about when it came to movies. ' So. Where is lover girl today ? '

'If you mean Helena, she's in Birmingham at some comic thing. '

'Comic con ? Oh my days. I nearly booked tickets for that . Damn it if I'd known HG would have been there I would have !' Claudia hopped to the ground and took her coffee from a confused Myka .

'Claud you do realise now we're uh ...going steady...' Why did that still make her cheeks flush red hot. ' You will probably get to see her at least smidgen as you're my ... as you say bbf. '

The red head practically spat out her first sip of hot liquid but managed just in time to gulp it down. 'You're official already ? ! As in HG Wells has the title girlfriend to you ? '

Myka hid beneath her mug and nodded.

' What the frack. After all these years of nothing then suddenly this. I don't blame you for not hanging around though. You've hit the jackpot Mykes! ' Claudia made a half bow and applauded the brunette.

'It wasn't me . I mean I'm unbelievably happy and pleased...but Helena made all the first moves... '

'and...what happened ! Spill it Bering.'

'She told me she was in love with me.' Myka felt the butterflies back in her belly.

'My days. I'm in the twilight zone...this is unreal. What did you say ?! '

'Oh God. I cringe to think about it. I messed up at first. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked. ...but then .. I thought to myself just go with this...be happy...and I told her I loved her too.' The historian lead her friend to her living room sofa and pulled out her laptop. She was expecting an email from Helena any minute.

' You devil Bering. Honestly just when I think I've got you figured you go and blow my mind. I'm so happy for you guys! ' Claudia grabbed her friend in a tight hug nearly sending the laptop flying.

'Claud! I love you too but please don't break me or this. ' Myka laughed and opened up her browser. 'Helena's on break in a minute she said she would send some pictures of the day so far.

'Sweet ! Secret insider comic con gossip. This is the best day ever! ' Claudia moved closer to Myka to get a good look at the screen.

Sure enough after the brunette logged into her account an email with attachments sat waiting. The message attached simply read... 'The highlights so far. Finding it hard to concentrate though...I'm day dreaming far too much about being there instead of here. Can't wait until tomorrow evening. H. X x x '

'This is beyond unreal. ' Claudia's mouth hung open as the historian opened the first image. It was Helena amongst at least thirty stormtroopers. The next picture she was balanced on their shoulders. '

'What the heck are they ? Myka screwed up her face.

'Give me strength.' Claudia looked at the ceiling. 'Star wars Mykes. Only the biggest sci fi movies ever. They're the bad guys.'

'Right... Hence the guns. Ok I understand a little.' Myka didn't care much about the robot things ... but the actress in tight skinny jeans and rolling stones t-shirt...wow was she sending her heart racing.

Myka clicked to move on and it was a picture of Helena sat at a table signing autographs with an enormous queue of people in front of her.

' You know what ?' Claudia commented.

'What ?' Myka clicked through the next few images of autograph signing.

'Probably every person in that room fancies your girl. Men and women.' Claudia pushed away her own saucy thoughts of the actress. She was going to have to get rid of those now... Somehow the fantasy no longer seemed right with her being Myka's girl.

'Don't say that.'

'Why not it's true?'

'That makes me nervous. ' Myka bit her lip.

' No no. It shouldn't dude. It makes you one lucky chick to be the one that she has chosen.'

'Hmmm. Maybe...but don't remind me of that little fact again. Helena being a megastar is still beyond intimidating.' Myka skipped onto a picture of podium , Helena wrote on this one. 'Just about to set up for our talk on the movie. Keep an eye on Twitter. Will be live updates soon. Xxx.'

...

Unhooking her microphone from her hair Helena shooed away Sykes' makeup artists. Everywhere they went there was someone trying to preen her and Pete.

Before the queue of people were allowed into the auditorium, Helena, Pete and the director of the movie were shown in for sound and lighting tests. Standing a metre away from her colleague Helena closed her eyes from the blinding lights above.

'I can't believe you called in Sykes today. You know he's a money grabbing pig don't you? '

'HG I know you're just saying that because you don't want to go along with his plans for us. '

'There is no us Lattimer. Get that out you're head immediately. ' Helena stared the guy directly in the eye.

The two stand in silence as their Microphones are adjusted again by the team around them.

Pete was the first to break the silence. 'So is this all because of your new floozy?'

'Refer to my girlfriend like that again and you won't want to sit down for a week.' Helena spoke quietly with gritted teeth as the photographers took their test shots.

'Isn't she just some geeky nobody. Your standards dropped. Tut tut. It's not gona do your rep much good Wells. '

Helena knew the guy was trying to get a rise from her. She would be damned before she lost it in front of the lens but after the show ... He was fair game.

'You better get out of here after this.'

'Are you threatening me? ' Pete enjoyed goading the actress.

'HG! ' One of the sound guys called out to her from the other end of the hall. 'Can you just attach that ear piece and microphone to Pete like you've done yours.'

Helena rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the mess of wires around Pete's neck.

'You're such a child. Look at this mess .' Helena unhooked the wires. ' I'm surprised you manage to dress yourself in the morning.'

Pete grinned as the actress had both of her arms either side of his face. 'I knew you wanted me.'

'Piss off Lattimer and hold still. '

Helena quickly finished adjusting the head set and leant close to the tall guys ear. ' By the way...for the record. Yes it was a threat.' Turning her back on an incredulous Pete, Helena gave her attention entirely to the sound team. The sooner this was over the better.

...

'That is perfect. I owe you one Jimmy. Next time you're in London come to my club. Drinks are on me.' Sykes patted the sound man on the shoulder as he turned back to his team gathered around a laptop. ' Can you use any of them ? '

Sykes turned to face the screen . There on the computer's bright LCD display were dozens of snapshots with Helena's arms around Pete...then if his luck could have gotten any better the actress actually leaned in close to the dozy actors ear.

'They're great boss. Check this out. I've photo shopped out the headset and voila it appears to be a loving embrace.' Sykes' crony flicked to his next masterpiece. 'This one is where she's leaning into his ear...see what I've done here' The monkey pointed at the screen ' It could be a naughty kiss on the cheek for sure.'

Sykes got closer to the bright screen and grinned. 'Bill . This has to be your best work yet. Get it posted on Twitter, Facebook, Google...the whole she-bang now.'


	20. One chance

'Just click there Mykes and you will see every update they make in this column. Man do you not ever use Twitter ?' Claudia stared at her friend like she were bonkers .

' It never interested me until now.' Myka clicked on the correct Twitter account and watched as the posts rolled in. The most recent was a picture of Helena setting up in some kind of behind the scenes pictures.

' She is so gorgeous.' Myka swooned over her computer.

'Alright lady calm down...Hey another post... You have to click there to expand it.' The red head pointed to the screen/

The tweet read - ' Our fave mystery solving couple calm each other's nerves.' Myka clicked the picture open and was surprised to find a shot of Helena with her arms around Pete Lattimer's neck. Didn't she loath the guy ?

' Ok friendly much.' Claudia looked closely at the image. Something seemed different from the last but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'Strange. He must be really nervous. She told me she can't stand the guy. ' Myka took a sip from her cooling mug just as another tweet came through. This one read... ' What did HG say to make Pete Lattimer grin like that ?...was that a sneaky kiss we just saw?'

Claudia looked nervously away as Myka clicked on the picture to enlarge it. Sure enough the photograph seemed to show Helena kissing Pete on the neck on the stage.

'Whoa. Ok . Umm. That's kinda weird and unexpected .' The red head shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Myka meanwhile couldn't say a word. As she stared at the photograph it was like she had been punched in the stomach as every fear that she had considered since meeting the actress began to seep back into her mind.

'I don't get it.' Myka began to speak quietly. ' It doesn't make sense.'

'It's probably all for show Mykes...they're probably just caught up in the spectacle of the day.' Claudia tried to comfort her friend.

'Probably. ' Myka pursed her lips and fell silent again. How could Helena make a fool of her like this.

As if on cue the historian's phone placed on the coffee table edge started to ring. It was Helena. Myka stared at the device, she couldn't move.

'Answer it Mykes.' Claudia urged the museum curator to pick up her cell.

'I don't think I want to. ' Myka felt choked and embarrassed.

'Well you should, this needs to be sorted out now. Something doesn't smell right to me. ' Claudia grabbed the ringing phone and answered the call.

'Hi HG it's Claudia. '

Myka lunged at the red head to grab the phone but missed.

' No I'm sorry Myka's not free at the moment. I think she's a little upset actually.'

Helena felt her stomach flip. Myka was upset? 'Why what's happened? Is she ok? ' The actress tried her best to keep panic out of her voice.

'She's fine. She's been following the Twitter feed like you said.' Claudia hoped the actress would put two and two together.

'What? Darling you've lost me. Myka's upset because of the Twitter feed ? ' Helena bit her lip nervously as she pulled a small tablet out of her bag and logged on .

'Yeh. I think she's a little confused after the last few posts.' The red head jumped back to avoid another grab from the museum curator.

Clicking on the comic con link Helena spotted the problem immediately and gasped. 'That bloody bastard. I'll kill him. ' Helena threw her tablet back in her bag. 'Please Claudia could you put Myka on the phone. It's not what it looks like.'

Claudia held out the handset to her best friend. ' She wants to speak to you.'

Tentatively the historian took the mobile and pressed it against her ear. 'Hi.'

' Myka darling. I'm so sorry you had to see that. I can assure you it's not what it looks like. Pete called in some asshole publicist...he has no conscience I swear. He's fiddled with those shots. I was putting Pete's microphone on…. I swear it Sykes has deleted the bloody thing out of the image. Myka are you there?'

The historian felt in a daze. 'Yeh I'm here.'

'You do believe me right ? I'm going to kill them I really am. ' Helena waited for a reply with bated breath.

'Helena .' Myka rested her head in her hands. She always knew deep down she wouldn't be strong enough for this world of fame and fortune. 'I think I believe you. It's hard with what I'm seeing... But I really want to believe you.'

'You can sweetheart. I'll find the original images and prove it to you. I...'

Myk interrupted the actress. ' However even if I say I believe you...I'm not sure if I can handle this. It's been a day and already your splashed across the web with images of you and another man. I remember you saying it was a publicity thing, something about that rings true ...but Helena ….I'm not from your world. Seeing this... And feeling how I'm feeling right now. It makes me question whether I can take on a life time of this. Maybe we have moved a little too quickly after all.'

Helena felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. 'Please don't say it Myka. Stop right there. I can fix this. All of it. Please just say you will give me the chance.'

Myka felt her eyes glisten with tears of her own. 'Sweetie. It's not that I don't care about you. I meant it when I said I love you….I just I think I just need to get my head around you being this superstar...'

'Myka.' This time it was Helena's turn to interrupt. 'I know it's probably quite hard right now but please please trust me. I can fix this. I can make things right for our future… which I know we have. I know it darling. Don't answer me now. I'm going to call you back in about 15 minutes. I beg you pick up. '

Myka ran her free hand through her hair. She hated hearing Helena so desperate but she had to make the right choice now. Maybe she had been naive to think she could date a world famous star and have a happy normal relationship. 'I'll wait for your call. ' With that the historian hung up leaving Helena dejected the other end of the phone.

...

The actress held a hand to her stomach. She felt sick. What the hell was she going to do. Leaning against the wall for support she suddenly felt a cold hand land on her shoulder. It was Pete.

'Hey HG…. are you ok?'

Helena gulped back the lump in her throat and spun to meet the actor eye to eye.

'No Peter I'm not. That ass hole you hired has potentially destroyed the greatest and only love I have ever had.' Helena wanted to keep her voice raised but she couldn't keep it from cracking.

'What's happened?' The guy leaned in and Helena took five paces back, she didn't know who was watching and she sure has hell didn't want another picture leaked to the press.

'You know very well what's happened. Sykes has uploaded doctored photographs online of me and you. Check twitter he's got it all over the place...me and you all lovely dovey on the stage. I thought you were an ass Pete but I never thought even you could do this to me. Is it because your jealous?...You've never quite been as big a star as me have you?' Helena held back her fists tightly at her side, every nerve in her body telling her to punch the guy. If she wasn't surrounded by camera's she didn't think she would have been able to muster the restraint.

'What?' Pete looked around gormlessly. 'I don't know anything about any photographs.'

Helena slid to the ground her back against the wall. 'It doesn't matter anyway.' The actress felt deflated. ' The damage is done whether you knew about it or not. She's going to leave me. You should never have sold your soul to that devil Lattimer.'

Pete stood over the suddenly very fragile actress and felt the pangs of guilt in his belly. ' For what it's worth I never wanted to ruin the thing you have with Myka. I just wanted to do what was best for the movie.'

'Sod off Pete. Just stay out of my way.'

Helena listened to the cheering crowd next to the corridor she sat in . The presenter would be introducing them to the stage at any moment. This was going to have to be it…her one chance to make things right.

...

'So what did she say?' Claudia urged the brunette to speak.

'In a nut shell...She said to trust her and that the images weren't real... that they had been tampered with or something.' Myka pushed the laptop shut.

'That's it. I thought they were odd. There was something about the colouring around that guy Pete's neck, let me see it again.' Claudia tried to take the computer back.

'No. Just leave it.' Myka pushed the device away. 'It doesn't matter. Fake or not this is all very suddenly bringing me back down to earth. Helena is part of such a different world from my own. I want a life that's just me and the woman I love. Not me and everybody else on the planet. It hurts more than I can describe to say this...but...maybe...she isn't the right person for me after all.'

'Aww Myke's don't say that. Something has gotta be right here. I haven't seen you this happy since...well in forever!' Claudia stroked her friends head.

'Please Claud. Don't it'll only make this harder. When she rings back I'm going to tell her we have to stop this nonsense.'

' But Myka...'

'No buts Claudia. Please just leave it.' Myka got up with her phone in hand and sat at her desk waiting for the actress to call her back. Never in her life had she ever dreaded a conversation so much. She just hoped her brain could control her heart for long enough to get out what she needed to say.

...

The roars and cheers from the audience as Helena and Pete entered the stage were deafening. The hall was crammed full from wall to wall as every row of chairs packed out almost the entire number at comic con that day gathered in the great room to catch a glimpse of the stunning HG Wells.

Helena bowed and waved as her fans began chanting her name. In the distance she could see Sykes leering from a dark corner. Camera crews from every channel lined the edges of the room, every lens was focused on her.

The actress cleared her throat and began 'Thank you , Thank you so much everybody for your lovely warm welcome.' The sound of Helena's crisp Sussex accent quietened the crowd. This was it the moment she had to decide what in this world was most important to her. The actress didn't need longer than a second to know what that was.

' I wish I could say it's a pleasure to be here …but with a heavy heart I am afraid to say my day has not been as happy as I would like it to be . ' Helena paused and received a nervous look from Pete.

'Excuse me just one moment.' The actress took out her phone leaving the audience and a little bewildered. Helena scrolled through her contacts and called Myka through the Skype app silently praying the historian knew how to pick up the call.

…..

'Claud? What is my phone doing? This isn't the normal ring tone.' Myka held her phone out like it was dangerous.

'Mykes for a scarily clever woman you can be such a dunce. It's Helena she's ringing you with Skype.' The red head pressed the answer button leaving Myka's camera off and handed the phone back to museum curator who was presented with the image of Helena's face. The historian hadn't thought she would have to speak to Helena directly... This was going to be a hell of a lot harder now.

'Helena why are ringing me on this? ' Myka furrowed her brow.

'Because darling I need to introduce you to my new friends. ' Helena turned her camera and showed the room full of people to her silent Historian.

'Helena ...what are you doing? ' Myka whispered scared the whole room could hear.

Helena ignored her girlfriend and continued. 'Every body. On the other end of this device is my girlfriend Myka Bering and she will be joining us for this brief chat.' The actress pointed at a young girl sat at the front of the crowd and called her up on stage. 'Would you mind awfully holding this out so Myka can watch what's going on ?' The quiet girl shook her head astonished HG Wells was talking to her directly. HG thanked the girl and took centre stage.

Myka watched her phone screen bemused as she was handed to the stranger. What was Helena playing at?

Helena clapped her hands. 'Right ... now we are all here. ' The actress looked towards her phone. 'I need to make an announcement. I wasn't going to do this today but it seems Mr Sykes our recently hired publicity guru has twisted my arm. ' Helena pursed her lips. 'Some of you may have already seen a photo or two of myself and Pete currently getting spread across the net at this very moment….it might actually quite confuse some of you as only yesterday a picture of myself and Myka … ' Helena gestured towards her phone. '...in an intimate position hit the papers. I would just like to state now that I am not dating both of these people. Only of one of these images are real and the other has been doctored by Mr Sykes to try and create media attention around my latest film. For this I will be suing him for very shortly.'

A few gasps rolled around the room as Sykes' face went red with rage.

'It was a bloody good forgery I'll give you that, you sure had my unwitting girlfriend. Thanks a bunch for that. It feels great for the woman you love to think you're a cheating bastard. As if I even needed to state the obvious….the photo in question of it's legitimacy is that of myself and Pete...who I hope will do me the kindness in corroborating that what I'm saying is correct.' Helena looked to the actor at her side. If ever there was chance for him to prove himself as an actual human being this was it.

Pete scratched his head and thought about his acting buddy on the floor in the corridor. Perhaps Sykes had taken this too far. The guy looked up and saw Helena mouth a silent please. He nodded. He wasn't evil ….just severely misguided. ' It's true.' The guy spoke. ' There is nothing between myself and HG Wells….she's sickeningly besotted with another.'

'Thank you Mr Lattimer. The truth is ...' Helena continued. 'I am besotted….I am in love with Myka Bering. The beautiful historian who stole my heart the night she fell into my arms at my recent premier in London. Nobody has ever made me as happy as this women does and because of this ridiculous charade my new relationship has been put in jeopardy. ...and...for this very reason I have decided to announce to you all now that I HG Wells will no longer be acting any more.'

Shocked whispers and squeals came from every corner of the auditorium. Meanwhile Myka gripped her phone her knuckles going white. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Helena held out her hand to hush the audience . ' I will also make it clear and state now that this will be my final public appearance of this nature. I will not do any more interviews… so please accept this as my final and true statement. ' Helena swallowed, her mouth was starting to feel dry. ' It has been a brilliant adventure and I thank all of you I have worked with in the many walks of my working life and I thank whole heartedly all of my fans for supporting me along the way. I couldn't have done it without you...but my life has changed ...I have a changed ...and I hope you all can be happy for me as I prepare to embark on my greatest adventure yet.' Helena looked directly at her phone; her heart was thundering in her chest. 'Myka in case you didn't catch my drift …that's you darling. If you will still have me ?'

In unison every member of the audience cooed and ahhed. The young girl holding the camera phone jiggled the device before finding her voice. 'Yeh Myka what do you say ?'

Helena laughed and swung on the balls of her feet, silence fell across the entire auditorium as over a thousand people waited for an answer from the phone.

Myka looked at Helena through the screen unsure whether to laugh or cry at her crazy fool of a girl. She couldn't speak. The air in her lungs had been completely blown away. Helena was prepared to give everything up she had built and worked for …for her.

Helena looked at her feet ….her palms starting to sweat. Her heart was on the line in front of the world. If Myka said no she would be a laughing stock. The back of her neck began to prickle with the heat. Why wasn't Myka saying anything.

The young girl holding the phone shrugged and was about to hand the cell back when a voice erupted from the device. 'Myka will you bloody answer the poor woman . ' Claudia shook her brunette friend.

Myka turned her phone... ' I can't ...'

Helen gulped as the audience gasped for the fourth time that evening.

'...I can't without her seeing me...how do I turn this sodding thing on.' Myka scrambled with her phone. She never used Skype and probably never planned to use it again.

As Myka's technical flaws rang around the hall Helena had to stifle a laugh as the microphone picked up every curse from the historian sending the audience into a fit of laughter.

'What the frack Mykes that's not even close...hand it to me now.' Claudia took the phone from her friend and instantly switched on the camera. The red head grinned into the screen and waved at the audience. 'Sorry guys Technical issue here … as in user error.'

'Give me that . ' Myka wiped away her previous tears and held the phone out so Helena could see her face. A member of the film crew on the actresses right panned in with his camera projecting the pretty historian onto the big screen causing the audience to woop and cheer.

'Hi.' Helena smiled nervously. This public vulnerability thing was a really a new feeling for her.

'Hey.' Myka smiled and wiped another sneaky tear away.

' So…. what do you think?... are you brave enough to take on HG Wells full time?...In case you hadn't heard I'm jobless now you know. ' Helena shrugged and the audience rippled with laughter.

'You're completely mad.' Myka shook her head then nodded. What Helena had just done meant so much to her. Nobody had ever put her first like the actress had. She would need to speak to Helena properly later, make sure that the raven haired beauty was really sure about giving it all up, she would never in a million years have expected such a huge gesture…but right now…there was only one possible answer she could give. ' Yes Helena. My answer is Yes.' The historian smiled as she heard the room of people in the background create a clash of cheers and wolf whistles.

With nothing she could think of left to say Helena bowed for the last time to her crowd and retrieved Myka still Sat looking into the camera bleary eyed. She wanted to get back home to the historian as quickly as possible.

Turning on her heels the actress was about to leave when she remembered a teensy last part of her speech. ' Oh…so sorry I forgot…. Where is Mr Sykes ? ' A helpful crew member shone a spotlight down on the older guy. 'Walter. I almost forgot to say...' Helena raised two fingers and grinned ... 'Fuck You .' ... and with that as her parting words Helena made her leave listening to her adoring fans for the last time as they erupted into yet another round of cheers and screams.


	21. Purple Bean Soup

Just wanted to pop a quick note on to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. So glad this little story is being enjoyed. Thanks for taking the time to read it.

* * *

Dropping a hot pan into the sink Myka cursed and held her hand with a damp dish cloth as she rushed around her small kitchen trying to prepare dinner for two in a short space of time. After the amazing speech Helena had given to the world the historian wanted to do something special for the now ex-actress, so decided to create a surprise home cooked three course meal for them both. However in Myka's haste and with the added consideration that her cookery skills were lacking, the experience was proving a little more difficult than she had first anticipated.

Myka looked at the wall clock, Helena could arrive at any moment. The historian caught sight of herself in the mirror and spotted flour streaked marks all down her black denim legs with the odd splattering of white hand prints. 'Crap!' Whipping her jeans off Myka tussled with her overflowing wardrobe to find the perfect item when the knock at the door came. Dropping everything in her hands the historian ran to peer through the peep hole and threw the door open the instant she spotted her girlfriend on the other side of the frame.

Without a word uttered Myka flew into Helena's arms and wrapped herself tightly around the raven haired woman kissing every inch of the actresses porcelain face. 'I love you so much Helena Wells.'

Grinning with heart a flutter Helena dropped her bags and hoisted Myka onto her hips as she walked them both in to the historian's home lips pressed firmly together.

'Now that is what a call a welcome home.' Helena kissed the tip of Myka's nose and gazed into the beautiful green eyes belonging to the women she loved. 'I love you too so much Myka Bering.'

'I'm so glad your back. 'Myka breathlessly stole another kiss. 'I couldn't have waited to see you until tomorrow.'

'Neither I darling.' Helena pressed Myka up against the hallway wall and noticed the soft bare skin beneath her hands. 'You seem to have forgotten your trousers love. Not that I'm complaining... I was just wondering if it was intentional?' Helena's voice purred with a silky soft smoothness that made Myka's spine tingle as she let her thumbs hook over the museum curators knicker line.

Feeling Helena pull her in closer Myka clamped her legs tighter around the actress and let her head roll back against the wall. This hadn't been the plan ...but suddenly it seemed like a very fortunate turn if events...that was until the fire alarm sounded from the dining room and smoke began to drift from the kitchen.

'Jeez. No..no...Helena...quick put me down. That wasn't the plan...' Myka smiled softly at the look of disappointment on her girlfriends face, she decided to add... 'Well not the plan for now anyway...later definitely. ' Myka winked and ran towards the smoke filled room.

Shut out of the kitchen Helena took in her surroundings. Myka's home was a little cluttered with every wall jam packed with books of every genre. The shelves and surfaces were adorned with antiques and historic artefacts of all eras. The extraordinary mish-mash of treasures could so easily have been chaotic but with the clever historian behind the display she had created a lovely home that was only warm and welcoming.

Helena picked up her bags and placed them on the sofa. She stood with her hands on hips looking all around as she took in Myka Bering's home. The actress shook her head slightly bemused with herself. She had just given up everything for a woman who's home she ahd never even been to before….it really must be love she thought. Never in her life had she ever felt like such a giddy schoolgirl…even at school !

Gazing at the various knick knacks and paintings Helena couldn't help imagine how easily Myka's things would suit her old family home, she could now understand exactly why Myka had so quickly fallen in love with her parents house.

A clatter rang out from the still smoking kitchen causing the raven haired woman to jump. 'Myka darling can I lend a hand in there?' Helena spoke with amused trepidation.

'I uhh. No sweetie just go on through to your left and take a seat ...' There was another crash. ..' I'll be right there. '

Helena smiled and did as she was told. Opening the dining room door she found a retro 1970s style table and chairs set up with an assortment of candles while the further bookshelves along the walls were lined with bright white tiny bulbs. In the corner a 60s record player played tunes from Simon and Garfunkle on a crackley vinyl. Instantly Helena felt at ease. Myka's home felt like somewhere she was returning to rather than discovering for the first time.

'Sweetie. Take a seat ...I don't want to spill this on you.' Myka bundled into the room with trays balanced on both hands precariously.

'Darling you didn't need to go to such trouble.' Helena grinned at her flustered girlfriend placing hot bowls and plates onto the table.

Myka paused and looked at her girlfriend incredulously. 'Helena. I really, really did. You just gave up your livelihood for me!'

'Darling don't be so dramatic.'

'Me dramatic. You sweetie are hardly one to talk after your latest performance.' Myka placed a bowl of soup in front of Helena and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before taking the chair opposite.

'Well thank you then. It's an excellent surprise'. The actress raised a curious eyebrow as she tipped her spoon into the soup placed in front or her. It was bright purple, and from the depths of the bowl she managed to pull out what looked like a runner bean. ' Love ? What exactly is this soup of yours ? '

'Oh umm... Beetroot and bean chutney something or other.' Myka remained distracted as she lit the rest of the tea lights on the table.

Helena eyeballed her bizarre soup precariously...she could hardly not try it after all of Myka's effort at creating a lovely romantic meal. 'It's very...ummm... Bridget Jones darling.' Helena smiled taking a sneaky sniff of the strange concoction...it was hard to tell if it was edible or not

' Bridget Jones ? ' Myka sat back spoon in hand.

'You really don't do movies do you darling? This is something I will have to educate in. You must know of Bridget Jones at least?...anyway there's this scene where she makes soup with blue string and it dyes the food itself...' Helena grinned at her confused girlfriend.

'Forget about it darling. I'll add it to a list I'm mentally preparing for your education. It looks delicious.' Helena gulped and spooned a mouthful of the strange liquid into her mouth. Struggling not to cough against the vinegary substance Helena swallowed and pursed her lips. ' It's ..I...um...lovely darling. Where did you say you got the recipe ? '

' I didn't ... It's one my Nan wrote down for me. I always used to love it as a kid.'

'You did ?' Helena winced as she took another mouthful .

'Yeh. It's good isn't it. I always loved coming home from school to nana's homemade soup.'

Helena tried her hardest to hide her horror as she chewed on one of the string beans. 'I can only imagine.'

Myka smiled and took her first sip of her starter. She could hardly wait to get that nostalgic feeling...it must be good too as Helena looked like she was really enjoying it. The historian closed her eyes and waited for the familiar warm fuzzy feeling... It never came. 'My God. What the hell is this ?! ' Myka's face looked like she had eaten a sour lemon. ' It's revolting.'

The actress sat back in relief.

'Helena how have you eaten this. You can't tell me you seriously like this ?' Myka stood up and removed the actresses bowl mortified.

' It wasn't so bad.' The actress lied.

'Sweetie it's the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life.' Myka pushed the bowls to one side her face serious. 'Now what am I going to give you.' The historian ran her hands through her hair panicked... When suddenly she felt warm arms encapsulate her waist.

'How about you just give me you darling. I think one grand gesture is enough for the both of us tonight.' Helena smiled and kissed the back of her historian's neck.

'I think you could be absolutely right.' Myka sighed and leaned back into Helena's touch. ' I can't believe you were going to eat that.' The historian giggled.

'I must admit for a moment I wondered if you had changed your mind and decided to poison me.' The actress smiled cheekily earning herself a playful poke in the ribs.

'I hope you're joking Wells! As if I could change my mind now.'

'I am darling, just pulling your leg of course. Just please don't ever force our me or any of our children to endure your childhood memories of Nana like that...'. Helena bit her lip, she would have liked to have blamed alcohol for her slip of the tongue but sadly she hadn't had any. She shook her head.

Myka felt her heart thud to a point where she was sure the actress must be able to hear it . Did Helena just say what she thought she did? Children had never been anything that she had really thought of before...however the moment the actress said the word she now couldn't stop imagining a beautiful mini Helena. ...although a beautiful mini Helena in at least a good few years would be preferable.

Helena bit her lip. Why was Myka not speaking ? ' I'm sorry, I really don't know where that came from. I'm losing it in the hype of the day I think.'

'It's ok. I weirdly don't mind sweetie. Maybe one day right ?'Myka grinned and winked her eye, leaving Helena to wonder if the historian was serious or just joking around.

'….And…' Myka continued I promise I will not force upon them or you this disgusting thing.' Myka nudged the purple liquid. 'I really can't fathom what went so wrong.'

Helena wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend and rested her chin on Myka's shoulder . She didn't care that the soup was terrible, in fact it only made her love her girlfriend more. ' I am so pleased to be home with you tonight.'

'Ditto.' The museum curator sighed contently as she melted into her girlfriend arms. ' I really am sorry for the soup though ...but now I really do know you must love me for eating the darn thing.'

' I should hope I've proved it by now.' Helena playfully slapped the brunette's behind. 'I would do absolutely anything for you Myka.' Helena turned the woman in her arms so she could look directly into the beautiful emerald eyes. 'Anything.'

Myka let the calming force of Helena wash over her. ' I think I'm starting to learn that now.' The historian rubbed her nose against the actresses'. 'What you did earlier ... I've never seen anything so romantic. I don't know how I will ever top that.'

'You did when you gave me your trust darling. When you said yes in front of all of those people. You believed in me and that has made me so incredibly happy. ' Helena pulled the historian in tighter by the hips their hot breath mingling.

' You know we could just skip dinner and go right to dessert. I made chocolate mousse and I promise that will be good...I had to do a lot of taste tests as I made it. ' Myka smiled mischievously. ' We could take it upstairs with us... Get snuggled up under the duvet...maybe a glass of something bubbly ?'

'That Miss Bering sounds like an excellent idea. ' Helena kissed her lovers lips and for the first time in a very long time her head felt at peace.


	22. A New Day

'My God that was amazing. Where on this planet did you learn to do that?' Myka fell back onto the pillows against her headboard breathlessly. 'On second thoughts I really don't think I want to know.'

Helena laughed and crawled back up the bed beneath the duvet to wrap her arms around the taller woman locking them tightly into a perfect spooning position. 'I can do it again if you like?' The raven haired woman purred seductively.

'I literally don't think I can handle anymore. My body is well and truly spent.'

'Very well darling your wish is my command as ever.' Helena kissed the smooth skin across the top of Myka's back.

'Sweetie you know you don't have to think of me in everything you do. ...well love making you do...' Myka smiled correcting herself. 'I guess what I mean is… I don't want you to feel you have to change who you are for me.'

Helena kissed the brunette again thoughtfully. 'Are you referring to something in particular per chance love ? '

'Maybe. ' Myka closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Helena's breath on her back.

'The speech ? Was it too much ?' Helena kissed in between the brunette's shoulder blade.

'Helena it was amazing. I've never felt so ...so loved, protected and cared for. I guess I just want you to be sure. I would hate for you to resent me for it later down the line. ' Myka worried her lip as her eyes fluttered open.

In one quick movement Helena pulled Myka towards her and rolled herself on top of the brunette.

'That will never happen ok ? 'Helena's midnight eyes bore into Myka's green. '

'The limelight the fame , I'll admit it's taken me down some interesting paths and offered me opportunities in life I could have only dreamt of...however…. it's not the be all and end all. It's a tough lifestyle... and even that premier night as I walked down the red carpet... I remember looking up to the stars and I wondered how different my life would have been had I not stuck with the route my parents had chosen. There's more to me than this. It crossed my mind that very night whether I should give up and start again...then my questions ended up being answered when a beautiful , mysterious stranger fell literally into my arms.' Helena leant down, her strong forearms taking her weight as she kissed Myka..

'Do you believe me? 'Helena urged the historian to speak.

Myka nodded and put her arms around Helena's neck. Her stomach felt full of butterflies. 'What about money though? I want you to know I'll support you the absolute best I can.'

'Darling. Do you think about everything this much?' Helena rolled off of her girlfriend and wrapped her right arm and leg over the historian's slim figure.

'I guess it's the analyst in me. I'm sorry. ' Myka smiled at the woman entwined around her.

'If it makes you feel less worried I have accounts with at least seven figures in them. 'Helena couldn't help laugh at Myka's awed face.

'Wow.' The historian was at a loss for words. 'The movie business certainly is lucrative.'

'Well I must admit that's a big plus to throwing yourself into the centre of the limelight. It doesn't mean anything though. I'd give it all up if I had to.' Helena ran her fingers gently through the brunette's mass of curls.

'That won't be necessary sweetie. What would I want with an unknown, penniless normal person? ' Myka grinned and kissed the raven haired woman on the lips. She had never been a money orientated person herself but she had to admit she couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by the woman in her arms. What could she offer Helena that the beautiful actress couldn't get herself?

'Ah ha. The truth is out Bering, I knew you only wanted me for my fortune.' Helena grinned.

' Very funny. I didn't even recognise who you were when we met!'

'That is true. It was incredibly hurtful darling.' Helena pouted.

'You liar. You loved it and you know it. Getting to tell me who you were and act all suave.'

Helena laughed and pulled the brunette closer by the hips. 'You're absolutely correct I loved every second. It was like some sexy fantasy coming real.'

'My God ! Who are you and what have you done with HG Wells?' Myka grinned and tucked her bare leg around the raven haired woman pulling them impossibly close.

'I'm afraid this is it now. Just Helena. I hope that will be adequate.'

'. I think I can cope with that.' The brunette teased her girlfriend lovingly. 'What will you do now ? ' Myka turned to fully face her lover.

' I'm definitely going to give this writing malarkey a jab. I've always enjoyed it. Seeing those old stories of mine reminded me of all the crazy tales I have locked up here.' Helena tapped the side of her head. 'Maybe I can get them down finally into some semblance of a novel. I'm going to keep in touch with Irene, she can help with the publishers … I'm thinking of writing in a different name actually. If I do this I want it to be for my own merit, not off the back of the name HG Wells.'

Myka looked at clever girlfriend intrigued. Helena was beautiful when she was getting enthusiastic about something. The way her eyes lit up and speech quickened it made the historian feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ' What would you call yourself then ?'

'Oh...I don't know... Something like...' Helena looked up to the ceiling and tapped her chin in thought. 'How about Emily Lake.'

'Pretty. I like it.' Myka stroked the raven haired woman's bare arm.

'Yes . Emily Lake. Different. Simple and wholesome. '

'Seems like you have it all planned out sweetie. I think you will make a wonderful author. I can't wait to read your first piece.' Myka pressed her lips to Helena's. How had she got so damn lucky. Quickly the historian pulled back. 'Where are you going to live? You can't stay at a hotel !'

'I was thinking about that on the drive over. I think I should go back to the family home. You were right it needs somebody living in it...caring for it. I'd never forgive myself if I let it go to ruin. I'll start renovating and bring it back to life.'

Myka avoided Helena's gaze. 'That sounds good.'

'Hey? I thought you would be pleased I'd be sorting the old girl out?' Helena tilted Myka's chin up to regain the green gaze.

'Oh I definitely think you should. It's far too lovely to be left all alone out there.'

'What is it then? '

'I guess I just imagined you staying nearby in London. I'll miss you...but you should definitely go be at your home.' Myka hastily added the second part...she really, genuinely, didn't want Helena giving anything more up for her.

'I had been thinking that...' Helena paused. 'Don't answer me now. I want you to be sure. ..but I was thinking maybe ... At some point as soon or as late as you like...you would consider…possibly…the concept of moving in with me. It's a huge house…. I'll be rattling around in their alone.' Helena paused for a quick breath. ' I know that would be a huge thing to ask though…you have such a lovely home here and your commute to work would be so much further…an hour and half further by train to be exact.' Helena looked at the silent historian. '…OR may be not… I mean I can just get a town house here and ,..'

'Shush.' Myka placed a soft finger to the actresses' lips. 'Don't you say another word? You are going back to that house. I can't think of a more peaceful place to write.'

'But…'

'But nothing Helena ...we will work it out. I think that probably me moving there could work….I just need to sort a few things.' Myka's face broke into a grin when she saw her girlfriends eyes light up hopefully.

'Are you serious? You will really consider it?' Helena's heart was pounding against Myka's hand on her bare chest.

The historian felt flabbergasted that Helena would be so surprised. 'Sweetheart, I really, really will.'

'Bloody brilliant.' Helena launched herself out of bed to the half-drunk bottle of champagne balanced on the nearby chest of drawers.

'What are you doing? It's 7am!' Myka looked at her girlfriend incredulously.

'Darling, before you decide to move in with me this is one thing you should really know now….it is NEVER too early for celebratory champagne.' Helena grinned and poured the fizzy liquid into glasses. The first day of her new life was beginning very well indeed.


	23. Picnics and Dinosaurs

Pushing through the crowd at the tube station Myka wrestled with her bag to find her ringing phone. It had been hard leaving the beautiful women in her bed that morning but duty called and by 8.30am the historian was making her way through rush hour in the city to the museum.

Myka pressed answer on her phone. ' Hey Claud. What's up? I'm only 3minutes away.'

'I just wanted to ring ahead and give you a little forewarning.' The red head sounded slightly edgy.

'What do you mean fore-warning?' Myka raised an eyebrow sceptically.

'The museum is swarming with the press and HG Wells fans. They're all here asking for the elusive Myka Bering, the woman who stole their sweetheart within a week.'

'Oh crap….please tell me you're exaggerating at least a little?'

'Dude I'm making it sound less manic than it is!'

Myka worried her lip and turned to take an alternative route.

'Come and let me in the back, I'll see you in just a sec.' Hanging up the phone the historian ducked and dived between the branches of the nearby trees. In the distance she could see the main doors to the museum with a queue at least triple the normal size.

With the green fire exit in sight Myka made a quick dash across the final expanse and tapped rapidly on the back door. In the distance behind she heard her name called out. She had been spotted and the huddle of reporters were starting to head in her direction.

'Claudia!' Myka called up to the open window and knocked on the door louder.

'Jeez. No need to shout.' The red head opened the door as the encroaching vultures were only yards away.

Myka slammed the door shut behind them and leant back; the cool metal welcome against her hot skin.

'So how does it feel to be a rockstar?'Claudia grinned.

Myka frowned at her friend and pulled her into her office. 'This will pass won't it? It's only because of yesterday right?'

'Sure…but yesterday was pretty much a new historical event. People are going to be talking about it for months.'

The historian leant her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands. 'Why did I have to fall in love with a world famous actress? I hate cameras!'

'You can't control the heart Mykes. Love is the one thing where ordinary rules no longer matter.'

' I know.' Myka smiled softly. 'She's so worth it though.' The historian's face broke into a full blown grin.

'Awww. My little bestie is all in love.'

'Don't, you'll make me blush.' Myka laughed. 'Actually…there was something I needed to speak to you about.'

'Ok? Intrigued much. Fire away boss?' Claudia swung her legs up to sit on the historian's desk.

Myka pushed the red heads boots off her diary and proceeded. 'I was wondering…if I were to take on art restoration as a full time thing, meaning I could maybe work from home and just pop in when new pieces arrive, when I'm finished etc….would you be interested in perhaps considering taking over my role as a care taker of sorts here?'

'You say what?' Claudia's jaw hung open.

'You heard me. Do you think you can take on this place full time?' Myka nudged her red friend encouragingly.

'Seriously. You really think I could do it?'

'I'm positive you could. You're my protégé extraordinaire after all.'

'Can I think about it?' The red head hadn't been expecting a promotion, she was so young, would she be able to handle the day to day running of the museum?

'Of course you can sweetie.' Myka ruffled her friend's hair. ' Why don't you pop over to mine after work we can talk about it properly over a glass of something or two and we can run through any questions or worries you might have.'

'Yeh.' Claudia smiled. 'I would like that.' A little overwhelmed the red head made for the office exit. Just before leaving the punky young woman turned to look back at the historian. ' Myka?'

'Yeh huh.' The museum curator spoke without looking up.

'Thank you for this….for even considering me. It means a hell of a lot.' Claudia spoke seriously, a tone she rarely adopted.

Myka looked up at the red head caringly. 'You are completely welcome. You deserve this Claud. I'm very proud of how fast you have learned the ropes here. You're really good at this.'

Claudia nodded and left with a warm feeling spreading around her body. With no relatives left Myka was not just a boss but a big sister and mother figure all rolled into one. The young red head was blown away by the faith Myka had in her. Jumping to her own desk Claudia couldn't help look through her day book with a big beaming smile spread across her face.

…

Putting the down the phone to a sponsor of the museum Myka looked up at the wall clock. 1.45pm. No wonder her stomach was rumbling. After her brief talk with Claudia that morning she had been on the phone all day making arrangements with the right people ready for when the young red head said yes. Myka knew before she even asked that her friend would have reservations, Claudia never had confidence in her own ability but the truth was Myka had never seen such a bright spark walk through her museum doors. Claudia was a genius with computers and with all the old archiving and documentation needing to be changed to an electrical format Myka couldn't think of a better candidate to take on her role.

The historian looked around her office. She would miss being around the fantastic objects the museum held but the day to day running, not so much. Since taking on her latest Picasso project it had reminded her just how much she enjoyed using her artistic flare. The new career move could be the exact freshen up she needed. Not only that but Abigail Cho head of the art department was absolutely over the moon with Myka's decision to move into her area, for years she had been after Myka's talents. At least once a week Abigail would be in Myka's office asking her advice on rendering and shading the dilapidated artworks that arrived almost on a weekly basis now.

Standing from her seat the historian stretched feeling content with the progress she had made so far with the day. She was just about to head to the kitchen when she heard a roar of shouts as the workshop door opened and Claudia ran into the room.

'Claudia? Are you ok? What the hell is going on out there? Have we got that damned school group in from down the road again?'

'Uhh No' Claudia shook her head quickly. 'It's your girlfriend. She decided to bring you lunch and right now she's trapped in the prehistoric section with about a million fans. Mr Kosan from the science museum is going bonkers cos nobody can hear or get to his presentation over the crowds.'

Myka slapped her hand to her forehead. A complaint from Kosan was the last thing she needed.

…..

'Yes, this is the Diplodocus. A great and fine beast. Originally discovered in the 1870s these long necked creatures walked the planet 150 million years ago…. It was probably a very harmless reptile eating plants and vegetation. I would imagine it was rarely hunted as it most likely scared off prey simply due to its enormous size.' Helena placed down her picnic basket and stretched her arms open wide. 'A truly magnificent animal.' The actress fell into a slight daydream. ' I'll let you all in on a secret….sometimes I really do wish Jurassic park were real, sod the t-rex and raptors, a world with dinosaurs,…fabulous.' The actress sighed and imagined creating a test tube baby dinosaur with old fossilised DNA. She would have to have a jab at it now she was lady of leisure.

'HG is it true you're working here now?' A teenager chewing gum in the crowd yelled out.

'An interesting notion. Perhaps I shall. I am rather enjoying myself.' Helena laughed at the room full of people blocking her way. She had simply wanted to have lunch with her new girlfriend but when she was mistakenly asked about the triceratops by someone's Grandmother she couldn't help but go into full on geek mode. Now…it seemed she was about to begin a new career as a museum tour guide.

'What about this one HG, tell us about this guy?' Another young girl called out from the mass of heads as she pointed to a new fossilized skeleton. The actress was about to continue her charade when she spotted Myka looking down from the balcony above.

'Aha! Myka! There you are my love!' Helena called up and as she did the entire room of people looked in the historian's direction.

Myka could feel her cheeks burn red hot as few wolf whistles rang around the crowd.

Helena nodded pleased with herself. 'She is rather gorgeous isn't she.' The ex-actress winked at her fans and received a big 'woop' and 'awww' in return.

The historian crossed her arms staring down at her silly girlfriend. What on earth was she playing at down there?

'I have lunch darling!' Helena yelled up again and thrust the basket in the air. 'Hang on! I'll be with you in a just a jiffy.'

Myka leant over the railings and watched as Helena finished off with her audience. You could take the actress out of the movie, but a performer she would always be. The historian smiled as Helena bowed to the people around her.

'Thank you so much for walking with dinosaurs with me. I'll get my next tour pinned to the notice board in future. Please make your way on through to the next area; I hear there's even a shrunken head somewhere back there.' Helena made a face before jumping up onto an empty podium next to her.

Myka suddenly stood abruptly. What the hell was her girlfriend doing?

Balancing precariously on her toes Helena reached for the nearby wooden ladder laying against the wall. It was the one the work men had been using to take down scaffolding earlier that morning.

Helena turned to the crowd and winked her eye. 'Don't try this at home folks.' …and with that the actress had the picnic hamper over her shoulder as she whizzed up the rungs and swung herself over the railings to meet Myka toe to toe. The crowd beneath left cheering madly as camera flashes snapped hastily to get a picture of the famous new couple.

Hand on her stomach Myka's face had gone white.

'Are you ok darling?' Helena stroked her pale girlfriend's cheek.

'Don't ever do that again. Do you know how high that is?' Myka felt sick watching the love of her life climb un- harnessed up the unstable ladder.

'Darling didn't you know I do my own stunts?' Helena grinned mischievously.

'Not any more you don't you're a writer now remember.' Myka quipped.

'Ahh yes. Your point has been made darling. I'm sorry I scared you. May I have my 'hello' kiss now?'

The historian looked down at everybody watching. 'Now?'

Helena pouted. ' Not if you don't want to darling.' The actress did her best to look utterly rejected.

'Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?' Without a moment's hesitation Myka pulled her lover forward by the scruff of her shirt and locked their lips together in a deep kiss. The throng of people beneath cheered louder than they had at all before. Kosan was not going to be happy about this at all, Myka smiled against her girlfriends perfect lips, in that moment she couldn't have cared less.

….

'So sweetie what did I do to deserve this unexpected surprise?' Myka glanced at her desk now covered in food and drink.

'Can't I treat my beloved without cause?'

'So this has nothing to do with anything we were talking about this morning?'

'I don't know what you mean?'

'Helena. You know very well what I mean. Is this a continuation of your champagne breakfast?' Myka raised an eyebrow playfully.

'I just thought you would be hungry and I decided to bring you a few tastey treat. I will miss you so when I go back to the house tomorrow, I thought I should get in as much time as possible with you before I am so, so, ever so far away.' Helena made her puppy dog black eyes.

'Ahh. I see you would like an update on my decision.'

'Oh no darling. What would give you that impression?' Helena slyly popped yet another bottle of bubbly from her basket full of never ending delights.

'I have it in hand sweetie.' Myka took her glasses out of her pocket and put them on to read an email that appeared up on her pc.

'Darling!' Helena smirked and sauntered around the desk to Myka's side. The historian looked utterly confused.

'What?' The historian watched the slim actress, her stomach flipping as Helena pulled back her chair and straddled her lap.

'You look delicious.' Helena leaned forward and kissed the historian's soft lips.

'I do?' Myka frowned.

'You really do. How dare you hide this secret look from me.'

'What my nerdy specs?' Myka laughed grabbing Helena's thighs to prevent her from falling back.

'I think you mean sexy teacher spectacles. Can you please wear these for me tonight. I will enjoy it immensely.' Helena pouted again.

'You're mad.' Myka shook her head. 'They make me look like a goofball.'

'Sod that. You look like a pornstar and I like it!' Helena pulled herself in tighter to Myka.

'A pornstar? Sweetie. That wasn't exactly the look I was going for when I got dressed this morning.'

'I'm just teasing you darling….but they are incredibly sexy. …and I mean it about later.' Helena removed herself from the historian's lap and went back to unpacking their lunch.

'I don't get it…' Myka took off her glasses and sat back in her chair. Now feeling utterly flustered there was no way she was going to get any more work done until Helena was out of the building.

'What don't you get? Here…hand me those.' Helena instructed pointing at the abandoned glasses.

Myka pushed the spectacles towards Helena intrigued. Slowly the actress picked them up from the desk and slid them onto her soft porcelain face. Turning away she tousled her hair up and looked back at the historian with her best smouldering gaze over the rim of the lenses.

Myka physically gulped. ' Ok…I get it….forget me wearing them later….you are.'

Helena laughed and handed back the spectacles in question.

'So…anyway ….you have distracted me with you wily ways. You mentioned you had it in hand?'

'You do not miss a trick do you?' Myka threw the actress a wicked glance. 'I do have it in hand…but I will say no more on the matter accept that the decision is currently is no longer in my hands.'

Helena gave her best acting pout and big wide eyed look as possible. It was to no avail as Myka shook her head.

'Seriously. I have propositioned Claudia and I will not know any more until she has made her mind up on something.' Myka held out her hands innocently.

'Hmmm , Claudia. Interesting.' Helena stoked her chin. ' Well then, it appears I am wining and dining the wrong woman.' Helena grinned at the curly haired brunette before finding an egg sandwich land unceremoniously in her lap.


End file.
